


Enforced Love

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Multi, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 52,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Timeline: Seventh Year At Hogwarts 1998.The wizarding war is underway, and both the population of the muggles, and wizarding world is thinning dramatically. Lord Voldemort is not pleased with his abysmal failure rate in killing Harry Potter, or the so called Boy Who Lived. He finds an old law on the Ministry of Magic law books that Gellert Grindlewald wrote that states that in order for the wizarding world to exercise complete control over the muggles/no maj's is to control their breeding habits. He targets the sperm and ovum banks around the world, and passes his predecessor's law, and requires all of his deatheaters and the wizarding population to donate, or be killed as an example to be loyal.Enter Alida Carews, an unhappily married muggle woman who has been trying to have a baby for the last three years of her marriage. She goes to her fertility specialist, and has been given wonderful news: she is finally pregnant! But when her husband cheats on her with a hooker, she feels a need to track down who her baby's father is, and maybe, just maybe, ask him why her pregnancy symptoms are unlike anything she has read in the self help books she has been reading....
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Letter Of The Law

When the Selection Law was passed rather forcefully through the Wizengamot courts, the entire wizarding world, particularly the "old guard," of the pureblood Sacred 28 Families was beyond shocked. Each pureblood, halfblood, and deatheater had to donate, or face mandatory imprisonment in Azkaban, Nurmengard, or be killed by Minister Thicknesse's orders, the execution sentence to be determined by the Minister's pleasure.

In reality, it was Lord Voldemort who made these decisions, and every magical person had to comply...or else. The belief from the so called dark side, was that by destroying every muggle ovum and sperm produced at these banks, the muggle population would be flooded with magical pregnancies within the fullness of time.

But as our story begins, we open up on to a lonely muggle lady who was just trying to get pregnant, and got more than she bargained for as a result....


	2. A Chance Meeting

Alida

The fertility clinic looked like a godsdamn gas chamber in a Nazi concentration camp, and it was the worst place to go for any couple trying to get knocked up. I don't know if it was me, or my husband David who drew the barren card, but apparently, when I tried to first attempt to have a baby three years ago, I had first thought that we just weren't having enough sex. But after the second visit to my Obgyn, it was determined that my ovaries were faulty. Yay.

At first, David was suportive, and acted like the perfect, loving husband. But after the second year, he had begun staying later and later at the firm, and was distant from me. I soon learned that he was cheating on me when I found texts on his phone from four other girls who were sending him explicit photos and gifs of themselves getting off for him.

But I still wanted a baby. I wanted to create something truly pure, and unvarnished in this world. Which brought me to the clinic in the first place, and I didn't care that it was in the most loveless, despairing place imaginable.

I parked my black Cadillac Escalade, and killed the engine. I locked the door, and crossed the parking lot. The weather was drizzly and threatened to rain at any moment, and so I pulled my black peabody coat around me, and pulled out my iPhone. I was walking, and focused on what the weather report would be later on: A downpouring of rain. Oh, goody. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, which was stupid as hell, but go figure.

I was halfway to the fertility clinic when a crack in the sidewalk made me trip, and I fell...into a pair of strong arms.

"Ooff," I remarked, as my chest made contact with the stranger's. I grabbed a phone off of the ground, and he grabbed the other.

"Oh, my God," I remarked.

"It's no problem, Miss," The stranger replied, a crisp, cultured British accent. "These sidewalks could trip up the most graceful lady."

I looked up at him at last, and cursed myself for being so damn short. I'm 5'5, if that, but because I wear heels often for work, I look two inches taller. He was at least 6'2, if I had to make a guess, but it was certainly hard to tell in that moment in time. But what I also noticed was that he was gorgeous, like model handsome, and had silvery gray eyes, no facial hair of any kind, and long, platinum blonde hair that was shoulder blade length. Yowza.

I took his hand in mine, and I felt a sort of electric shock from the touch of his gloved hand on mine. "T-Thank you, I guess. Soo listen, thanks for helping my clumsy ass off the pavement, or whatever. But if I don't hurry, I'll be late for my doctor's appointment."

The man smiled, "Ah. Yes, well, I was just going inside myself. My...wife, needs to be picked up from the clinic, and my son was too late in doing it."

I had no clue why I felt like giggling like an idiot, but I did for some reason. "Oh, well, um, since we're not doing anything for the next few minutes, would you mind escorting me inside?"

Again, that knowing smile that was making my panties wet. "I don't mind at all, Miss?"

"Mrs, actually," I corrected, hoping that I wasn't scaring him off by mentioning that I was married, "Mrs Carews. Alida Carews."

He lifted up my right hand to his lips, "Enchante, Madame Carews. An honor to make your acquaintance. My name is Lucius Malfoy."

I blushed as he kissed my hand. Wow, not even my husband did that in all the time we dated. What century did this guy live in? It certainly wasn't this one, that was for sure.

"Thank you, Mr--"  
"Lucius, I insist."  
"Oh. Lucius, then. Shall we?"  
"Yes."

He linked his arm through mine, and he escorted me inside the gray, inhospitable building. Inside the building itself, it was just as barren of all warmth, and life. I signed in at the desk, and Mr Malfoy did the same. A Nurse soon called him in...for the donors. My cheeks went hot at that particular notion.

He mentioned a wife, was she having fertility issues? Or was he donating his crazy glue out of the kindness of his heart? Something told me that that wasn't the case. But how was I to know for certain?

"Mrs Carews," One of the Nurses called out.

I sat up, and followed her into an examination room where she checked my vitals. A doctor soon came in after I had changed into my hospital gown, and I was lying on the bed, my feet in the stirrups just as if this were any other pelvic examination. They used their cold utensils on me, and the fertility specialist, Freulein Hitler herself, Doctor Ivanna strolled in.

Her hair was a pasty white, and pomaded to death to lay on her fat skull in exactly the way she wanted. She looked over my chart, and said curtly, "You know the drill: lift up the shirt, and we'll stick you with the needle."

"You couldn't use the turkey baster method like last time?" I found myself asking.

She adjusted her ugly black horn rimmed glasses, and grinned wickedly, "Oh, I don't think so. We have some fresh little swimmers on hand, and there's no need to go gentle on you."

She brought out the huge syringe needle, and without warning, stuck my lower abdomen with it, hard. I yelped in pain, and then she stuck me a few more times.

"There you go," Doctor Ivanna announced, marking things on my medical chart. "Come in in a few weeks, and we'll see if the swimmers did their job. Now, get out of my sight."

She rushed out of the room, and that left me time to get dressed once again. My lower abdomen hurt, but that was nothing new for an IVF treatment. But at the same time, I wondered if this was the moment, if this was the appointment that I would actually conceive. I would soon find out.

I scheduled my next appointment for next month, which was in November, and as I left the parking lot to call David to tell him about the new appointment, I realized that I was carrying the mysterious Lucius Malfoy's phone, and not mine at all....


	3. A Hateful Obligation

Lucius

Coming out of that ridiculous muggle clinic felt nothing short of demeaning to him. Certainly, he had been charmed by the muggle woman who bumped into him, but still, the fact that he had to "donate," his sperm was disgusting. Draco was eating dinner with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, and they looked up when he came in.

"Hey dad," Draco greeted. "How was the clinic?"

He sat down at the head of the table, and ate his lasagne for a bit before answering, "Well, I did my duty, so I suppose that the Dark Lord can't complain about my performance. Did you go?"

Draco nodded, "Yep, the same day as Uncle Severus. So, who the heck knows what muggle chick is going to get knocked up by my kid, or wherever the clinic happens to be located. I heard that it's being shipped worldwide, and stuff."

Lucius groaned, "Good Lord, who knows where our bastard children will end up."

Pansy laughed, "I personally don't care who gets my eggs. I think it would be cool if some dyke couple gets some of my eggs, or whatever. I mean, it's not like your crazy ass Aunt can breed, Drake."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, well, that's Uncle Rodolphus's fault. Soo, how come you didn't get my text, dad?"

Lucius pulled out what was supposed to be his smart phone, and he realized that he had that beautiful blonde muggle's phone, and she had his in her possession.

"Shit," He murmured. "This is not my phone."

Draco looked at it, and grinned, "Um, dad? Please tell me you got this during a scene in The Dragon Pit."

Lucius grinned, "Yes, son, that's exactly where I got it. I will just call her later, and we will fix this."

Both Miss Parkinson and his son smiled knowingly, and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't bring up the subject any more, but he knew that he would be getting crap for this later on. The dinner finished, and the conversation was dull, and lackluster after that.

He stared at the pricy iPhone on his desk, and decided to unlock it. He unlocked it, and she had very basic apps, and no games on it. Her pictures of Alida and her husband were cute, but they didn't seem happy. The backdrops were exotic, and some of the beach pictures showed off her fit little body. So, why was she with this stupid chump?

The husband looked lumpen, and geeky compared to her. He had a little round pregnant belly, and he had a queer looking goatee on his face. Lucius could only conclude that the husband was well off, or they wouldn't be able to afford going to the islands. The floo network opened up, and Severus appeared in the green flames.

He had his bronze mask on, and he looked like hell. "Oh. I didn't realize that you would be in here. Did you do your donations?"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. I even bumped into a very attractive muggle woman, and accidentally acquired her phone."

Severus poured themselves two glasses of brandy. He put it in front of his face, and sat across from him, tucking his deatheater mask away in his robes.

"Let me guess, she looks like 'Cissa," Severus smirked. "Barely any other type works for you these days."

Lucius laughed, "Oh hush, at least I'm not crushing on a certain Lolita brunette who 'annoys you.' Or, is that not true?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "I have not touched, or laid a finger on her and you know that."

Lucius shrugged, "It doesn't matter. You _like_ her, and like a good little Slytherin you will contrive some scheme to get in her knickers."

Severus sipped his brandy. "Ah yes, and you are absolutely enchanted with this woman. Do you want to hear of the mission?"

"Touche. I've been known to fuck a muggle or two," Lucius admitted. "Besides, she was cute. Narcissa is sleeping with whoever. Now, let's change the subject: why do you look like hell?"

Severus rose and began to pace his study, irritated, "Potter escaped being killed yet again by the Dark Lord. I believe the Order was tipped off, and thus, they used Polyjuice potion to hide the real Harry Potter so he could escape unscathed. Alastor Moody was killed, and I had to curse one of the Weasely twins, because the idiot boy flew in the way of my shot of trying to wound Remus Lupin."

"And the Dark Lord tortured you a bit, I'm guessing," Lucius surmised, draining his glass of high grade alcohol.

Severus nodded. "Yes, it's been quite the shitty evening, I have to admit. Are you going to pursue this woman? You just got your divorce finalized two weeks ago."

Honestly, if Severus Snape were anyone else, he would slap the shit out of the man for his impertinence.

"I might," He decided then and there, "I do have to give this cell phone back to her, after all. I think over coffee, or do muggles not do that?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Lucius, the only difference, aside from a few biological differences to us is that they aren't magical. Of course, muggles love coffee and tea, and all of that rot. Please don't mention that you are a wizard, Lucius. I would not want to have to post your bail to get you out of Azkaban for performing magic in front of her."

Lucius scowled, "Whatever...dad. Now, I'm going to go take a bath, wank off to pounding her sweet little ass, and go to bed. Is that a good enough itinerary, Severus?"

Severus smiled knowingly, "It's good enough for me, lover boy. Go and work for that weekend, why don't you?"

Lucius had no clue what his cousin was referring to. But he did just that, and after wanking off, and slipping into his bed naked, he really wished that he had just gotten a kiss today to complete the fantasy. Little did he know but he would be meeting his little crush sooner than he would have liked....


	4. Caught Red Handed

Alida

The drive home was tiring after my IVF treatment. My lower abdomen still hurt from when Dr Ivanna, or Freulein Hitler stuck me with her poisoned stinger. Fucking old Nazi bitch. I had no idea why the fat, old bitch hated me, but from the moment when we met three years ago, it was like hate at first sight between us. Oh, she loved David, like she couldn't get enough of seeing him in the clinic. But me? Yes, I was chopped liver to her.

I decided that I wanted pizza, breadsticks, and the whole bit. I didn't care, I wanted to indulge myself for a change. I parked the car in the garage, and carried dinner into the house, went past the laundry room, and into the kitchen.

I heard that the tv was on, and it was the credits to some movie. I should have just taken my food and soda upstairs, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I ventured further into the living room. I set my food items on the kitchen counter, and put my Pepsi in the refrigerator.

I heard moaning sounds coming from the couch. David was lounging on the couch, and a curly red head was bobbing up and down on his lap.

I saw red, and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK???!!! YOU BASTARD!!"

The ginger haired lady, who was clearly a hooker of some kind, wrenched her mouth off of my husband's penis making a loud suction noise. She shrieked.

David bolted upright, his semi erect member looking pathetic and very red with use as his mud brown eyes took in my presence in the living room.

"You," I pointed to the hooker. "Out. My _husband_ and I need to talk."

She then looked at David, and screamed at him, "YOU SAID YOU WAS WIDOWED, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! I DON'T DO ASSHOLES WHO CHEAT ON THEIR WIVES!"

David looked at a loss, but pleaded, "Angie, it isn't what you think! Please stay, I can pay you double the usual rate, I swear."

Angie dressed quickly in her slutty lime green lycra dress that left nothing to the imagination, and slapped my husband across the face, hard.

"Yeah, right," Angie laughed bitterly. "I've heard that line before. I'm out of here." She then turned to me, and said, "I'm sorry about this, honest. Seriously, I'm no homewrecker, I'm just tryin' to feed my baby girl, and I'll do anythin' to get her to stop being hungry."

I felt a sort of pity for this woman, but I was too angry at my wayward husband to care about her petty problems.

"You're forgiven," I said evenly. "Now, please leave this house."

"Thanks."

Angie the hooker left, and I marched over to my husband and punched him in the face, hard over and over again.

"Allie, please," David pleaded, turning on the crocodile tears. " _Please_ stop hitting me! I'm sorry, I...I won't do it again, I will--"

"Give me a divorce," I cut him off. "Now. I warned you, Dave. I warned you that if I caught you fucking around again that you would be entitled to nothing. I even signed a prenuptial agreement that I _will_ activate in court _,_ to protect me from this happening to me."

David looked utterly defeated. "I...I won't do it again. But you know I'm in trouble with the firm. If the board finds out I'm divorcing, it will cause a big scandal. Could you not drop it?"

"No. Get out of _my_ house," I ordered. "Now. You will be hearing from Vanessa in the morning."

At the mention of my best friend Vanessa Gray, my husband paled. She was one of the best damn divorce lawyers in London, and the closest thing to a sister I would ever have. Plus, she worked for David's competing law firm, which made this revenge all the sweeter. She had a reputation for being a terrorist in the courtroom, and she had an excellent success rate of getting wives the alimony they were rightfully entitled to.

David quickly got dressed, and put his wallet in his pants. "Alida, please. Vanessa hates me, and will tear me a new one. We can negotiate this, can't we?"

I shook my head. "No. No can do, because you swore to me that you would stop this partying. I mean, for fucks sake, Dave, I'm going in for fertility treatments to try to get _pregnant_! I do _not_ want to raise my son or daughter around a man who can't keep his pants up."

"It will be our child."

"No, _mine_. You will _never_ lay eyes on the baby," I asserted. "I guarantee it. I will raise this child myself, I don't need you any more. Now, get out before I call the cops."

The threat of jail time got my husband moving, and he left without much of a fuss. The loft style home that was my home quickly filled with blessed silence, and I cleaned up David's mess, and turned off his movie. The television switched back to Netflix, and I switched on a romantic comedy.

I got my pizza dinner ready in front of the telly, and pulled out the mysterious Lucius Malfoy's phone. It was a very high end Samsung Galaxy Note, and after unlocking it, I saw that his menu was filled with business applications, and no games whatsoever.

There were tons of pictures of cars, cruise ships, and him with a very beautiful, statuesque blonde woman. A young man wearing a private school uniform was sometimes in pictures with Lucius, as well as a strikingly handsome austerely dressed man with straight, shoulder length black hair framing his pale face. I was about to turn off the phone when I heard Beethoven's Fur Elise ring.

The number listed was my phone number, and I had no choice but to answer it.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Alida dear."

I blushed at his use of my name. God, even his phone voice sounded sexy to me! "Um, I'm really sorry about taking your phone. When do you think you will have time to touch base with me on getting it back?"

I heard the sound of him drinking something in the background, because I could hear the ice tinkling against the glass.

"Would tomorrow morning be good for you?" Lucius asked. "We could grab coffee, possibly breakfast."

"I...Could I meet with you now?" I found myself asking. "I..." I began to cry, "I kind of need someone to talk to. I have pizza here, and I'm crying while watching Bridesmaids, which is pathetic."

There was a long pause at the other end before he replied, "Of course. Text me the address, and we can meet."

I don't know why I felt relieved by that, but I was for some stupid reason. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"I am looking forward to meeting you once again," Lucius said, and hanged up on his end.

I sat back, and sagged on the couch. The mysterious guy was coming over, and I felt weird for feeling a great anticipation in seeing his handsome face again.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, and a tank top underneath a chunky sweater. I also slipped on a pair of fleece slipper socks, and half an hour later, the front doorbell rang.

I answered the doorbell, and Lucius stood at my door with a red rose in his hand.

"Good evening," Lucius greeted.  
I blushed. "Good evening."  
"May I come in?"  
"Of course."

I let him inside, not knowing that by doing so, I was inviting more into my life than just a new friend that was there for me when I needed them....


	5. Sweet Comforts

Alida

I took Lucius's red rose, and sniffed it. Despite my sadness, it made me smile, because it was perfectly full, and smelled fantastic. Lucius walked inside my place, and looked it over somewhat critically.

"It's cozy," He remarked. "But I'm used to something more spacious."

I chuckled, "What are you, a doctor, or stock broker, or something?"

Lucius grinned, "More like a prep school administrator, but my family has what you would call old money, I suppose. Still, the position pays well enough."

 _Great, a snob. A very hot snob, but not as narcissistic as your soon to be ex. Just remember, no sex, you barely know this guy._ "I'm sure. Forgive the mess, I was just settling in for dinner when my asshole husband...well..." I began to cry, "He...he...I caught him red handed cheating on me on the couch. Ugh, you probably hate me now."

Lucius took my hands in his, and kissed them gently as he led me to the couch to sit down. We did, and he sighed, "No, of course I don't hate you, Cherie. How could I? What do you need? I will do whatever I can to bring a smile to your lovely face."

I couldn't stop crying. He pulled me into his arms, and I was able to let out all of my pent up sadness. Lucius simply held me, running his fingers through my hair, and kissing the top of my head. Hell, even his clean, expensive cologne was comforting to me for some reason. When I was done crying, he handed me a green silk handkerchief.

"Thank you." I wiped at my eyes, and tried to hand it back to him.

"Oh no, I have others."  
"But this is silk."  
"As I said, I have others."

I rose, and took my rose into the kitchen. I put it in a vase, and gave it some water, and set it up on the counter.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very," He said, looking directly at me. My heart skipped a beat, because I knew he wasn't talking about food. "This looks...interesting."

"Don't tell me you've never had pizza before, Mr Scrooge," I teased.

Lucius grinned, "Not often, in truth. But this does look good."

"Okay, sit," I insisted. "Eat. I will get us both some ice."

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted me.

I filled up two glasses with ice, and returned. Somehow, he managed to get a fork and knife from my kitchen, and was using them to daintily cut up pieces of pizza, and eat them.

"Um, how did you do that?" I pointed at the knife and fork. "I didn't see you get up to rummage around in my kitchen to get them."

Lucius dabbed at his lips before answering, "As to that little mystery, I will tell you at another time. But for now, let's just say that there are some things I can do that others cannot."

"And that's in no way cryptic."  
"I will tell you, but not tonight."  
"I will hold you to that."

We soon finished dinner, and I packaged everything up, and put it in the refrigerator. We exchanged phones, and went through each other's photo galleries.

"So, who is the boy?" I asked, tapping the prep school kid's picture.

Lucius smiled, "My son, Draco."  
"And her?"  
"My ex wife, Narcissa."

My face fell at that. Did he still love her? She was far prettier than I could ever be, much less taller. I saw a few photos of the tall, black clad man. Was he a priest? Somehow, I had to know.

"My cousin, Severus Snape," Lucius answered, "He's like the brother I never had. But as you can see, he hates being photographed."

I chuckled, "He's kind of cute, actually. Does he always wear black?"

Lucius laughed, "Most of the time, yes. And no, he's not a priest. If he were, I doubt he could keep to his vows, he likes wit--women too much for that."

He plugged in his phone next to mine, and joined me on the couch. I shut off the television, and used the fireplace remote to turn it on. The living room was bathed in a romantic glowing light, and I turned to my rather handsome guest.

"Dance with me," Lucius said, rising.

He held out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me close to him, and we danced close together, one of his hands resting on my lower back, and the other one holding my hand. I wrapped one arm around his neck, and we stared into each other's eyes.

We said nothing, only danced for a bit, and then he caressed my cheek, and brushed his thumb across my lips, tracing it.

"Lucius..."  
"Yes, dear?"

"I...We shouldn't," I stammered. "We just met, but I feel something happening here, and..."

Lucius nodded, "I do too, cherie. I feel it too. I won't do anything to you you're not comfortable with, I promise."

I felt relieved by that, but I shook my head. "No, I need to. I think I need some reassurance I'm not ugly or anything. Do you think we could...you know?"

Lucius smiled, kissing my forehead, "Yes, if that is what you need tonight."

I knew that I was being an absolute idiot since I barely knew this man, but I was getting a divorce any way, so what the hell?

"I do, let's go upstairs."

Lucius grinned, and then picked me up bridal style, "Lead the way, Cherie."

"You don't have to carry me, you know," I objected. "I can walk just fine."

Lucius chuckled, shaking his head, "No can do. I am literally going to sweep you off your feet tonight."

"That's a big boast."  
"No boast. It is a promise."

I laughed, "Fine, fine, carry me then, let's see how good you really are."

Lucius chuckled, "Well, you will soon find out, won't you?"

"I guess we will..."


	6. Sweet Comforts Pt. 2

Alida

Lucius set me down on the ground, and as soon as he did, he lifted me up to crash his lips against mine. I kissed him back, drawing his tongue into my mouth. He complied, plunging his hands into my hair, and exploring every inch of my mouth. I began attacking his shirt, and he smiled against my lips.

"I want to undress you," Lucius purred in my ear.

"A-Alright."

He undressed me layer by layer, kissing each exposed area of skin. He undressed me to my bra and panties, and his eyes lit up when he saw that my panties were green. He kissed down my chest, stopping at my breasts to suckle and swirl his tongue around each of my nipples, making me run my fingers through his silky blonde hair.

"Oh, Lucius..."

"Shh, darling. Let me worship you tonight," Lucius purred, between kisses. "Just for tonight, you are mine. Say it."

"I...I am yours."  
"Good, and I am yours."

Lucius knelt at my feet, and questioned me with his eyes. I nodded, and he slid my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them. I wondered if he was going to do oral on me, but when he did, I almost couldn't breathe as he thoroughly fingered and ate me out until I was a panting, hot mess as my legs turned to water, and my insides wept for him to touch me.

He stood, and he undressed quickly, revealing the hottest, tonest male body I had ever seen in my life. Was I dreaming? His body was freaking perfect, and he was all mine tonight. He led me to my bed, and laid me down. He licked me up and down, touching me in places David, or any of my previous boyfriends had never ever done before. My soon to be ex never did oral sex on me, nor did he ever care about my pleasure, or needs before just 'sticking it in,' for example.

I fell apart in his arms as he entered me. I began to cry, and he held me close as he moved slowly inside of me.

"Alida, shhh," Lucius soothed, "Let it go. Let it go, my love, I am here."

"Make me forget," I whispered. "Please, love me."

"I promise that I will," Lucius promised, kissing me. I wrapped my legs around him and we kissed deeply, passionately, as he trailed his lips down my neck, nipping me hard enough to leave love bites. I moaned, and we began to move in time with one another. I explored him all over as we made slow, tender love, and soon, we were both crying out each other's names as we reached our climaxes.

Lucius cuddled me from the side, while still keeping our bodies connected. We didn't speak for a long time, just stared into each other's eyes. I caressed his cheek and pressed my lips to his.

"You want to go for round two on that, you minx?" He teased.

I rolled away from him. "Maybe. Most guys can only get it up once."

Lucius laughed, "I assure you that I am not most men, darling."

"Prove it."

He withdrew out of me, and stroked himself to peak readiness within a matter of seconds. "Just for doubting me, you are getting all on fours. Quickly, before I decide to revert to my dom days."

My cheeks went red by that admission. Oh wow, just what was I getting into here with this guy? I obeyed, and he nipped my neck as he cupped my breasts, tweaking my already sensitive nipples until they were just as perky and hard as they were before. His hands gently caressed my waist, hips, and I cried out when he began to finger me hard and fast, not bothering to be gentle or slow this time.

I felt him caress my ass, and kiss my back before entering me from behind. Lucius shuddered as he filled me, but he soon recovered as he began to move in and out of me, faster and faster until I had to grab the pillows around me to keep myself steady. He pounded into me over and over, kissing me roughly from behind as he gently stroked my neck. I knew that he could easily harm me, but he was so gentle, and yet so passionate at the same time it took my breath away.

After a long time, he finished inside of me, and he withdrew out of me, collapsing off to the side, breathing heavily. I collapsed next to him, and he kissed me deeply. But as we did so, I could feel some kind of energy flow between us.

We broke the kiss for air, and again, no words were exchanged between us, because there was no need for them. I turned off the lights, and we soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

We made love off and on for a solid week, taking breaks only for bodily functions, and eating. But at the end of the week, Lucius said goodbye at my front door. He seemed a bit disturbed by something, but he was able to hide it easily enough.

"I will contact you again, cherie," He said, kissing me goodbye. "But I just have to...see to some things first, and you have business to attend to as well. Let me know if you need a team of lawyers to help you kick that dirt bag to the curb."

I laughed at that, "Thanks. I will certainly let you know. Thank you, for the past week, it was nothing short of magical."

Lucius smirked, "An intriguing word choice there. I have work to attend to, but we should definitely do this again some time. Good luck in your trial."

He turned away from me, but I grabbed his sleeve, and said, "Lucius, please..."

Lucius turned to me, and caressed my cheek. He then lowered his lips to mine, and our tongues met. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he ran his hands up and down my waist as if memorizing my curves.

I shut the front door behind me, and I didn't notice that he didn't arrive at my house in a car. My bedroom was trashed and smelled of sex and pheromones. I had wanted my new lover to stay, but I knew that that could never be. But when I went in to my next fertility treatment the month after, I was given the delightful surprise that after three long years, I was finally pregnant....


	7. A Clandestine Meeting

Severus

The sword of Gryffindor felt like a heavy weight to his hand as he carried it to the fringes of the camp where Harry Potter and Hermione Granger set up camp in the forest of Dean. Locating their little camp had proven to be somewhat difficult, but as clever as the little witch was, she had not anticipated him tracking her magical signature.

The snow crunched under his feet as he crept up to the icy pool; it was as good a place as any to place the sword. He touched the time turner around his neck, and grinned. _Well, if Lucius can find love with a muggle, you can attempt to pursue a witch you have had some pent up feelings for._

He cast his patronus, which was his doe, and Potter followed it. The doe hovered above the frozen over lake, and disappeared. He watched as Harry Potter broke the ice, and like an idiot, he jumped in without taking off the horcrux locket. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that the Dark Lord held this boy with such high esteem.

Ron Weasely appeared, and saved his idiotic friend. Severus flipped his rings back to when Potter went off to gather firewood in the woods earlier in the day. He made sure to bar Potter from the tent, and he approached the tent.

"Harry, for the last time, I don't want to hear--"

"Good evening...Hermione," He greeted. "May I come in? It is freezing out here."

She blushed, "Oh. Yes, of course. Come on in."

He did, and warmed himself by the firepit in the tent. She brought him some hot chocolate, and sat next to him.

"Where is Harry?"

"Out looking for the sword of Gryffindor," He answered. "He should be a while looking for it. You don't seem too worried about it."

Hermione shrugged, bringing them both a fluffy black blanket. "Not really. I had a feeling you had something to do with the sword of Gryffindor going missing. You are the new Headmaster, after all."

He sipped his hot chocolate, and stirred it with his spoon. "Yes, but I came here with a duel purpose in mind. Do you remember one of our last detentions where something almost happened?"

❤❤❤

Hermione

I stared at Professor Snape, not daring to breathe or move. Slughorn docked twenty points from Gryffindor for not making the wiggenweld potion fast enough. Whatever, he was an asshole, even more than Professor Snape, if that was at all possible. I got to spend detention with Snape, and I had to help him clean the classroom. I had to use the ladder, and he was holding it steady below. I slipped somehow, and ended up in his arms when he caught me. Our lips hovered close to each other before he drew away from me.

He became distant from me then, but every once in a while in DADA class, I caught him glancing at me with a meaningful look in his obsidian eyes.

I stared at him, and nodded, "Y-Yes, I remember. You don't still dislike me, right? You're not my teacher any more, and well...I'm just wondering why you are here now."

He scooted closer to me, and he lifted my chin with his finger. "Why, indeed? I think you and I both know the reason for why I am here."

My heart began to beat fast, and skip. "I...I didn't think you liked me. I thought you hated me, a-and...um...I like you, but I'm so much younger than you, and I thought you didn't _like_ any one."

Snape, tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. I touched his cheek, and he pressed a kiss on my lips. "Mmm...you taste of chocolate," He murmured. "Is this okay?"

"I-I-Professor..we shouldn't.."

"And yet you want me to kiss you again," He pointed out. "You have always wanted to kiss me."

"Y-Yes."

"Good, because I want to kiss you too," Snape purred, and his lips pressed against mine. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair, and felt his tongue tease the edge of my mouth. "Open for me, Hermione. Dear gods, let me taste you...lioness."

I granted him entrance, and I felt my head swim as I could feel him removing my outer jacket, and he slipped a hand underneath my sweater and t-shirt to cup my breast. His lips trailed down to my neck, and his hand closed over my bare breast, and his fingers pinched and tweaked my nipple.

"Oh, Severus...."  
"Hermione....I want you."  
"I want you too..."

He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss before he lifted up my sweater and t-shirt underneath. I undressed him as well. His torso was corded with hard, lean muscle, but he had lots of scars from his past. Some of them had to be burns from potions mistakes, and others were from other more unsavory events in his past. I also saw his Dark Mark tattoo, but on him, it looked sexy in some odd way.

He stood, and waved his ebony wand to transfigure our blanket to an elegant dark oak sleigh bed, complete with black and dark green bedding. We undressed one another the rest of the way, and I laid down on the bed.

Severus crawled up my body, kissing and licking each exposed area of skin. He massaged my mons, and captured my lips with his. I moaned as he slipped a finger inside of me, moving it in and out. He licked down my neck, and nipped me playfully as he began to rub and circle my clit. I threw my head back as he kneaded my breasts, and he suckled each nipple thoroughly before he moved down to lift my legs up higher. He kissed my inner thighs, and took his time to really kiss, lick, and suck each part of my vulva and labia. But when he reached my clit, that was when I saw stars.

"Ahhh! Oh...oh...ohhh gods," I gasped, feeling tears form in my eyes as my inner walls clenched tight around his fingers.

When I came down from my orgasm, he moved to cast the anti-birth charm.

"Don't..Please."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We are at war," I explained. "What if...No, I won't say it."

Severus nodded. "Understood. Will this be your first time?"

I could have lied, of course, but I realized that the shame I felt in being a virgin came from if I told Harry, Ron, or any of my friends. I simply nodded, "You probably don't want me now."

He pressed a kiss to my lips to reassure me, "No, I...I'm honored, in truth. But are you sure I am who you want, Hermione? I'm a possessive man."

I felt comforted by that for some reason, "I know. Please Severus, make me yours. It's always been you any way."

He looked at me seriously, but then stroked himself to peak readiness, and I felt him enter me slowly, inch by inch. I felt a brief stinging feeling as my body welcomed him inside of mine.

He closed his eyes, and a tear formed in one of them. We looked into each other's eyes, and my heart had never felt so full in that moment as it did then. I lightly caressed his smooth cheek, and he kissed my inner wrist reverently.

"My lioness," He whispered, sliding fully inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him, and ground my pelvis into his, encoraging me to move as deep inside me as he could go.

"My Slytherin Prince..." I breathed, kissing him deeply, imprinting my lips upon his. He smiled against my lips and began to move in and out of me, causing me to cling to him for dear life. He picked up the pace, and soon the bed was rocking from our antics as nothing could be heard but the sounds of our shared pleasure, and flesh slapping against flesh. I lightly scratched his back, and grabbed his perfectly firm ass when I climaxed again.

He shifted positions so that I was riding him. I was so turned on that the feeling of being impaled on my wizard's cock nearly brought me to the edge. But he shifted me again on the bed, so I was lying on my stomach, and he snuggled me from behind as we kissed passionately. Sweat coated our slick bodies as he pounded me into the bed over and over.

All night, literally all night, we made love and in turns fucked. The bed was coated with our juices, and I was full of his seed as well. I didn't care, I had never felt so full, satisfied, and sore in my entire life.

Severus spooned me from behind, after making love to me again for the last time that night. "I want you to stay," I pleaded. "Please."

Severus kissed me softly. "Would that I could, lioness. But I have to maintain my cover as a loyal deatheater."

I sat up, and picked up his time turner. "I want to remember this night," I requested. "I think I deserve that if you have to sometimes side with Vol--"

"His name has been tabooed," Severus informed me. "He could locate us easily if you say the name right now. I will grant your memories to you, but not a word to your friends. They cannot know about us, Hermione."

"And if I'm pregnant now?"

"We will raise him or her together," He promised. "Do you promise to not tell them?"

"I promise."

"Then I promise to protect you as my witch," Severus promised, and a pure white light wrapped itself around us, and when we kissed, it became brighter before it dissipated into our skin.

We looked at each other wide eyed. "Um...did we just bond?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I still have to go. Be safe...wife."

"You too..husband."

We both cleaned each other off magically, and we dressed. He transfigured the bed back into the fluffy blanket by the firepit, and we paused by the tent flap. Severus caressed my cheek, and we shared one last, tender kiss.

  
Our lips moved over each other before our tongues caressed each other.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Severus summoned his wand to him, and left me in the tent. A few minutes later, (seemingly), Harry returned to the tent with the firewood. I gathered up the dirty mugs, and put them in the sink. I still felt sore between my legs from my earlier antics with...my husband.

Harry saw me pacing as the knowledge of what I did with my Potions teacher hit me full on. "Mione,' are you alright? You look a little...um, green. Are you sick?"

 _Well, I lost my virginity to your most hated teacher, and married him, because we truly bonded. Other than that, I'm good,_ "No, Harry. I just have a lot on my mind," I said, half truthfully. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, and presented Ron freaking Weasely. I scowled at Ron, and said, "I'm too tired right now to have you explain why he is here. I'm going to bed."

"But it's early and--"

"Shut up, I'm tired," I snapped. "You boys do what you want, only don't wake me up."

"Um, sure, Hermione."  
"Good. Good night."

I quickly got ready for bed, and relived my romantic night with Severus Snape. We had amazing, hard core sex, and it was so deep that we bonded as husband and wife. Could I have gotten pregnant? It was entirely possible, as we were not being careful. But as the days wore on, I soon learned the truth: I was, indeed, pregnant, not knowing that I wouldn't see my husband again for a long time afterwards....


	8. Remarried?!

Alida

Two weeks after the whole Lucius Malfoy sexarama date, Vanessa Gray, my best friend since high school came over. I went the art school route, and ended up in graphic design with a very flexible schedule, she decided to go the law school route, and introduced me to David Carews. I didn't like David at first, I thought him brash and arrogant, but it was his softer, quirky sides I had come to love. I had thought that was more important than looks, because I looked for what was in the heart, not on the surface.

But this chance meeting with this Lucius guy? What was I doing with him? I answered the front door for Vanessa that Saturday, and let her in.

I was getting the hot tea ready, and lamented not being able to have coffee since I was trying to get pregnant. Her heels clicked on the tile floors, and we shared a big hug between us.

Vanessa could pass for a much prettier sister of Tyra Banks with her wavy dark hair, and cafe mocha complexion that she always had flawless makeup on. She always had a gorgeous black Coach purse, and a Fendi briefcase when on a case. She was like my black sister from another mother, and the only one I could trust to handle my divorce case.

"Hey, Lida, babe!" She greeted happily. "How's my girl been? I came as soon as my last case was over."

I sipped my green tea, and sighed heavily, "I caught Dave cheating again, Ness. Like, he dared to bring a hooker here, and just on the day of my last IVF treatment too."

Her amber eyes softened, "Oh, God. Girl, you should've called me! I would've come right over with rocky road, and we diss chick flicks together, you know the drill."

I laughed, "I know, I know. But I want Dave out of my life, this was the last damn straw, I swear."

Vanessa sat next to me at the bar. "Good. I'm so glad you came to your senses. I have some preliminary forms you can fill out, but I won't be able to file any of this stuff until Monday. I just feel bad about setting you guys up to begin with."

I nodded, "It's okay, Ness, he was a good guy once. I wasn't looking for the perfect Ken doll to have on my arm. But..." I began blushing.

Vanessa grinned knowingly, "Uh oh. Don't tell me you had some rebound loving. This I gotta hear, tell me all about him."

I signed my name to the preliminary divorce documents, and handed them to her. She took them, and placed them in a manilla folder in her briefcase, and closed it up.

"I...Well..." I stammered, and then told her all about my sexy week of being made love to very thoroughly by the mysterious Lucius Malfoy.

When I mentioned Lucius's last name, Vanessa's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open, "Oh my God, Lida. Do you have any clue who Mr Malfoy is??"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Um, according to your reaction he's both rich and important."

Vanessa rummaged in her briefcase, and took out a copy of the latest Forbes magazine. Lucius was on the front cover, and he was the ceo of Malfoy Industries, a very prestigious telecommunications company in England and America, with expanding offices in Europe.

"Girl, try having a 20 billion dollar legacy," Vanessa gushed. "I know you're no gold digger, or anything, and you don't care about the business world per se, but he's freaking rich as hell, not to mention damned good looking. They say he refuses to date, after his wife left him for his rival, and that the divorce was finalized three weeks ago."

"He has a son in prep school," I pointed out, "Draco was his name, he said. But no, he never talked business with me. He um...well, he went to the clinic to donate for whatever reason, and we ended up accidentally taking each other's phones. I had him come over, and we had sex for a week."

Vanessa laughed, blushing, "Wow. How was he?"

I giggled, "Umm....pretty good, I guess? I mean, I've only had four other partners besides David, so I'm not a good judge on who is a good lover or not."

My best friend looked pleased. " Uh huh, that good, huh? Well, when's the wedding?"

"Ness! He was just a random hookup," I swore to myself. "And--"

"Um, Lida?" Vanessa asked. "Why is there a great horned owl on your porch with a letter in its beak?"

I got up, and sure enough, there was a damn horned owl on my porch. It hooted at me by way of greeting, and dropped a rather heavy envelope in my hands. The owl let us both pet it for a bit before taking off. I brought the envelope inside, and the address had my name and address on it, with the return address being called The Ministry of Magic.

I looked on the back, and saw that it had a real sealed piece of wax on it in purple. I used a knife to open it, and a very official legal document was revealed. The cover letter read:

_Madame Alida Malfoy,_

_I am pleased to send off your copy of your marriage license to your husband Mr Lucius Malfoy. He has, of course, already signed. Your signature, is, of course, required to make this marriage legal in the eyes of our courts._

_Hoping you and your new husband all the happy joys marriage brings, even in these dark and very uncertain times. Once again, congratulations are in order._

_Sincerely,_

_Clarice Farley_   
_Department of Marriage Licenses_

Vanessa read over the letter, and license, which was written in real quill ink in beautiful calligraphy. There was a lot of legalese written on it, but it was basically legally binding because I had bound myself to Lucius during the first night he slept with me, and they calculated it down to the very hour, which was incredible.

"Uncertain times?" Vanessa asked. "What in the world is she talking about?"

"I honestly don't know. Should I sign this under where it says Bride?" I asked. What on Earth was Lucius involved in? Ministry of Magic? What the hell was going on?

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders, " It looks like a legal formality, since they apparently know by the hour when you slept with him. Go ahead and see what happens."

I used a fountain pen of hers, and I signed my name Alida Malfoy. Under maiden surname I put Matthews. The parchment lit up for a moment, and listed my name as Alida Malfoy nee Matthews.

"Nee. That's a very formal way of listing a maiden name," Vanessa commented. "Well, I--"

Two black cloaked figures seemed to materialize in my living room, and Vanessa and I both shrieked in alarm.

"I told you that we should have apparated in the alleyway outside," A velvety smooth male voice admonished.

Then I heard Lucius's voice, "You didn't have to come, Severus."

I cleared my throat. "Um, what's going on here?"

Vanessa looked just as confused. I saw one man lift down his hood, revealing Lucius, and he pulled out a silver snake headed stick thing, and said something to Vanessa. Her eyes went blank, and then she passed out.

The other cloaked figure lifted down his hood, revealing an austere, but handsome man with shoulder length black hair, and intense black eyes. He cleared his throat, "Stupefying her would have been more discreet, cousin."

Lucius scowled, "Whatever. She will just rant and rave about the magic she has seen already. I _had_ to obliviate her."

Lucius's cousin scowled, "Yes, but you forget that a muggle doesn't have to be conscious to remove their memories. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to drop off this lady somewhere, and return. Do try to limit your spell usage, Lucius. I do not want to have to tell your son that he has to visit his father in Azkaban."

He picked up Vanessa, and her purse, and briefcase, and turned on the spot. He dematerialized with a loud pop, and I was left with Lucius...my new husband, apparently.

I crossed my arms, and asked, "So, are you going to explain to me just what the hell is going on, or not?"

Lucius nodded, "Of course. You deserve to know the truth, since the Ministry followed standard protocol and sent you our copy of the marriage license."

He took my hand in his, and led me to the living room. He pulled out his snake headed stick, and tucked it back in his cloak, nodding to himself.

"Alida, the truth of the matter, is that I am a wizard..."


	9. Confession Time

Lucius

"You're a what?" Alida asked, not sure if she heard him correctly or not. "Like..David Copperfield, or Criss Angel? That kind of magician?"

Why he felt so nervous about telling his new wife about the world she was about to enter, he had no idea, but he did for some reason.

"No, not an illusionist," He corrected her, "A wizard. My entire family, going back a thousand years have been witches and wizards. I am part of one of the premiere aristocratic pureblood families of the wizarding world. Of course, I have business dealings with your society, or muggles, as we call those people born with no magical cores, so I am wealthy here as well."

"Great. I'm Mrs Scrooge McDuck," Alida quipped. "Okay, you can do magic. Show me something then, besides my seeing owls carry letters in their beaks. Haven't you guys heard of a post office before?"

Lucius smiled. "Yes. But the Statute of Secrecy would prevent a muggle postman to find his way around a wizarding locale like Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, for example. The law was designed to protect my people from religious fanatics, and evil muggles who wished to harm our children. But things are changing in our world, and we are at war with one of our own. The killings of muggles have ceased for now, but only because the Dark Lord wishes to breed the non magical population out, and ensure only witches and wizards are born."

Alida winced, and touched her stomach. "Okay, so you guys are at war, and you involved me, because we hooked up, and that married us...somehow. You also have some power crazy weirdo who is practicing a very ruthless form of eugenics on everyone. But what if I'm pregnant now? Would it be yours, or anyone's?"

Lucius sighed, "It could very well be any wizard's child, if you are. But the possibility is very high that I would be your child's father. I can find out if you are or not definitively. Or, I can have my cousin make you the potion to be able to tell if you are pregnant or not. You would drink it, pee, and if your urine turned blue, it would test positive."

Alida appeared curious then, and he breathed a sigh of relief at that. He was quite scared of her either denouncing him ad crazy, or rejecting him outright.

"I think I would like to know right away," She decided.

Lucius took out his snake handled wand and cast, " _Medicis_."

A holographic sort of chart appeared. The diagram even included the fact that she was, indeed, pregnant. Lucius waved his wand again, and the chart disappeared. He kissed her hand, and felt supremely happy. Another child, another heir, or heiress to the Malfoy bloodline. Of course, he or she would be a half blood, but the war taught him to stamp out any of the backwards thinking he was raised with lately.

Alida touched her stomach, and said, "I guess you were my donor at the clinic. I mean, it could have happened during our week together, but I think the day we met was more likely..."

❤❤❤

Alida

Lucius scooted closer to me, and laid a hand on my belly. "Yes, I think so too. But does it really matter?"

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't."

Lucius's cousin popped in again, and took out a plain black wand, and cast, "Accio tea."

The tea I made earlier flew into a cup from my cupboard, and into his hands. He touched his wand to the cup, and sipped it. "Ah. Green tea, one of my favorites. Well, how much have you told her?"

Lucius looked uncomfortable then, "I only told her the preliminaries. Not about our parts in the war."

Severus removed his outer black cloak, and revealed a black priest-like robe that suited him perfectly for some reason.

"Excuse me, Mr Darcy," I quipped. "But I'm sitting right here. What more do I need to know?"

Severus unbuttoned his left sleeve, revealing an identical black skull swallowing a hissing snake tattoo on his inner forearm. "Oh, how about that we happen to be part of the darkside, and that our so-called master put into place this ridiculous breeding law? Or, that we are both playing both sides like the good little Slytherins we are? Do pick one, Lucius."

Lucius scowled, "The story is too long to be told in one day, you know that. My wife deserves to know."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "Congratulations are in order for us both, then. How wonderful it must be for you to be able to see your wife, when mine is with her two idiot friends."

Lucius was shocked, "She...she _accepted_ your suit, then? Did Potter and Weasely find out?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "Either they will, or won't find out. I just know that Hermione would not be safe in Hogwarts with the godsdamn Carrow twins teaching DADA classes, and being the Dark Lord's eyes and ears there. Dementors already patrol the grounds, and naturally, all the blame for the downfall of Hogwarts rests on my shoulders."

"What's DADA?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lucius answered. "Since it is such a mouthful to say, everyone abbrieviates that class name."

"Oh. I'm guessing Hogwarts is a kind of school to teach this hocus pocus stuff you two know," I summarized. "I mean, it's clearly real, and everything, and I get why you guys need to keep it hidden, and stuff, but not too many religious groups care that you can wave a wand around to do your bidding any more. I think it's pretty cool, actually. Are there people like you who are born without magic?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, they are called squibs. Squibs can, in turn, make a family with a muggle, and pass on what powers they would have had to their offspring." He glared at Lucius then, "But of course, _some_ of us were raised with the privileged notion that because these children have no magical parents, then that means they are somehow inferior in being able to practice magic effectively."

Lucius looked ashamed, "Look, if you want me to apologize to Hermione personally for what Draco put her through in her school years, I am more than willing to do that. I'm one to talk now, seeing as how I'm not with 'Cissa any more."

I sighed, "Listen, what exactly are you guys talking about?"

Lucius then explained his role in bullying a girl named Hermione Granger, and her friends Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasely. He explained that he passed on his father's pureblood prejudices and beliefs to his son, and how this war made him see the light. They in turn, talked about the prophecy, about the Dark Lord's rise to power, about the last Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald, all of it.

By the time they were done talking, it was getting dark outside. I yawned, "Wow, that was a lot to discuss. But if this Dark Lord guy is so powerful, and you need horcruxes to destroy parts of his soul, why doesn't someone just blow him away with a gun, or something?"

Severus grinned, "He would just resurrect into a new body. So long as one horcrux is intact, he will be impossible to kill with a mere killing curse. We would only be buying ourselves time to kill him at a later date. If I am going to go the family route, I certainly wouldn't want the threat of Tom Riddle hanging over my son or daughter's head when they are trying to go to school."

I understood then. "But if your wife is in a family way like me, wouldn't it be best for her to go into hiding, Mr Snape? Clearly, she wouldn't be able to dematerialize the way you two traveled here earlier, and any fighting spells would hurt her baby if they were to hit her. What then?"

Severus frowned, "I cannot publicly show that my loyalties have changed. But would you be willing to do that, Alida? Go into hiding to protect your child?"

I looked at both wizards. "Yes. If you do something about keeping your cousin's wife safe. Do you love her?"

Severus scowled, "The question is irrelevant."

"He means yes, Cherie."  
"Is he always so irascible?"

Lucius grinned, "Yes. He is actually behaving himself remarkably well today."

Severus scowled, "Very well. No time like the present. It's not like you two can go home to the Manor. I shall have to hide you two at Grimmauld Place for now. Come, get whatever you need, we're leaving."

"Whoa, hold up!" I objected. "I have a job, clients who need their web designs by the deadline specified in the contracts. I can't just drop everything to go along with you two. Lucius, please, can't you see that I can't just drop my whole life?"

Lucius caressed my cheek. "I do understand. I do, believe me. But Severus is right, it is most important now to keep you safe, especially since you can't use magic. Can you please do it because you are pregnant, love?"

I thought over everything they told me, and I looked around my house. I silently said my goodbyes to it, and stood. "Okay, I will go with you two. But I have to pack some things."

Severus agreed, "Good. I will be waiting. Pack only what you need, and let's get out of here quickly, I have administrative papers to look over for tonight."

Lucius grinned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, go write to your wife. We will be busy packing."

Severus scowled but said nothing more on the subject. Lucius cast a sort of extension charm on my suitcase, and I was able to pack everything I owned in it, remarkably enough. When he handed the suitcase to me, it weighed very little, and I changed out of my comfy blue pajamas into a casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, sneakers, and left my hair down.

Severus waited for us, and he explained, "Lucius will be going with you, but essentially, he will be throwing in his floo powder, and shouting very clearly where he wishes the network to transfer you two. I will not be following. I have business to attend to tonight. The fire will transport you as easily as if apparating. Are you ready to go?"

I looked up at Lucius, and he looked down at me, taking my hand in his, and giving it a reassuring squeeze; I squeezed it back, and Lucius escorted me into my remote control fireplace. He tossed in his floo powder, and shouted, "Grimmauld Place, parlor!"

❤❤❤

The emerald flames swallowed us up, and felt warm, but not uncomfortably so. We spun at a fast rate, and I buried my face in Lucius's cloak to keep from puking. When we disembarked from the fireplace, we came upon a beautiful, but dusty Victorian parlor room, and Lucius waved his wand over us both, cleaning us off.

I suddenly felt sick, and Lucius wordlessly directed me to the nearest bathroom, where I had my first, but not last, bout of morning sickness.

He held my hair back while I puked up my guts, and he asked softly, "Are you hungry, Cherie? I can have the house elf here get you whatever you need."

I stood up on shaky legs, and tottered to the white, Roman pedestal sink. I washed my mouth, and face, and patted down my face with a nearby clean hand green towel.

"Yes, food," I reminded myself that it had been hours since I had eaten. "Um, could I get some Chinese takeout with hot and sour soup, and those little fortune cookies? I love those."

Lucius kissed my temple. "I will see what I can do, since you're craving such odd food. But come, let's get you in bed, and off your feet. I won't have you tiring yourself out unnecessarily."

I laughed, "I'm pregnant, not helpless, hon. I think I will be fine."

Lucius shook his head, suddenly concerned, "You aren't a witch, darling. I'm not sure what being pregnant with a wizard's child will do to your body. It can be dangerous in the coming months, since your biology is slightly different than ours. I want to be cautious. Do you understand?"

I felt a bit disturbed by that prognosis, but I put a hand on his cheek, and had him look at me. "I'm willing to take the risk. I...I know our relationship started off crazy, but I'm willing to make it work if you are. Now, get me some dinner, and we can worry about the doom and gloom later on, alright?"

He kissed me softly, and he led me to a bedroom on the second floor. I took off my shoes, and undressed to my underwear and t-shirt. I got into bed, and he tucked me in.

He pressed a kiss to my lips, and winked, "Sleep well, Cherie. I will bring your dinner to you when it's ready."

I kissed him, "That sounds great, thank you."

He nodded, and he left me. I curled up, and quickly went to sleep, lulled to sleep by the peacefulness of the old house around me...


	10. Good News?

Hermione

One Month Later...

Ron destroying the horcrux locket seemed to bring some much needed stability to our little group. But when I began to get tired easier, and the smell of eggs cooking on the iron skillet in the morning began making me puke nearly every morning, that was when I knew that I had a problem.

Also, it was not like me to miss a period. Sometimes, due to my busy schedule during school, it would be delayed, but always, I would get it by the end of the month. I sneaked outside just as the sun was coming up, and cast the medical charm over me. My medical chart popped up, and it revealed the truth: I was pregnant by my secret husband. I would not be able to apparate once I started to show, due to the danger of the fetus being splinched, and causing the mother to miscarry. I conceived on the night Severus came to me, and we bonded ourselves to one another; it was a deeply personal, beautiful exchange of pure magic.

"Oh, Severus," I murmured aloud, ending the spell. "What are we going to do about this?"

I touched my still flat stomach, and marveled that inside of my womb, life was growing there, life me and my husband created together. I wanted this baby, and I would have this baby, I decided then and there.

I checked the protective enchantments around the camp, but just as I was about to go back inside the tent to start cooking breakfast, a snowy white owl landed, and perched on top of the tent with a heavy envelope in its beak, along with a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet. I took down these items, and pet the owl. It nibbled my fingers affectionately, and took off.

The scroll was the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, but the envelope was an official Ministry document; it was addressed to me, and had this location inked on it, and also had the London office to the Ministry of Magic printed on it as well. Harry saw me carry in these things, and his eyes widened.

"Um, Mione'? Why is the Ministry sending you something in the owl post?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

I felt a big weight drop into my stomach like a heavy piece of lead. "Is Ron up yet?"

Harry looked around. "Nope. Why? What's the matter?"

" _Muffilato_ ," I cast with my wand. " _Impertible_."

I took out my Swiss Army pocket knife, and cut the seal of the purple sealing wax on the back of the heavy parchment envelope. A large document came out, and I blushed, because it was...my copy of my marriage license to Severus Snape. The letter that came with it read as follows:

_Dear Madame Hermione Prince,_

_We had a hard time reaching you, but your husband assured us that you did not perish in this war. We require your signature as a last minute confirmation that you bonded with your current husband Severus Prince nee Snape. We require this for all of our records of marriages that occur, in accordance with our laws. Hoping you are well, and may I offer you belated congratulations on your marriage._

_Yours,_

_Clarice Farley,_   
_Department of Marriage Licenses_

I saw that Severus had already signed it Severus Prince under the line of groom in his beautiful, spidery script handwriting. I found a quill, and quickly signed it Hermione Prince. The marriage license lit up for a second, and listed my name as Hermione Prince nee Granger, under the line for bride.

Harry glared at me, "It's time you told me what is going on. How in the world are you like suddenly with Snape, and how did you two end up like this??"

I unrolled the Daily Prophet, and there was the notice: all wizards had to donate sperm to the muggle clinics, or face Azkaban for an indeterminate amount of time. Any witch not already pregnant and married, will have to donate her eggs to be frozen and given to muggle women to have children. Any witch not in compliance with the new law, will face immediate imprisonment.

I sat back, amazed. "He...he saved me from this. I don't think you or Ron would have obliged me by getting me pregnant. But at least I'm safe on both counts on that."

Harry stared at me, his mouth wide open. "Merlin's beard, are you freaking serious??"

I nodded my head. "I ran the medicis charm myself, Harry. I'm a month along, it's the reason a lot of our food disagreed with me, why I tire so much easier. No doubt about it, I'm pregnant. At least, I gave my first time to my husband as I was trained since I was little."

Harry got up, and began to pace. "I can't _believe_ you, Hermione! What the hell is wrong with you?? He's like...like...he killed Dumbledore! He's murdered tons of people, and even had a hand in my parents being killed. But oh, that's okay with you, isn't it?! Did you spread your legs for him all during school, or is this a new, weird ass development?"

I felt tears fill my eyes, but I wiped at them angrily. "No! I...I've liked him since fourth year, ever since Ron acted like some jealous idiot, and got mad at me for going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, instead of him. But it just...it grew from there, my feelings for him. He never touched me intimately in any way until you decided to follow that doe patronus, and we..." I blushed, remembering how beautiful our only day together was, "Well, was finally able to express our feelings for one another."

"You mean to tell me that while I nearly _drowned_ trying to get the sword of Gryffindor, you were in the tent FUCKING Professor Snape??" Harry nearly shouted, his face going red with rage.

"YES! AND SINCE WHEN WAS IT YOUR PLACE TO CURTAIL WHO I COULD OR COULD NOT CHOOSE TO SLEEP WITH??" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

Harry shrank back in fear, and shock, but he soon recovered coming within inches of my face. "SINCE I'M LEADING THIS LITTLE EXPEDITION, SLUT. YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY DON'T WE GO BACK TO LONDON, AND YOU CAN HOP ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS, AND YOU CAN TELL YOUR SLYTHERIN DEATHEATER HUSBAND EXACTLY WHAT MY MISSION IS, HOW ABOUT THAT???"

I cried bitterly, and slapped him, hard across the face, "How _dare_ you! After _everything_ I have done for you, all of the effort I put into keeping you and Ronald out of trouble, and to serve detentions just because of your _stupid_ missions, I manage to truly fall in love with a great wizard, have his child, and you want to begrudge me that? Fuck you, Henry Potter! Fuck you, I'm taking all of my stuff, and leaving. I'm done trying to help a walking dead man anyway."

I summoned my things, and ended the silencing spell. By now, Ron had woken up, and so far, had not heard our raised voices.

"Um, Mione'?" Ron asked. "Why are you packing up your stuff? Is there a new horcrux to find or what?"

I wiped at my eyes angrily, "No. I'm just out of here, Ronald. I'm leaving behind some of the books, and my notes, but I'm done with this quest. Harry can explain my reasons when I'm gone."

He rubbed at his ginger hair, making it stand up on end. "Where will you go?"

"London," I decided. "Possibly Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts is more than likely too dangerous. But seriously, good luck on your quest. You will do fine."

I summoned my marriage license, and before I could put it in my beaded purse, Ron looked shocked, and a bit hurt that I got married to Severus Snape of all wizards. But unlike Harry, Ron asked, calmly, "Do you really like...love him?"

"Yes, very much so."  
"And...he you?"  
"Yes."

Ron teared up, but didn't react angrily, "If he hurts you, I'll freaking kill him myself, I swear it. Are you sure you want to go to him?"

I was surprised by Ron's level of maturity here, and it made me hug him. He hugged me back, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Then...I'm happy for you."  
"You are?"

He nodded. "I just wish it could have been me is all. But I can see how you would go for him, he's brilliant, powerful, just...I hope you know what you are doing, Hermione."

I smiled. "Thank you, Ronald. Oh, and you two should read what new eugenics law the Ministry passed in the Daily Prophet. Be careful about that, they seem dead serious about enforcing it."

Ron nodded. "I will. Um, I'll smooth things over with Harry."

"You do that."

I got ready to go, and when I was ready, Harry tried to stop me from leaving, but I shook my head. Harry nodded, and I went outside the camp, and concentrated on the street Grimmauld Place was located at. I got the destination firmly in my mind, and I turned on the spot. I found myself apparating into the nearest alleyway...

❤❤❤

At this early in the morning, there were few muggles about. Mostly people walking their dogs, or getting their Sunday morning paper. I checked to make sure the coast was clear before I made the Black house appear. When the front door, and stairs appeared, I rang the doorbell.

A very pretty, blonde lady a few inches shorter than me, opened the door. She looked surprised to see anyone on the doorstep.

"Um, who are you?" The lady asked. "I was told by Lucius I wouldn't have any visitors while he was at work."

Lucius? The only Lucius I knew was Draco Malfoy's father, and there was no way he would shack up with a muggle. Would he?

I shook my head, confused. "I'm Hermione Prince, I guess you could call me."

A flicker of recognition flashed in her blue eyes. "Oh! Right! You must be Severus's new wife. You're...um, younger than I was expecting. But come in, come in. I had Kreacher, is that the goblin creature's name? Yeah, I had him prepare some pancakes, and orange juice. My name is Alida by the way."

She let me inside, and that was how I learned that not only did Lucius Malfoy remarry, but it was to a muggle woman who seemed fascinated by everything having to do with the wizarding world as a whole...


	11. Settling In

Alida

The damn portrait began screaming as soon as Hermione came into the house, "MUDBLOODS! MUGGLE SCUM DESECRATING MY SACRED SPACE! OH, SUCH A DISGRACE FOR THE HOUSE OF BLACK!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and got out a pretty vine wrapped wand. "Excuse me. I think it's time to silence the late Walburga Black for a while. I will explain why mudblood is such an offensive word later."

I followed her into the main gallery, and she cast, " _Langlock_!"

Mrs Black's mouth disappeared, and she made the thick black curtain fall back down over a stern faced, blonde woman wearing a severe Victorian dress.

The house fell quiet, and Hermione nodded to herself, tucking her wand away in her blue jeans. "That's better, isn't it? Kreacher will eventually remove the hex, but until then we can have some peace and quiet."

We drank tea together, and we studied one another. "Soo, how did you come to meet your husband?" I asked the young witch.

Hermione tucked her curly brown hair behind her ears. "He was my Potions teacher, and I first met him when I was twelve. He was a sarcastic git, and he acted hateful towards me and my friends. I can't tell you all of what Severus did, but he kept me, and my best friends Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasely safe from You Know Who, for years. I respected and admired him for years as a brilliant, powerful wizard, and teacher."

I could hear the love she had for the dour, stoic wizard flow out of her, and smiled, "So, what changed?"

Hermione idly stirred her tea, and drained it. She set her cup aside, and sighed, "My fourth year. Did Mr Malfoy explain about Hogwarts? The school Houses, and how each student is sorted into their dormitories?"

"He only said that he and Severus were in the same dormitory together," I answered.

Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes, "Figures he would get secretive about it. Very well. Hogwarts is divided into four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. On the night a first year student, normally an 11 year old witch or wizard, arrives on the school grounds during the welcome feast, they are sorted into a school House. Godric Gryffindor, the founder of my school House, enchanted his favorite hat to determine just the proper school House for each student based on their personality.

"Gryffindors are meant to be daring, and chivalric, Hufflepuffs loyal and hardworking. Ravenclaws witty and creative, and Slytherins cunning, crafty, and opportunistic, for example. I was almost sorted as a Ravenclaw, but the hat does take your personal choice into consideration...most of the time, any way. Severus wanted to be a Ravenclaw, he's certainly smart enough to be one, but the sorting hat kind of factors in family legacy in deciding on where to sort students, and he told me that his mother's family was in Slytherin for centuries, the same as your husband's family.

"Anyways, during my third year on, I began to see Severus differently, like, as more of a man than my teacher. I was still studious, and practically lived in the library to study and do homework. He also started to tease me and call me things like 'know it all', and 'insufferable nosey girl.' I didn't see it as teasing...at first. But when Professor Lupin didn't take his wolfsbane potion, and he turned into his werewolf form, Severus protected me and my friends."

"But you didn't realize you had a crush on him, right?" I asked.

Hermione grinned, "No, not at first. See, I thought I had those feelings for Ron, but never said anything to him for fear of being rejected. Anyways, during the Yule Ball fourth year, you would call it prom, I guess, Ron came over all jealous, because I went to the dance with another guy who was kind of cute. He certainly was dark haired like Severus. I felt crushed by that, and fled the Great Hall, and wandered out to the gardens. Severus was patroling the grounds like all of the teachers did, trying to keep students from making out, or outright shagging, mostly. Anyway, he found me crying by one of the water fountains, and we talked, really talked. I vented to him about how horrible Ron was being, and all of that. He held me as I cried my eyes out."

"Aww."

She smiled warmly, "We shared a nice waltz, and I could swear that he almost wanted to kiss me that night, but he reined himself in. He escorted me back to the Great Hall, and went back to chaperoning with the other teachers. Fifth year on, he never acknowledged that anything amiss had happened that night. But last year, I had one detention with him, and I helped him to clean the DADA classroom. Well, I was up on the ladder trying to dust the dragon chandelier when I slipped, and fell. He caught me, and we both stared at one another before he composed himself, and retained his professional attitude towards me as a student."

I nodded, completely understanding, "Wow. That sounded very intense. So, the night you two actually got together, he admitted his feelings?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, in so many different ways. But tell me how you snagged the most narcissistic, racist wizard imaginable. I'm dying to know."

I told her my story, not leaving anything out. Kreacher than popped in with our breakfast.

"Breakfast is served _Mistress_ , _Mudblood_ ," Kreacher drawled, his ugly face twitching with disgust. "Will there be anything else Kreacher can get you two?"

I frowned at the use of that name. "Kreacher, please don't say that nasty word again in this house."

Kreacher scowled, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. But then he righted himself, and breathed more evenly, "Yes, Mistress. Kreacher will obey."

"Good. Now, please leave us in peace," I ordered politely.

Kreacher popped out of the room with a small pop, and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I ask why he looked like he was going to have a seizure?" I asked.

Hermione cut her strawberry pancakes, and sighed heavily, "House elves are essentially slaves for life, bound to serve a pureblood wizarding family for life, or until they can no longer hold a serving tray any more. If they speak ill or do anything against their bound family, they are cursed to harm themselves physically. I'm impressed that Lucius gave you such authority over the Black family house elf."

"That's horrible!"

"I agree. They can only be freed when their master presents them with clothes," Hermione explained. "But in school, I started a club that tried to petition the Ministry of Magic to demand their masters treat their house elves, and to pay them for their services. It didn't work out, but I'm glad you're treating Kreacher better than most witches and wizards would."

"What does mudblood mean?"

Hermione flinched at the name, and nodded, as if confirming something to herself. "It literally means 'dirty blood.' By calling someone that, you are telling that witch or wizard that just because that person has no magical parents, that they are inferior to you."

I shivered at that. "So, you're telling me that my husband taught his own son that that behavior was somehow okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and Draco bullied me for years because of it. Ever since second year, when he found out my parents are dentists, and I wasn't a half blood, or, had a wizarding parent. Apparently, the Malfoys aren't as stringent as other pureblood families, and welcome friendships with half blood magical people. So, for me to learn that Lucius Malfoy of all wizards, not only was intimate with a muggle, but bonded to her via marital consummation, you can imagine my shock."

I think I understood her shock then, and ate a bit before saying, "Well, he has been nothing but sweet and caring to me. Maybe he has turned over a new leaf."

Hermione nodded, "I certainly hope so. But enough doom and gloom, I think I want to get settled into my bedroom, and get this place a bit more liveable again. Is Lucius expected to return from work?"

I thought about it, and thought that there was no harm in telling her, "Well, yes. Why? Are you going to grill him about this whole marriage thing?"

She shrugged. "I might. He can get a message to Severus, and hopefully, we will both see our husbands."

I jumped into action then. "Alrighty then, let's get to it, time is a wasting."

Hermione laughed, "It sure is. I like you, Alida, you're a breath of fresh air."

I found myself hugging the girl. She hugged me back, and that afternoon we cleaned, and bonded over the news that we would be pregnant together, not aware that we would come to need each other so much in the days and weeks to come....


	12. Sending A Message

Lucius

The handsome blonde wizard held Hermione's letter in his hand, and he felt nervous about having to be the one to give the message to Severus: he was going to be a father. Hell, they both were. But after Alida turned ill later on in the same night Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, he felt comforted by the fact that there was another woman around to help his wife through this ordeal.

He walked down the hallway to the Headmaster office, his dress loafers clicking against the stone floors as they echoed. The stone gryffin that was a prime feature of Albus Dumbledore's design style was replaced with a snarling dragon, exquisitely carved, and it reflected the allegiance of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts quite well.

"Lioness," Lucius said the password. The dragon stepped aside, and the stairs ascended to the ornate medieval door that led into the office. He went up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Severus's voice called from within.

He went inside, and the office was redesigned in a gothic Slytherin style that he greatly approved of. Severus was grading papers, his quill furiously scribbling.

"Yes, Lucius?" Severus asked, without looking at him. "What message does the Dark Lord have for me these days?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "I came to deliver this letter...from Grimmauld Place."

Severus looked up, raising an eyebrow. "And why would your wife write me?"

"Not my wife, yours."

Severus stopped writing, and gave him his full attention then. "Is this a verbal message, or did she write to me on parchment?"

"Parchment."  
"Ah. Let me see it, by all means..."

❤❤❤

Severus

Lucius handed him the letter, and unfolded it. In Hermione's neat, school girl cursive she wrote:

_My Prince,_

_I had to leave Harry and Ron to finish the horcrux quest due to a very personal circumstance that happened to me last month. Severus, I wish that I could tell you this in person, even look at you as we shared the burden together. But there is no easy way to say it: I am pregnant. You know the dangers of traveling via apparation, and how our baby would be placed in danger if I continued to travel with them._

_I left them my notes, and some of my text books. However, I did manage to grab out of Harry's things your old sixth year text book. I thought you might appreciate having it in your possession again if nothing else, but for your old notes in the page margins._

_Please tell Lucius that Alida is not faring well at all. I also want to express my apologies for some of the vitriol I expressed to him every time I was called a mudblood. I had no idea that biologically muggles could struggle with a pregnancy from a wizard._

_Lastly, I want to see you, my love. I want to share this burden with you, and hopefully, this news brings some needed love to your days._

_Yours Forever,_

_Hermione Prince_

Severus grinned at the use of her marital surname. He burned the letter, and looked up at his cousin.

"I will go to her," He decided. "But after I am done with certain administrative work here."

Lucius looked visibly relieved, "Good. So, are you going to tell me what was in the letter?"

"Simply that you need to see to your own wife," Severus answered. "And Hermione expresses her heartfelt apologies for all the times your family insulted her, due to your wife having such a rough time of carrying this child you fathered on her."

Lucius looked like he had struck him. "I...Technically, I did my duty. I donated, and Alida happened to be the recipient. I have no doubt that the Dark Lord intends on most of the muggle women to die trying to carry these magical children to full term."

 _Of course, it was, you were there for the meeting, you twit_ , Severus mused. "Naturally. Well, do leave me in peace until dinner time. I assume that you have other business."

Lucius scowled, "Whatever, _grouchydaddy_ pants. I'm going, but just so you know, if you don't show up for dinner, we will have words, little brother."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Lucius left, and Dumbledore stirred in his portrait, "How wonderful for you two to be getting along so famously."

"Don't you have a grave to haunt? Or is it your perpetual job to annoy me?" He demanded.

Dumbledore laughed, "Oh, hush Severus. Honestly, in light of all of these tyrannical measures Riddle is passing, you becoming a father is certainly a silver lining in all of this."

Severus scowled, "Whatever. I have work to do, unlike you."

Dumbledore laughed, disappearing to go into one of his other portraits in the castle. Severus continued to grade papers, and checked his pocket watch. It was nearing 6PM. He decided to get ready to go to Grimmauld Place. But first, he went to the gardens, and went to the greenhouse, where he gathered some red roses together. Once that was done, he changed into dark muggle clothing, and apparated to the house.

After waving his wand, the stairs, and doorway of the Black residence appeared, and he went inside. He heard the piano being played in the parlor, and he hanged his coat on the coathanger.

Hermione sat in the parlor, dressed in jeans and a mint green off the shoulder sweater. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down her back, and fell to her hips, it had grown so long. Her fingers flew over the ivory keys as her face was engrossed in reading the sheet music in front of her.

He moved on silent steps into the parlor, stealthily moving so as not to disturb her at her playing her Chopin. She looked so beautiful, so angelic, and as he looked over his wife he could not believe that this witch was his. Gods, he loved her. He took out a rose, and stroked her cheek with it, slowly, softly caressing her smooth cheek.

"Severus..." Hermione purred, looking up at him. Their eyes met, and he handed the bouquet to her. Her hazel eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"Good evening, wife," He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She touched his cheek, and he sat down next to her. She kissed him softly, seeming to taste him on her lips. "Mmm, good evening, husband. Did you get my letter?"

He rose to put her bouquet into the nearest vase, and gave it water from his wand. He sat back down beside her on the piano bench.

"I did. Can you tell me the news again? I do not quite believe it," He grinned, kissing her.

Hermione chuckled, placing his hand on her still flat belly. "I'm carrying your child. I'm not sure whether you are pleased or happy about that."

He sighed, stroking her cheek. "It's not a question of whether or not I am happy with the news, lioness. I am concerned for your safety, and for our child's now. You will have to remain out of the fighting, I am afraid."

The old Hermione would have railed against this, but she seemed to understand where he was coming from with this.

"I understand."

"Good. If anything happened to you both, and I was responsible for that, I would never forgive myself," He said, seriously.

"I know. I love you too."

"Oh, no more mushiness from you, Mrs Snape, it is most unbecoming," He teased.

She socked him in the arm playfully, "Oh fine, I suppose I will just throw these dead flowers in the trash. Such is the travesty of love, Mr Snape."

Severus winked at her. "You've got me there. Now, let us go see how the current Mrs Malfoy is faring, shall we?"

She laced her fingers through his. "Yes, let's. Lead the way, my Prince."

They walked upstairs hand in hand, and checked in on Mrs Malfoy. She was sicker than Lucius made her out to be, and so he slowly, but surely, nursed Alida Malfoy back to health, but it took all night to do so, and when Lucius returned to the house after work, he stayed by her bedside all night, praying to all that was holy for his wife to survive her sickness....


	13. Extending The Olive Branch

Hermione

Two Weeks Later...

Alida recovered early in the morning on Sunday, and the whole household was greatly relieved. Lucius looked very tired, but relieved that his wife was going to be alright, and healthy. Draco dropped in, and he had brought white roses. He eyed me, uneasily, not sure whether to hug me, or belittle me.

But I offered up the olive branch by saying, "Draco...I know that we have never been friends, and frankly, have never liked each other, but I did marry Severus, and that makes us family, so--"

"It's okay," Draco finished. "With all that is going on with the Dark Lord, and everything, hating you just seems like a waste of time for us. Plus, I hear you're going to be a mum, so how can I hate a new Prince being born, right?"

I stepped forward, and so did he. We walked towards one another, and hugged. We heard a slow clap in the background and broke away from one another, flustered.

"I...Sorry, dad," Draco apologized. "I was just trying to...you know--"

"It's alright, son," Lucius said, his voice genial. "We're all family here. I'm glad you two are getting along."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're all just one big happy family. Mum's suing you for alimony, by the way, dad. Oh, and it should be in the Prophet soon, but Potter and Weasely didn't donate, and the posters should be published soon. I thought you guys should know."

We all sat at the dinner table. I sat next to Severus, and Draco sat next to Lucius, naturally. Dinner was quiet, and no one said much, except to pass the condiments to a person who asked for it. When it was over, Lucius filled a plate and all but bolted up the stairs to see Alida. Draco looked concerned.

"He really does love her," Draco commented. "I thought it was because she figured it was him who got her pregnant, and she was using him for his money."

"Do you think he will be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Draco answered truthfully. "Mum kind of had a hard time trying to have more kids after me, and when the healers said she couldn't three years ago, it was kind of a relief to my dad, at least, on the surface. He really wants another kid badly, I know that much."

"Yes, yes, how very touching," Severus remarked dryly. "You two can continue to bond or whatever, but I am going to administer Alida's health potions."

Severus left me and Draco alone, and I noticed that Kreacher had already started working on cleaning up the dining room. We went into the parlor, and sat down on the couches as far away from each other as we could.

Draco rolled up his left sleeve to itch his Dark Mark tattoo. "Does it still hurt?"

He seemed to be lost in thought, but my words seemed to snap him back to the present. "No, but I do feel a slight draining of my powers. I think that would neutralize if the Dark Lord ever died...when he dies, I mean."

"I see. Will you be staying here tonight?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

Draco shook his head. "I can't, my mum wouldn't like it. She already can't stand that my father remarried a muggle."

"Alright. But won't you come to meet Alida? She's very nice," I pressed.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I might as well, he already muddied the Malfoy line up a bit by producing a half blood."

I led him upstairs, and I knocked on the bedroom door. Severus answered the door, and noticed that it was just us.

"She's stable," He informed us. "She talked a bit with her lawyer a bit on her phone, and will be sleeping soon. What are you still doing here, Draco?"

"I came to meet her."

"None of your usual sass, boy," Severus warned. "She suffered a great deal of sickness due to her condition already."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've got it. I'll be nice to the interloping muggle, Uncle, I swear."

Severus scowled, "I'm watching you, boy."

"Whatever..."

❤❤❤

Draco

As he approached the bed, he was dismayed to see that the muggle was very pretty, despite how frail she looked. She laughed at something his dad said, and both his father, and the muggle looked at him.

"Alida, darling," His father introduced, "This is Draco, my son from my previous marriage."

Alida looked up at him, and said, "You look just like your father. Come, sit, I insist, your father talks about you often."

He sat down in the nearest chair. "Thanks...I guess? Hopefully, it's only good things."

She looked at his Slytherin badge, and uniform. "Oh yes, he says you are very good at some sport called Quidditch, and you have this long standing feud with Harry Potter. If you weren't wearing that cloak, you could pass for any other prep school student."

"I didn't pick it out."

"No, of course not, but you strike me as a good kid, in spite of that tattoo on your arm," She reasoned. "Just know that that is _not_ what defines you. You," She tapped his heart, "You define you."

Draco felt humbled by her words. "I...Thanks. I hope you feel better soon...mum."

Alida laughed, "Oh God, Draco. Now you'll make me feel old if you keep calling me that. Call me Alida, I insist. I'm not your mother, and I'm not here to take her place, or steal your father away from you. I just hope that we can be friends one of these days."

She held out her hand, and Draco looked at it, silently debating with himself before taking her hand in his, and shaking it gently. Severus nodded.

Alida yawned, "Okay, I think that Nyquil you gave me earlier is kicking in, Severus."

"It's called a Sleeping Draught," Severus informed her, "But you can call it Nyquil if you like; it does the same thing, only this is made from natural ingredients, not synthetic ones."

Alida grinned, "And there is the teacher in you. Is he always so bossy, Hermione?"

His godmother laughed, "Actually, this is mild compared to what Draco and I put up with in school. Good night."

" 'Night, Hermione."

Everyone but his father left their shared bedroom. Draco really wanted to stay, and share in this peaceful family home life, but his mother needed him, and like it or not, he needed to make his report to the Dark Lord, or face being tortured, or worse. So it was, with a heavy heart, that he made his goodbyes, and apparated back to the Manor, and passed a very restless night, waiting to be summoned like any other deatheater in the ranks....


	14. Giving The Report

Draco

After his Uncle and father said good night to their wives, they accompanied him back to Malfoy Manor, because all of the deatheaters were summoned to a "special," meeting. The Dark Lord didn't seem too unhappy when he sent for everyone, but then again, it was hard to tell with the Dark Lord what he could be thinking at any given time; it was best to walk on egg shells in his presence.

He went to his room, and changed into a nice dark suit, and his father and Uncle made the rounds. Despite the dark malaise that seemed to inhabit his childhood home, there was an air of celebration in the Manor. There was something to celebrate, and the Dark Lord seemed to be happy, but again, who could really tell with him? He was about to go down to dinner when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He answered it, and his mother stood on the other side, dressed in a lovely black power suit, her blonde hair in a tight French bun as usual, and her makeup perfect. She smelled of sweet lavender mixed with lily of the valley, like always.

"Hi mum," He greeted. "Can I ask why the whole house seems...happy?"

His mother closed the door behind her, and shook her head. "I do know the reason, but I cannot share it with you. How was Grimmauld Place?"

Translation: "I sent you there for a reason, and you had best report on this usurper wife, or there will be hell to pay."

Draco composed himself, and reported, "Well, Aunt Hermione returned to Uncle's side, and she is pregnant by him, apparently, no sperm bank for her, that came about through the old fashioned bump and grind."

His mother rolled her eyes. "Irrelevant to what I need to know, although you calling that...that _witch_ , and I use the term loosely in her case, sickens me, son. But do continue, I wish to hear more about what I need to know."

"Fine. She's very pretty," He continued, "Kind of petite, not tall like you. But she was very nice, and even asked some stuff about Quidditch, and--"

Slap! A hard one across the face. A thin line of mascara dripped down his mother's cheek, and he felt instantly bad that he had been so honest. "T-That _bastard_. How dare he?! I was the most eligible witch of my year! I gave over thirty years to him, and this is how he repays me?? Just because she can give him a baby and I can't!"

His mother, usually the most self contained and disciplined of witches, walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it, sobbing. Her slender frame shook as she cried.

Draco walked up to Narcissa, and reached out his hand to try to comfort her. She glared at him, and spat, "You are a traitor. You're choosing a filthy muggle bitch over me!"

He sat down next to her. "Mum, it's not like that. She was just...she has this way of making people open up to her when they meet her. Even Uncle Severus likes her, and he takes to no one easily, he's like a cat that way."

Narcissa flashed him a ghost of a smile, "Yes, your godfather has always been a closed book, save to those he truly cares about. Forgive me, Draco, for my outburst. It's just...I gave my all to your father, and it still wasn't gold enough for him. But come, let's not tarry here. The Dark Lord wants you to give your report to him in the library before dinner."

Draco swallowed past a lump that had formed in his throat. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

They were halfway to the library, when there were screams coming from just beyond the door. He looked at his mother, and she looked at him, and shuddered as they understood what was going on. They went inside, and in the center of the library, Lucius Malfoy was writhing in agonizing pain as the Dark Lord himself cast the Cruciatus Curse over and over again.

Voldemort looked up at them as they joined the assembly of the Inner Circle. A cold smile wreathed Voldemort's thin mouth. Ah, Draco. Excellent. Perhaps you can confirm whether or not it is true that your father mated with a muggle."

Lucius looked up at him, and his father's gray eyes said, Be truthful, son. Draco nodded back.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco reported. "It is, but he committed no crime. He simply fell for the woman who he anoymously got pregnant by his sperm donation."

Voldemort breathed in a hissing breath, and ended the spell. "Well done, Draco. Now, what of your Headmaster? Is he not tied intimately with the mudblood Granger girl?"

His Uncle Severus looked just as bad as his father, if not more so. "Yes, it's true, sir. He got his wife pregnant as well."

Voldemort nodded. "Ah. Well, you have proven a loyal enough servant to tell me the truth. Your reward is the sparing with your godfather, and father. Step forward, Bella dear."

His Aunt Bellatrix did, and she had a smug, satisfied sneer on her face. "The Dark Lord and I...are pregnant! So, let's not be all glum and sad, because I'm joining The baby train too! Cha Choooo!!"

Some good natured laughter met this remark, and a party began all around them as deatheaters began to relax, and start celebrating the fact that his Aunt Bellatrix was pregnant...with the Dark Lord's child.

Draco and Narcissa levitated two very injured wizards into their respective bedrooms, and all during the rest of the evening, they attended, and nursed them back to health. Slowly but surely, his dad and Uncle healed up, and recovered, and by the end of next month, the two wizards were able to inform their wives what took place, and the terrifying consequences for all of wizardkind if the Dark Lord and Bellatrix LeStrange did produce a child. But during this time, Draco and his mother, kept their heads down, and bided their time, like the good little Slytherins that they were....


	15. The Sword Is Gone

Harry

Apparating to each location after Hermione left the quest became an exercise in monotony. He had the golden cup, the Hufflepuff family heirloom that Voldemort turned into a horcrux, and he was turning it this way and that under the light of the propane lantern. Ron kept sneaking out for supplies at each town they came to, and reported that he had seen more pregnant women than he had ever seen in his life.

Ron brought back their WANTED posters with a $20,000 galleon or pound reward on his head, but Harry himself had a million galleon bounty on his head; not because he was The Boy who Lived, or The Chosen One, but because he needed to do his part in donating his crazy glue to the nearest fertility clinic.

Tonight, Ron brought back a big fried chicken dinner and he said, "We have to do something about this bounty on both of our heads."

Harry bit into a chicken wing, and ate a bit before answering, "Yeah. But I'm wondering why the Dark Lord would be targeting women like this. I mean, it's not like I'm not thrilled to be with a girl, but why the push to victimize them?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. But when I went to town to get this stuff, I've seen more muggle women than I could count with big bellies. The few wizards I encountered who knew I was a wizard, told me that it's some crazy scheme to stamp out muggles completely. All muggle babies are being killed, and replaced with magical ones."

Harry's blood ran cold. "Gods. I just hope Hermione is alright. At least, she doesn't have to worry about getting knocked up by some random wizard."

Ron nodded. "I'm not thrilled with her being with Snape either, but at least he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"That you know of," Harry retorted. "Who knows what goes on in a Slytherin's mind anyway?"

Ron looked like he regretted something, and he said, "Harry, she's happy. You have to accept that. Did I want to ask her out? Yeah, but he's more of her match, mate. Half the time, I have no idea what she's talking about, and he would. I think they would make each other very happy."

Harry wanted to say a few choice words, but decided against it. "Fine. So, what do we do about this bounty on our heads?"

Ron shrugged. "Find some muggle girls to shag?"

They both laughed over that, and suddenly, the tension was lifted. They finished up dinner, and went to bed.

"Harry, you awake?"  
"Mmhm."

"We should check in with the Order soon, I think," Ron murmured.

"Yeah, let's do that. Night', Ron."  
"Night' Harry."

Harry finally nodded off to sleep. He did not sleep well, because he had dreams of Griphook, the goblin, betraying them and taking the sword of Gryffindor for himself. They managed to grab the goblet horcrux, but at the expense of losing the one tool they needed to dispose of the dark magic that was on it still. Now, it was just a useless gold cup with the Hufflepuff heraldic crest on it...

❤❤❤

The Next Morning....

They got ready to go, and packed up their supplies. Ron was in a joyful, happy mood, because he was going to see his family again. But Harry was not so optimistic, indeed, he worried that he was going to be putting Ron's family at risk by being there. But what else could he do? There was one last horcrux left, save Nagini, of course, and that horcrux was tucked away in Hogwarts somewhere. Luna Lovegood would probably know where it was, but then again, Cho Chang would probably know as well, and he didn't exactly want to enlist his ex girlfriend for help, because they did not part on good terms.

Harry packed the Hufflepuff goblet in his pack, and threw on his usual jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt, and sweater underneath his denim jacket. Ron cooked breakfast, and they ate quickly before washing everything and putting it in the main pack, which Ron carried.

When they were done getting ready, Ron took his hand in his, and turned on the spot. The Burrow came into focus, and Mr Weasely greeted his son warmly, and then him, once they answered a question only they would know.

Mrs Weasely was beside herself with happiness, and the other Order members were there. After sleeping arrangements had been dealt with, they gave the worst news that could have possibly happened: Bellatrix LeStrange was pregnant with Lord Voldemort's baby, and they now had no choice but to comply with this new eugenics law, or else, face a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for non compliance.

Ginny then spoke up at the table with a radical suggestion, " Or...Harry could simply marry me, and he would be in compliance, because we would begin trying immediately. Bill is already married, and is trying, and Fred and George are gay, and they refused to donate. Everyone else is toeing the line, even Hermione is pregnant with Snape's kid."

Mr Weasely looked to Harry, and asked, "Would you be willing to do this, Harry? I know you have your mission, and all, but it would save my little girl if you did."

Everyone looked at him, expecting an answer right away. Even Ginny wanted an answer, and he seized up under such pressure. Lupin nodded in encouragement, and he felt a little bit better.

"I will do it," He finally said, his voice sounding suddenly shy.

Everyone but Ron breathed out a big sigh of relief. Ginny came around to his side of the kitchen table, and flinged her arms around him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Harry blushed, and kissed her back, suddenly feeling ridiculously happy. "Um, can me and Ginny be alone for a bit?"

Mrs Weasely nodded, "Yes, dear, of course. We have no time to lose, we have a wedding to plan, after all."

Harry took Ginny by the hand, and led her out to the porch. They sat side by side in the rocking chairs, and she apologized, "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

He held her hand, and kissed it. "It's alright. I was going to propose anyway after the war, but..well, I guess this just ramps things up. Are the other girls safe?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. Tonks married Lupin, and she's pregnant now. Fleur is pregnant, and I'm not sure about Luna and the Patil twins. But I don't know if the Ministry will go after them, because they are in school. But when I heard about Snape and Hermione, I was shocked."

Harry winced. "I...I reacted badly. You know I can't stand the guy, and that's why she left the quest was because she found out that she was having his kid, and--"

"So she wouldn't be able to apparate soon," Ginny finished. "I get it, but Harry, she's always liked Snape, just like I have always liked you...even when I tried to date other guys to get over this crush I had on you."

Harry nodded. "I guess you won't have to hide your feelings for long, since you'll be my wife."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I did donate some of my eggs, just to be safe. All of the guys did, except for mum and dad since they're ineligible, because of age. Are you ready though...to try for kids?"

"Are you?"  
Ginny nodded.

"Oh, Ginny," He murmured, and helped her rise. He cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and brushing her breasts against his chest.

"Ahem," Lupin cleared his throat.

The two teenagers jumped apart, and were both blushing. "Sorry," Harry apologized.

Lupin laughed, "It's cool. But Molly wants you two apart until the ceremony. Oh, Ginny, your mother wants you."

Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the lips, smiling knowingly. He winked. He watched her go inside, and Lupin asked, "Are you sure you are ready to marry her?"

"I was going to propose after the war was over anyway," Harry reasoned, "So, yeah. I've always cared about Ginny. It's just been pushed up to now to do it."

"Good."

"Do you think my parents would approve...Remus?" Harry asked, still not used to calling a former teacher of his by his given name.

Remus smiled warmly, "Yes, I think your mother would especially like Ginny. I just wanted to say that I am happy for you two."

Ron stood in the doorway, and he looked both shy, and like he had a lot on his mind. "Harry? Can we talk alone?"

Lupin grinned, "I'll be off with Arthur if you need me, Harry."

Harry turned to Ron, and Ron came outside, and he said, "We have to talk...about us...."


	16. A Love Confession

Harry

Ron looked really nervous, and seemed to be sweating bullets as he said, "Harry, I'm really happy for you and my sister but...well, I thought I would confess that this trip with you made me realize that I like wizards too....and well, I've always sort of had a s-soft spot for you."

Harry was taken aback. "I...Ron, I don't know what to say."

Ron nodded, understanding, "Yeah, me too."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunno. I guess...I just didn't know how to feel about it myself," Ron replied, stuffing his hands in the j pockets of his jeans. "I mean, how do you tell your best friend in the whole world that you're bi? Or, that you like him in _that_ way?"

Harry was at a loss as to know what to say about that, in truth. "I get your point. Is that why you had a problem with me wanting to date Ginny?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I just thought that you should know before you marry her."

"Ron, I love her," Harry decided. "I'm glad you told me, but it would never have worked out between us, I like witches only."

Ron looked very crestfallen, and he kicked up some dust from the porch as he absorbed this news, "Oh. Okay, we can still be friends, right? This isn't too weird for you?"

Harry shook his head, and drew him in for a hug. "No, mate, it's fine. I'm just saying it would be weird, since you're like the brother I never had. I wouldn't be able to see you as anything more than that."

Ron broke the hug. "I get it, I just thought that I would try. I'll just...um, go."

Ron left him alone, and soon dinner was served. All anyone could talk about was the upcoming wedding that was to take place. But the wedding did not take place for another week, and only because Kingsley Shacklebolt had to call in all of his favors to make this happen.

In the meantime, Harry spent as much time as he could with Ginny, albeit in a very supervised manner, but anyone would have to be blind to not notice that the young teenaged magical couple was very much in love, and that the marriage would be a very successful one...if they both survived by the end of the war, that is. But even if they did not survive, the Chosen One' s legacy would survive through at least one Weasely, at the very least...

❤❤❤

Two Days Later...

Mr Weasely took Harry and Ron to the nearest muggle fertility clinic, and he had to fill in fake information in order to donate their crazy glue. Ron went in first to do his donations. The process was very easy, but he felt drained and tired afterwards, because they took a lot from him.

When the Nurse finally called Harry in, she was a cute blonde wearing a candy striper uniform. She eyed him lustfully, and asked, "If there is anything I can help you with in getting in the mood...I can help, you're quite cute."

Harry laughed, "I thought you Nurses weren't supposed to touch the donors, and I'm engaged."

The Nurse pouted sexily, "Oh, that's just too bad. I'm going through a bit of a dry spell myself, and you seem too cute to let that semen go to waste in a cup alone."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, see, I've never actually done... _it_ with any girls before."

The Nurse's blue eyes darkened with barely repressed desire. "Mmm, lovely. Well, it's your lucky day, big boy. I'm willing to be generous. But let's not do it in this small room. I know where we can get to a bed. I'm Brie by the way, but I can go by any name you want."

"How about Ginny?"  
"Weird name."  
"Her parents are like hippies."

"Cool. And your name, handsome?" Brie asked.

"Harry."  
"Ooo, kingly."  
"I guess."

Brie led him to a maternity room, and she locked the door behind them. The room was done in ugly, garish pinks and blues, but there was a double bed used normally for recovery from abortions, and live births. She pushed him down on the bed, and undressed completely.

Harry stared at her gorgeous body. She playfully undressed him, and kissed every piece of skin that was bared. She kissed down his chest, and picked up his wand.

"What's this?"  
"Um, my lucky stick."  
"Cute. I think it's working."  
"I guess so."  
"Damn straight, handsome."

She continued to lick down his chest, and when she got to his penis, she began to lick up and down his whole length. It felt...freaking awesome. She cradled his balls, and squeezed them gently. He moaned at the back of his throat. But he saw stars when she began to stroke him up and down, and use her mouth to suck him. Her head bobbed up and down faster and faster, and he felt a pleasure he had never felt before suddenly wash over him. He felt like he was close to going over the edge, but to what, he had no clue.

"I...I think I'm close," He gasped.

Brie popped her head up off of him, and his fully erect penis came out of her mouth with a wet plop. She crawled up his body, and straddled him. She guided his penis inside of her wet pussy, and that was when he felt transported with pleasure.

"Ginny, baby that feels so good," He moaned, his voice husky with desire as he came.

The Nurse kissed him. "I think I can get a really good one out of you this time. Let me show you what that dick is really for."

She began to move up and down on him, and he touched her everywhere, even fingering her ass, because she seemed to enjoy that. She rode on him faster and faster, until her inner walls clenched his penis like a vice, and she cried out his name as she combusted all around him.

He soon put her on all fours, and thrust hard and fast into her, pounding her into the bed like his life depended on it. He filled her pussy up to the brim, and then got her ass as well. He filled both holes, and she then gave him another blow job that made her swallow his cum as well.

When they were done, she had him wank off into the specimen cups. Before he left, he fucked her one last time, and was able to control when he climaxed then as he pounded her against the wall hard.

They shared a very passionate kiss, and she said, "It's a shame my man can't fuck as well as you can. We would have some hot times together, you and I. Your fiancee is a very lucky girl."

Harry picked up his wand, and pointed it at his lover that he just ravished like a filthy sex doll, " _Obliviate_ ," He cast. "Sorry. I hope this gives you a kid, and protects you from the wizarding war. But I have to go."

His Nurse lover fell unconscious, and Harry cleaned himself up with magic before dressing and going out to the lobby to meet up with Ron and Mr Weasely.

"Where were you, mate?!" Ron demanded, "You've been gone for _three_ hours."

"Um, sorry, they had to get more samples," Harry lied. "I'm seriously hungry right now. Can we get a pizza, Mr Weasely?"

Mr Weasely grinned, "Sure. You kids earned it. Let's go."

Harry kept things non chalant but cheating on Ginny felt really wrong. He decided that he would tell her...some time, just not now. They went back to The Burrow, and Harry slept the rest of that week, eaten up with guilt for what he did, and not saving himself for marriage as he had originally intended. He had to tell her, and soon, just not today....


	17. The Wedding

Ginny

One Week Later....

The last pin was placed in my hair, and my veil flowed freely down my back as I had my hair waved, and put up in a lovely up do.

My dress I decided to wear a simple white empire waisted dress, with a round neckline. The bodice was heavily beaded, and while it wasn't as elaborate as Fleur's dress, I was happy with it all the same.

"You look beautiful, Ginbear," Mum said happily. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yes. I've waited so long to marry Harry. Am I dreaming?"

Mum laughed, "No, of course not, dear. I wish you guys had more time to court, but I suppose you two have been orbiting around each other enough."

I hugged my mother, and wiped at my eyes. I went downstairs, and dad escorted me down the flowered aisle. Harry was dressed in a lovely black tuxedo, and he looked so dashing, I could not believe that in a few minutes that the wizard of my dreams was going to be my _husband_.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood as the officiant, and he said formally, "Who gives this witch to be married on this day to this wizard?"

My dad cleared his throat, "I do. I am the father of the bride."

Kingsley nodded, "Ginevra Weasely, do you accept this wizard as your husband and mate?"

I looked to Harry, and blushed, "Yes, I do with all of my heart accept this wizard."

Kingsley turned to Harry and asked, "Henry Potter, do you accept this witch as your bride and mate?"

Harry smiled, and said, "Yes, I accept her as my wife and mate."

"You may join hands now," Kingsley instructed. "And speak your vows to one another."

I hugged my dad, and he took his seat beside my mum, who was crying happy tears. Harry took my hands in his, and Kingsley took his wand, and magical ropes of blue light surrounded our arms.

We faced each other, and I said, "Harry, I have waited years for this moment. Ever since second year when you saved me from You Know Who, I have loved you. I never dared dream you wanted me for me. But I am so glad that I waited, because it has always been you. I promise then to be a good wife to you, to be your confidant, love your children, and help you through this journey we call life."

Harry blushed, and said, "Ginny, I grew to love you over time, but I never thought that I had a chance with you. I knew you crushed on me, but since you were my best mate's sister, I never asked you out. I promise then to always be your comfort, your protector, and to love our kids with all of my heart."

Kingsley ended the spell, and the rings were handed to us. I wore my grandmother's diamond bridal set, and Harry's ring was a simple white gold ring. Kingsley then put the marital enchantments on it, and then announced happily, "You may kiss your bride, Mr Potter."

Harry turned to me, and he caressed my face before he gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, and then the band of light around us dissipated.

"May I present Mr and Mrs Potter!" Kingsley announced to the assembly.

Everyone clapped, and it was all very wonderful as we greeted everyone. It was sad that I wouldn't be able to meet any of Harry's relatives, but even if his Aunt and Uncle Dursley were invited, they would most likely not attend. Oh well, my family was more than big enough to include him into the Weasely flock. But there was something...distant about Harry, almost like he felt guilt about something. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I knew that I had to ask about it sooner rather than later.

Bill played something romantic on his electric guitar, and sang some muggle rock ballad I wasn't familiar with, as me and Harry danced our first dance as a married couple.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Harry leaned in, and whispered about how at the fertility clinic he slept with a really pretty Nurse, and how he probably got her pregnant. "...And I'm just really sorry, Ginny, but I swear I will be faithful to only you, and--"

"Harry, it's okay," I decided to forgive him...for now. If he did it again, well, all bets were off, "You weren't married, and I'm kind of surprised you were a virgin before that. I waited, but that's because of my parents, not me."

Harry blushed, "Oh. Well, I'm glad you're not mad about it. I know how you get sometimes."

I laughed, "Look who's talking. I'm just saying that I gave you one free pass, and you took it. Besides, it's all in the past, this is a new life."

Harry kissed me lightly. "I love you, Gin. Seriously, thank you for not being mad."

"I'm not, I trust you after all."

My mum then announced, "Everyone, come check out the cake!"

A big three tiered cake was rolled out with lovely red roses on it, and a cute pair of fairies were kissing and dancing on top of the cake wearing little miniature copies of my dress, and Harry's tux on them. The feast was huge, and I was quickly stuffed, but I had to cut the cake with Harry as lots of pictures were taken of us. We gently fed each other the first slice, and the reception passed without incident after that...

❤❤❤

When everything was all said and done, Harry and I retreated to my bedroom, which was decorated as a marital suite. Harry helped me out of my dress, and I helped him out of his tuxedo. We looked at each other, and didn't feel like the time was right.

"I would feel a bit...weird doing _it_ in your parent's house," Harry explained.

"Maybe if we cuddle first? We've never done that," I suggested.

Harry blushed, "Yeah, um, let's ease into it, there's no rush."

Harry got under the covers, and I followed suit. He put his glasses on the nightstand, and shut out the lights. He spooned me from behind, and suddenly, I felt awkward, because aside from making out, I had no clue what sex was like, or how to go about going all the way. Mum and Fleur said it always is a bit uncomfortable for the witch the first time, but after a few times, it felt great.

Harry started to kiss me from behind, and I melted into the kiss, granting his tongue access. He slid his hands all over me, exploring my curves, and I began to moan against his mouth when he began to finger my pussy.

"Oh...Harry...th--that feels soo good..."

He chuckled, picking up the pace of his finger thrusting inside of me. "Mmm, you like this," He purred in my ear. "How about if I do..this?"

He stroked his finger up and down my steadily moistening pussy lips, and he began to circle that little bean of flesh at my apex, and I began to whimper as I bit my lip, reaching my climax.

"Ow."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think I bit my lip too hard."

Harry chuckled, "Let me kiss it better, babe."

I chuckled, and let him kiss me. He rolled me over, and he positioned himself between my legs. "Are you ready for me?" He whispered.

"Yes, but go slow."

"I'll try to make it less painful for you," He warned.

"It's okay, I'm ready."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Harry eased himself inside of me, and the feeling of him filling me, really hurt. I began to cry, it hurt so bad. He began withdrawing out of me, but I grabbed his butt, holding him in place.

"No, don't," I begged. "Please. We have to...well, try for kids, remember?"

Harry sighed, "Not at the risk of me hurting you, Ginny. We can do this at another time."

I cried, "We can't. I have to be back at Hogwarts on Monday. I'd like to be knocked up by then."

Harry sighed, "Alright."

He pushed further inside of me, bottoming out. I wrapped my legs around him, and we began to move together as we kissed and Harry picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into me. My headboard smacked against the wall as my mattress squeaked loudly. I could vaguely hear footsteps leaving the hallway, and I felt ashamed, because my family left me with no privacy whatsoever.

Harry then lifted my feet on to his shoulders, and thrust hard into me faster and faster a few times before I could feel a warm wetness fill my pussy. Harry then stopped, and withdrew out of me. He collapsed off to the side so as not to crush me, and we shared a kiss as we faced one another.

"That was nice," Harry said.  
"I'm sore."  
"That's normal...I think?"

"Oh, well, I'm glad it was with you that I got to share it with you," I admitted. "Was...Was I okay?"

Harry smiled, kissing my forehead, "You were great, babe, honestly," He yawned. "Good night, love."

"Good night, Harry."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Harry soon drifted off to sleep, and I soon slept, and dreamed of this day in great detail until I drifted off to the land of sleep completely....


	18. Returning Home

Alida

Just as I was able to get up, and move around again by the end of the second week my morning sickness left me bedridden, Hermione put the house on high alert.

I was trying to finalize some last minute emails to Vanessa about my divorce case when Hermione burst in, and she said firmly, "Whatever Twitter update you have going on can wait."

I sent off my email, and shut off my phone, and plugged it in. "Why? What's happened?"

"Severus and Lucius are back from giving their report to Vol...You Know Who," She said as calmly as she could. "And they really look like they had a number done on them."

I got moving, and slipped a robe on over my pajamas. I noticed that Hermione wore some long black silk robe over whatever she wore to bed, if anything. Kreacher, a female house elf, and another male house elf I didn't know, was attending to them as they lay on separate couches.

I knelt by Lucius's side, no longer caring what Hermione said to her dour husband. Lucius looked really banged up, like someone had beat him up badly. Lucius opened his eyes, and smiled at me, but it came out as a grimace.

"Cherie," He greeted, his voice quiet and tired. "Is...Are you and our little one alright?"

I touched my belly, and felt a small kick against my hand. "He or she is fine. In fact, I just felt the baby kick."

I gently laid his right hand on my belly, and after a few seconds, the baby kicked again for him. Lucius smiled in relief, "Our baby feels strong, darling. But Severus and I barely got out of my own home alive, and..." He trailed off, coughing shallowly, "My sister in law is carrying the Dark Lord's child."

"Oh my God."  
"Exactly."  
"What can we do?"

Lucius lifted an eyebrow, "Do, my love? _We_ can do nothing. But me and Severus will have no choice but to join our powers with the Order of the Phoenix. Severus has to go back to Hogwarts, and if I know Hermione, staying behind isn't a Gryffindor's style."

"Who beat you two up, these injuries look bad," I said, gently touching a wound on his chest.

Lucius shrugged. "Crucios, semtemsempras, good old fashioned fists from former comrades. I knew I would catch hell for being found out. Severus, what other hexes did the Dark Lord unleash?"

Severus looked over at us, and shrugged his shoulders, "I forget, honestly. Your ex wife helped us to get out of the manor, and so did Draco."

Lucius nodded, "I hope 'Cissa made it back alright."

"Me too..."

❤❤❤

Hermione

"Hold up," I interjected. You two mean to say that he knows that you're a double agent?"

Severus shook his head, "No, I told him nothing about that, just that we were involved."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Well, we both knew that little secret was going to be revealed sooner or later. I mean, if I have to be cooped up either here, or in Spinners End, I would rather it be because I'm pregnant, and not as a result of outright sexism."

Severus laughed, "Gods forbid I ever get a stupid notion like that in my head. But you also have to be around to protect Alida should it come to that, as she cannot use magic."

Alida sighed, "I kind of wish that I did know magic. Is it really just a question of power, or is it just knowing the spell's word?"

Severus answered, "Knowing the name of the spell, charm, hex, or curse is not enough. The power comes from within a witch or wizard's magical core, and is cast through their wands. Of course, we didn't always have wands, but I am afraid that over the centuries we have grown too reliant on them, like a handicap crutch, you might say."

"And there is my informative, but sarcastic Potions teacher," I commented. "My goodness, we haven't seen much of him."

Severus feigned a scowl, which looked cute on his face. "Careful, know it all, or I will dock House points."

"Uh huh. This far from Hogwarts?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are there really points?" Alida asked, curiously. "I mean, it seems kind of silly to compete for a prize just to keep the students behaved."

Lucius kissed his wife's cheek. "And...it's official my wife is a Hufflepuff. Hell has truly frozen over."

I laughed, "Oh hush, my being tied to a Slytherin is worse, and I caught a lot of hell from my friends for being with one of my House's rivals. You do realize that badgers, particularly honey badgers, eat snakes, right?"

Both wizards laughed. "I knew that, yes, lioness," Severus smirked.

Alida chuckled, "So, does she call you 'snake', if her House emblem is a lion?"

"Only when I'm mad at him," I pointed out. "But let's let these guys rest up, they've been through one hell of an ordeal."

Alida kissed Lucius's forehead, and I kissed Severus. He winked when I pulled away, and whispered, "Love you, lioness."

"I love you too, my Prince."

The house elves popped in, and began attending to our two wounded warriors. Alida followed me into my bedroom, and asked, "Okay, spill. Just how serious are our husband's injuries?"

I picked up a brush and brushed out my hair as I sat at my vanity table. "The Cruciatus Curse, and the sectemsempra curse are both torture curses. The Cruciatus is supposed to feel different to each magical person, and the severity of injury depends on the skill of the one casting the curse, and for how long. The sectemsempra curse tortures you by creating deep cuts on you, as if your attacker sliced you with a sword. Severus invented that curse for his childhood bullies."

Alida was shocked, "Oh my! He really was a dark wizard in his time, I guess."

I nodded, "Yes, and only he knows the countercurse to reverse it. I--"

A badger patronus materialized, and Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice came out of it, "Harry Potter has married Ginervra Weasely, and she seeks sanctuary. May she enter?"

I really didn't want Severus and Lucius bothered when they were trying to heal up from their injuries, but Ginny was a friend.

"Yes, Kingsley, she may," I reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Remember to not say You Know Who's name as it has been placed under the taboo charm," Kingsley said, and his patronus dematerialized.

The front door rang. "Well, do you want to meet a friend of mine from school?"

Alida smiled, "Of course."  
"Then let's go."

We went downstairs, and I introduced Ginny to Alida Malfoy. Ginny hugged me, and Kingsley Shacklebolt gave me a very terse nod as if to say, 'You're in charge now. Hold down the fort.'

I nodded back, getting the message loud and clear. Ginny kept up a running dialogue with Alida as she answered all of the older muggle lady's questions, especially about Quidditch.

"So, how is Harry and Ron?"  
"Good."

"Are you here until the start of term, or..."

"Just until Monday," Ginny answered. "Um, have I said too much to you, Alida?"

I waved away my friend's fears. "She's married to Mr Malfoy, Gin.' It's okay to talk about the wizarding world with her, the marriage enchantment swore her to secrecy about talking about our world to other muggles."

"Wait, what if I did talk?" Alida asked, with that same curious tone of voice.

Ginny sighed sadly, "Then you would die."

"Ginny!"

"What? It's true, it's wizarding law," Ginny explained. "It's how we can marry muggles in Europe, but in America, it's still illegal. It's nothing against you, Alida, it's just to protect us from evil muggles who would kill us all if they saw what we could do."

Alida understood. "It's alright, I get it." Her phone rang, and she started talking to her divorce lawyer. "...Um, I will check."

"My lawyer wants to meet to go over the paperwork Monday," Alida explained. "Could one of you go with me? I wouldn't be able to get back in the house otherwise."

"I will go with you," I decided. "Ginny has to go to school in the morning. She has a train to catch at King's Cross Station."

Alida conferred with her lawyer, and she said, "...Great Ness,' 1:30 sounds great. We'll do lunch. I'm bringing along a friend you've just gotta meet, she's awesome...Cool, I'll see you then, girl. Bye."

Alida looked excited, "Vanessa said that she's looking forward to meeting you, Hermione. But if we can't do that poppy teleportation thingy--"

"Apparation," I supplied.  
"Yes, that. We will have to drive."

"Um, aren't you a Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "Surely, Lucius Malfoy of all wizards wouldn't dream of driving like a peasant."

"Hey, my husband is _not_ as bad a narcissist as my ex husband David," Alida laughed, "But you do have a point, Ginny, he should have a limo service he keeps on retainer. I will certainly ask him."

I yawned, "Good, you do that. Sorry, Ginny, it's almost time for my anti nauseam potion. We pregnant girls get tired more easily."

Ginny blushed, "Oh wow, it is true. You really are pregnant. You're so lucky, I hope it happens for me soon."

"I'm sure it will," I said encouragingly. "Good night, Ginny."

"Good night, Hermione."

I went into my bedroom, and found Severus had been levitated to my bed, and was heavily sedated. I took off my robe, got ready for bed, and carefully climbed in under the covers. I softly pressed a kiss to his lips, and snuggled into the warmth of his body. I was soon asleep, and dreaming about the end of the war where my family was safe, and free at long last....


	19. Doing Paperwork

Hermione

I settled into the plush black leather seats of the Lincoln stretch limousine after dropping Ginny off at King's Cross Station. I yawned, really wishing that I could have coffee, because I had to soothe Severus back to sleep after he had a nightmare about being back at Malfoy Manor. Me and Alida both wore crisp black suits, and I tucked my wand away on a garter on my leg, and disillusioned it so that muggles wouldn't be able to see it.

Alida gave directions to the chauffeur, and we soon pulled up to a posh glass skyscraper in the middle of London. The chauffeur let us out, and we grabbed our purses before leaving.

I found the building to be too modern in design for my taste, I soon discovered, and much preferred the elegant, old world architectural quality of the Ministry of Magic instead. All of the muggle women dressed in identical black or gray suits, and the muggle men looked like walking Ken dolls. I was thankful that Severus looked like none of these male lawyers.

The reception desk, like all of the flooring and walls, was done in white gray marble, and apart from a few modern sculptures dotting about the lobby, the building looked very clinical, and uniform to my eyes. Alida signed in, and I did the same. The receptionists gave us our visitor passes, and told us to go right up to Miss Gray's office, because we were expected.

We took the elevator lift, not really saying much. When the lift stopped on the thirty second level, we got out, and Alida knocked on her lawyer's office door.

"Come in," A dark voice I never expected to hear beckoned from the other side.

I grabbed my wand, and there in the flesh stood Lord Voldemort, standing over the bloodied bodies of a very dead black lawyer lady, and a somewhat chubby spiky haired man wearing a shapeless gray suit.

Alida screamed, but Voldemort cast, " _Langlock_!"

Her tongue latched itself to the roof of her mouth, and she screamed as if gagged.

" _Expelliarmus_!" I cast, and his bone white wand flew somewhere in the office.

Voldemort laughed coldly, and approached me, his clawed fingers reaching out to stroke my cheek, but something repelled him from coming within inches of me.

"Ah, clever, clever. A pity you turned one of my best soldiers against me, little mudblood," He taunted. "And pregnant already? My, my, Severus does move fast, doesn't he?"

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Do whatever you want to me, but leave Alida out of this, she isn't a part of this war."

Voldemort approached Alida, and she trembled in fear before him. He ran a clawed nail down her cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "Ah. It appears that your bond with Lucius is not as strong. How _delightful_ that is for me."

I could hear an unmistakable hiss from a snake, and a huge black anaconda slithered in, and Voldemort said something in parseltongue to it. Voldemort chuckled, "....Hmm, perhaps. But for now, you will carry a message to my wayward soldiers, Madame Prince. Tell Lucius to come alone, and accept his rightful punishment like a man, and maybe, just maybe, I won't kill his family while he watches. _Accio_ wand."

His bone white wand flew into his pale white hand, and I moved to defend Alida, but he cast, " _Stupefy_!"

I couldn't move, or do anything, because the darkness took me, and the next thing I knew, I was lying in a dark, unfamiliar bedroom...at Hogwarts, and Severus was there, thankful that I was alive and safe. But for how long? That was the real question...


	20. Return To Hogwarts

Hermione

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings around me. My head also hurt like I had a hangover, but then I saw Severus sitting by my side, dabbing my forehead with a warm washcloth.

"Ow...Alida!" I shouted, sitting up faster than I was ready. "Severus! Alida...she's...that snake faced bastard took her...killed those two muggles! I...I...We need to save her, and--"

"Shhh," Severus soothed. "Lioness, I know. The Order of the Phoenix already knows."

I looked up at him, and noticed that he still looked very banged up, and that he had Lucius's trademark snake head cane with him.

I scowled, "And yet, _he_ still managed to kill two muggles undetected, and for all I know, he killed Alida as well. By the way, where am I? I've never been in here before."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "These are my original quarters. I stay in the Headmaster's quarters now, but I thought it safer to place you in the dungeons."

"How did you get news of what happened?" I asked. "You're still injured and--"

Severus put a finger to my lips, silencing me, "Being tied to a governor of Hogwarts has its perks. Anyways, Phineas Black's portrait informed me that you and Alida had gone out. Lucius already knew, of course, that you two needed a limousine since you cannot apparate in your condition, so I had Kreacher go and inform Shacklebolt as to what was happening."

"And he _still_ let two muggles die," I snarled. "I tried to defend her, but he was too fast. He stupefied me, but not before he gave me a message, and--"

"I gave it to Lucius."

"Without my consent? Seriously??" I snapped. "Are you freaking serious right now, Severus?! You of all people know that that is wrong!"

"And what was I supposed to do, just wait until you woke up?!" He shot back. "Hermione, you have been unconscious for a damn week! I was worried about you, and I thought...if she..."

I knew where he was going with this line of thinking, and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. "Oh my gods, I...I'm so sorry, Severus. You were afraid that I was going to die or something. Weren't you?"

Severus sighed, and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. I took his hand in mine, and apologized, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, and for overreacting."

He kissed my hand, "There is nothing to forgive, I would react in exactly the same way in your shoes."

"So, where is Lucius now?"

"He has gone off to save his wife," Severus answered. "Of course, it's an obvious trap, which is why the Order insisted on having aurors tail him, in order to catch the Dark Lord."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "His message was specific though, 'come alone.' Stupid fools. I know I'm a Gryffindor myself, but even I find this plan both foolhardy and reckless. He will kill them all, just the same as he killed Cedric Diggory."

Severus smirked, "You've been spending too much time with Slytherins, lioness."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe it's stupid to have first years sorted into their destined school House on their very first night in the castle."

"I can't disagree with you there," Severus leaned over and kissed me chastely. "I have some administrative business to take care of. But I don't want you moving from this bed unless it's to use the loo. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Go work."  
"I'll be back soon."  
"Alright."

Severus left, and I turned off the lights, curling up under the covers. But it took a stupefy charm to knock me out, because I worried about Alida. She wasn't a witch, and pregnant besides. What if she died? What would become of Lucius if the worst should happen? I stared up at the canopy of Severus's bed, and tried to count sheep.

I tossed and turned, and finally, I groaned aloud, "Fine. Screw this."

I found my wand on the nightstand, and grabbed it. I pointed it at my temple, and cast, " _Stupefy_."

My wand tumbled out of my hand, and I surrendered to the spell easily enough, and slept without dreams, or worries, until the morning after....


	21. Into The Snake Pit

Alida

Darkness followed me as I woke up. Where? I had no clue, but the pasty snake faced man did something with his white wand, and before I knew what was happening, I was asleep, and dead to the world. I heard locks disengage, and then a light came on, forcing me to shut my eyes.

A woman sighed in exasperation, "Oh, good gracious! I can't believe they chained you to the floor."

I slowly opened my eyes, and that's when I looked up, and saw a very beautiful, statuesque blonde woman wearing dark green tailored robes of some kind. Her eyes were a lovely sky blue color, which matched her golden blonde hair very well. Also, her makeup was flawless, it was like looking at a supermodel, it was uncanny.

She looked down at me, and frowned, "Well, well, so you are this Alida muggle I have heard so much about. Blonde, blue eyed, if I didn't know Lucius as well as I do, I would say there was hope for our marriage. But alas."

My blood ran cold. Narcissa! This was Narcissa?? God, she was gorgeous, and I'm not into women whatsoever. "I...I never meant to try and replace you, and--"

Narcissa crouched down to my level, and pointed her wand at me, " _Relashio_."

My chains fell off magically, and I rubbed at my sore wrists. She helped me up so that I was sitting up. I noticed that we were in an elegant guest bedroom designed in the French Rococo style.

She noticed me looking around the room, and she scowled, "This was Lucius's mother's bedroom at one time," She tucked her wand away somewhere on her person, "Not that you deserve it, but you obviously made a favorable impression on my son, and he insisted that due to your condition you should be given a guest bedroom, instead of a cell with the other.. _.people_ like yourself."

I looked up at this intimidating woman, and felt sorry for you. "Wow, just wow. No wonder he couldn't stand you."

Narcissa smiled, but it was cold, and it frightened me a little bit, "Hm..Spirit. Yes, well, I am certain that you will lose it soon enough. Your needs will be attended to by a house elf, I will certainly not soil my robes any further with your presence."

She stood, and strode to the door, closing it quietly, and locking it securely behind her. I moved about the room and spacious, beautiful bathroom in shock over just how wealthy my new husband was. David could only have dreamed of such wealth and ostentation in his dizziest daydreams; just thinking about my late husband made me collapse on to the bed, and cry bitter tears.

The blood was everywhere all over Vanessa's office...and the way that damn snake of his devoured his best friend and husband....nope, it's best not to think about that, or things are bound to come up sooner or later.

I barely made it to the loo before my stomach emptied itself of its contents. I checked to see if this was due to morning sickness, or trauma. I took a few deep breaths, and concluded that my nausea came from what I saw, rather than my baby effecting my hormones in a negative way. I tried to stand, and gave it up for a lost cause after a few minutes.

I crawled to my bed, and managed to climb on top of it. I sobbed and found myself falling asleep, and not waking up for a long time. Not until I was being woken up, and roughly taken out of my prison cell by four figures in black cloaks, and masks, and led by a tall, crazed looking witch in a ratty looking black dress....

❤❤❤

Bellatrix

The eldest Black sister watched as Greyback and Crouch dragged the muggle woman into the parlor. She sipped her anti naseaum potion out of her silver flask. Fucking kid, she really needed a drink right about now to be able to do her work. She rubbed a hand over her rounding belly, and stumbled along, eager to get down to business.

"You are sure this is your replacement?" Bella asked her sister. "She looks a little too short to entice him."

Cissy scowled, "I'm positive. But are you sure that the Dark Lord wants her tortured?"

Bellatrix giggled, "Torture? Nah, who said anything about using the Cruciatus? I know of a better torture, Cissy. Fenny, sit her up."

Fenrir did, and forced the muggle's head to look at her. Bellatrix grabbed her by the throat, and squeezed. "Ah yes, a pretty wittle thing you are. A shame I can't kill you, Tommy would be most mad at little ole' me if I did."

The muggle began to cry, and her disgusting tears got on her. The woman sobbed, and accused, "Your boss killed my best friend! He killed my ex husband! You people are sick monsters!"

Bellatrix cackled, "Wah, wah, waaaah! Boys, I think we have to break in this little bitch, and maybe make a few of you her...backdoor men, so to speak. Heee heee! I think that would work just fine!"

The muggle narrowed her eyes. "You cruel, heartless bitch! Both of you, how can you--"

" _Langlock_!" Bellatrix cast with her wand.

The muggle's lips sealed up, and she began to scream. Narcissa whispered in Bella's ear, "Are you sure this is wise, sister? Rape is...I don't agree with it."

"Oh, hush, Cissy," Bellatrix pouted. "The Dark Lord said I wasn't to harm a hair on her wittle wittle head. But he said nothing about tormenting her mentally. Do as I say, and shut up, or Draco will have a go at her."

"You...You wouldn't."

"I would! Now, carry out my orders, I want a show around here!" She all but shouted at her younger sister.

Preparations were made, and the blonde muggle bitch was led out in chains. Wormtail brought out a tray of finger foods for her to sample as she reclined on a plush Roman chaise. Draco reclined on the next Roman chaise, his face impassive and stoic, but she knew better. Good, perhaps this would teach the boy to only pursue purebloods, as was his sacred duty.

Bellatrix rose, and said formally, "In our Dark Lord's absence, I, as your Dark Lady, have declared that the hostage be a guest of our pleasures. Narcissa, dear, bring the goblet."

The assembled deatheaters chortled, knowing that the lottery was about to begin. Narcissa brought out a beautiful silver goblet with emerald eyed snakes wrapped around the stem; it was a Slytherin heirloom, and was one of the Dark Lord's favorite pieces to showcase that he was, indeed, the Heir of Slytherin.

"Draco, dear," She decided, grinning at her nephew, "In honor of your request to treat the muggle as an _honored_ guest, I have decided that the first pick goes to you."

"Aunt Bella, I--"  
"Silence! Do it, or else."  
"Yes, Aunt Bells."

Draco reached into the cup, and drew the first name. He wordlessly handed it to Bellatrix, and she read, "Fenny, lucky you. Now, no biting her, or the Dark Lord will crucio you for weeks."

Bellatrix watched as Fenrir Greyback tore off the muggle's clothes, and forced her on all fours as the woman tried to fight him. She laughed, loving the spectacle as the huge, burly werewolf after trying to stick his cock into her, finally got the muggle to behave.

The deatheaters chanted, "Again! Again!"

Names were drawn out, as each man got his turn with the muggle as time went on. Bellatrix yawned, growing bored with the proceedings.

"Wormtail!" Bellatrix called.  
"Yes, my Lady?"

"Remove the muggle and bring out the other prisoners, especially that Burbage bitch," She ordered, bored. "I grow tired of seeing her raped, and not being able to crucio her."

Wormtail nodded his fat pudgy head. "Y-Yes, my Lady. I will get on it right away."

The muggle was grabbed rudely by Wormtail, and taken out of the room. The newest crop of prisoners were brought in, and Bellatrix delighted in cursing all of them. Cissy and Draco retired, but she didn't need them, she was having too much fun.

Halfway through the Revel, the Dark Lord returned, and when he saw the prisoner, his wrath was both terrible and awe inspiring at the same time. Bellatrix limped off to bed happy, her insides deliciously sore, and her body bearing her badges of honor as she slept next to her handsome leader and love, always....


	22. The Terms

Lucius

The owl arrived two nights after Alida was taken prisoner, and he felt helpless and enraged, because of his earlier injuries.

The note simply said: _Come alone, you will know the hour when your Mark burns. I chafe at the delay in enforcing your punishment at last._

Lucius's hands shook, but not with fear, with barely suppressed rage. He knew damned well what fate awaited muggles that were taken prisoner by deatheaters, hell, he had led such raids himself, and delighted in them in his youth. But he had changed, and it was all because of Alida.

He paced the length of the library at Grimmauld Place, and he sat at the desk. He took out a piece of parchment, and began to write:

_Severus,_

_By the time you read this, I will be fighting the Dark Lord. Either I will live or die, but I know now that my fate rests with my wife. I must be insane to pursue a muggle like I am, but I can't help it. I just wanted to say that if I die, I have left instructions in my will that leave you and Draco a great deal of the Malfoy family fortune. Also, part of it shall go to Narcissa to pay for any alimony owed her as it pertains to the divorce._

_You were the brother I_ _should have had, Severus. I mean that. You deserve all the happiness life has to offer, and then some. Just please promise me that you won't waste a moment with your own wife._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

❤❤❤

Lucius read over his letter, and thought that some of it sounded a bit overdramatic, but the sentiment was very real there. He did grow to think of Severus Snape as a brother. Who cared if they weren't related by blood? He loved him as his younger brother and that was all there was to it.

He sealed the letter, addressed it to Severus, and sent it off with an owl. When that was done, his Dark Mark burned him, and he disapparated away to...Hyde Park. He just prayed that he made it through this battle long enough to save Alida, because everything depended on it....


	23. Escape

Alida

" _Mum, mum_ ," I could hear a patient, adult voice in my head. " _Wake up..Now_."

Everywhere on my body, I felt sore. I laid on my bed, but I barely felt it, I was in so much pain. My attackers didn't strike at my stomach area, but I suspected that that was only because I carried Lucius's child. A wizard's child, I reminded myself sharply. Yes, it wouldn't serve their grand plans if I miscarried my baby. But as to my mental state, that was not their problem, apparently.

I knew that Draco could do nothing to help me, but that didn't make things any easier for me as each deatheater guy raped me over, and over again. My body trembled as I remembered it all in exact detail. I tried to fight them, but to no avail.

" _MOTHER!"_ It was a young adult male voice. " _Mum, I get it, you were atracked, but if you don't attempt to get out of here now, my crazy Aunt will kill us both. Do you understand me?"_

I tried to sit up, and looked about the room with alarm. "W-What is this? Y-You're m-my son?"

I heard the voice again sigh in exasperation, " _Yes, mum. I am Leo, for the constellation. A weird Malfoy tradition, I know, but that's okay, I like it. Anyways, I am going to block out what those assholes did to you, and you will be relying on my powers to get out of here. Do you think you could possibly move?"_

I tried to move, and found it very hard. "I don't think I can. They beat me up really bad, son."

" _Okay, hold on a bit_ ," Leo said. " _Just let me work for a few minutes."_

I felt first a tingling, and then warmth spread throughout my body. The soreness, especially in my crotch and ass area slowly left me, and I heard Leo's voice in my head say, " _Okay, that should heal you for now. I'm not sure how this will work since you're not a witch, but I will use my powers through you. Got it?"_

"I think so," I said. "What do I do?"

" _Just let me use your body. I will do the rest,"_ Leo explained. " _Now, get up, and let me work."_

I felt my body losing control of itself, and then Leo stretched out my limbs. " _I kind of wished I was doing this through dad, but he has his own battle to fight, and...shit, someone is coming. Act helpless."_

I followed my son's instruction, and curled up on my bed. The lights turned on, which stinged my eyes. I saw that it was Draco, and I felt Leo relax. Draco had a folded outfit in his hands, and he sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "But my Aunt would have hurt me too. She has before when I didn't do things her way before, actually. I sneaked into my parent's bedroom, and got you some of my mum's old maternity clothes."

I quickly began to change, and he turned his head away from me discreetly. The blouse and pants were a little big for me since she was taller than me, but we wore the same size panties, which was interesting.

Her cup size was bigger though, and when I was dressed, and had the socks and sneakers on, I said, "Okay, you can look now."

Draco waved his wand, and my clothing adjusted to fit me perfectly. "Wow, how did you do that?"

"Fifth year Transfiguration class," He explained, bored. "You need to go before the Dark Lord shows up. I can't be seen to be helping you."

I knew better than to argue with him, because he already was risking much to help me to begin with. He made sure the coast was clear, and then signaled me to go. I nodded to him, and he nodded back, understanding. I made it halfway to the main front door of the mansion when the huge anaconda snake stopped me.

Leo piped up in my head. " _I've got this, mum: Join us, Nagini. He is using you, you have to know that."_

I could hear hissing noises coming out of my mouth, but I understood what was said, because of my son. The snake hissed, " _Yess, but...but he will find me. He hass a...part of hiss ssoul insside of me."_

" _Do you wish to die?"_

Nagini thought about it for a minute, and then hissed low, " _Yess. I am tired of being in thiss form. I wass a witch once, and I wass curssed ssince birth to one day sspend the rest of my life in the body of my ssnake form. He feedss me nothing but vermin and muggless. Kill me."_

 _"I will, but only if you agree to help me and my mother out of this place_ ," Leo negotiated. " _Can you do that, Nagini?"_

Nagini hissed in what sounded like an amused chuckle, " _Yess, of coursse. But I want to kill ssome of thesse deatheaterss in revenge, sstarting with that whore of Riddless."_

I didn't want to fight, but I also wanted revenge for what was done to me. "I'm in, lead the way."

Nagini struck first, wrestling the first two deatheaters on duty. Leo guided my movements as he moved with an agility I didn't know my body was capable of, because I managed to grab a dagger from one of them, and ruthlessly slit their throats to the bone. Blood spurted everywhere, and they fell dead. Leo made my legs crouch down, and he examined each of their wands.

" _Veela hair in Thicknesse's wand_ ," Leo mused. " _Intriguing. Yaxley's wand core is dragon heartstring, which would suit my magical core more, but would be too tempermental for you to handle, mum. Take Thicknesse's, he won't be needing it any more."_

I did as Leo said, and picked it up. I didn't know what the big deal was with waving a carved wooden stick around, but seeing Hermione use hers against this Voldemort wizard, it was obviously an important tool for them. Leo directed me through the huge mansion that belonged to Lucius's family, and it made me realize just how much my husband and me came from completely different worlds.

" _Of course, Bellatrix wouldn't dream of usurping the master bedroom,"_ Leo mused.

Nagini let out an amused hiss, " _Well, I did see Voldemort and Bellatrix use the bed for their mating time a few times, but I recall that they never actually stayed the night in there."_

"Ew, thanks for that," I whispered under my breath. "I'm changing out the bedding if the house gets restored to me."

Leo told me to be quiet, and I followed his lead. We crept along the corridor, and I waved my wand over me as I disillusioned myself. Four guards waited in front of the door, and Nagini struck first. I heard myself utter the killing curse, and I felt the magic go through me as the green magic went through my stolen wand. The guards fell dead. Nagini tore out their throats, and she hissed with distaste.

" _Allohomora_ ," I cast. The door unlocked, and Leo laughed in my head, " _She's even dumber than I imagined. They teach this at the first year level in every magical school."_

Bellatrix was ready for us on the other side of the door. She eyed me and Nagini with utter contempt. "Interesting. I see one of your eyes has gone gray, muggle. Clearly, your kid is helping you out. A shame he or she won't leave you so it will be an even fight. But if it gives me a chance to kill you both, all the better. I trust your kid knows the etiquette."

Leo made me curtsy. Bellatrix did the same, and we circled each other. Bellatrix struck first, and I put my wand up, and a forcefield of some kind formed in front of me. We fired off curses at each other, but I shielded them all, but then I somehow got into her mind, and attacked her there.

Bellatrix screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

Leo said through me, "No, bitch. I won't," I twisted my wand, digging further into her mind, "And now, it is time for you to die. _Avada Kedavra_!" He snarled this last curse, and infused all of his hatred for this witch into his spell. " _Flagrante_."

She tried to throw up another shield charm, but he was too fast, too skilled for her. Slashes formed along her body, and Leo hissed to Nagini, " _Get to it, quickly."_

" _Gladly_ ," Nagini hissed happily.

I watched as Nagini devoured the crazy witch's body completely, and when she was done, Nagini turned to me.

Leo said through me, "Are you ready?"

" _Yes."_  
"You could always help us."  
" _I have done enough."_  
"Very well. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Nagini fell dead, and as she breathed her last, I felt sad to be losing her. Draco soon burst through the door, and he looked like he had been in a hell of a fight....

❤❤❤

" _I have to rest now, mum_ ," Leo said in my mind, " _I expended a lot of energy to use my powers this_ _early_."

I nodded. Draco looked around the room, and he said, "Your...your kid did all of this?"

I felt my body become more mine again, and I suddenly felt so tired. "Yeah. Somehow, he talked to the snake and--"

"Whoa, wait, your unborn kid is a freaking parseltongue??" Draco exclaimed.

"Um, yes?"  
"That's a very rare power."  
"It is?"

"Yes. Well, we can't stay here," Draco decided. "I'm thinking we should go to Prince Manor. I'm not sure how much my godfather renovated it, but at least it's still unplottable, or under protective enchantments against dark wizards and witches."

"Well, let's get out of here," I decided, and then my stomach rumbled, which made us both laugh. "Okay, I hope we eat soon. I am eating for two, after all."

Draco grinned, "I think I can bring us back something once we're settled, how about that?"

"I think that sounds great."  
"Cool. Let's go."

We made our way to the grand foyer, and there were deatheater bodies everywhere, the entire house looked like a massacre, it was sickening to see, quite honestly. Draco showed me how to use the floo network, and when I went into the emerald flames, I came out to a bare, but barren living room, and Draco soon followed me.

We looked about the place, and Draco cleaned the soot off of us magically. "I think only the bedrooms and library are usable."

"This place is huge."

Draco shrugged. "You forget I'm used to this kind of wealth. The Prince's rivaled the Malfoy's in influence and prestige once upon a time. But dad could tell you more, I guess. Anyways, let me go get us some dinner, and I'll be back."

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "Thank you, Draco."

He nodded. "Sure, you bet. Malfoys protect their own. I'll see you in a bit. What did you want for dinner by the way?"

"Chinese."  
"Cool. Coming right up."  
"Be careful."  
Draco smirked, "I always am."

I watched him leave in the fireplace flames, and that left me time to explore the mansion. But I never made it that far, because when I sat down on one of the living room couches, I passed out, and was out like a light before my head hit the throw pillow....


	24. Confronting Evil

Lucius

He felt around in his deatheater cloak, and found his black and silver mask. Yes, it was time to wear it, and hopefully, it would be for the last time. He put on his mask, and stepped into the fog that was magically produced to conceal their duel from any muggle that happened to be lingering around.

The Dark Lord was alone, just as he was, which suited the handsome blonde wizard just fine, because this fight concerned no one but them. He stepped out into the clearing, and Voldemort laughed when he saw that he was masked.

"Ah. You have come masked," Voldemort taunted. "Are you scared of scarring up that pretty face of yours, Lucius?"

Lucius didn't rise to the obvious bait, "Oh no, I found this to be more fitting for the both of us. Since we are fellow Slytherins, after all, I suppose that we must observe the...pleasantries, as it were."

Voldemort smirked, "Yes, indeed. Well, since I summoned you for this duel, I will bow first." He bowed, holding his bone white wand to his face.

Lucius followed suit, holding his snake headed wand up to his face. In unison, they dropped their wands to their sides before circling one another, searching for vulnerabilities in each other's stance, and Lucius saw that Voldemort wasn't guarding his right. He struck, but not before Voldemort cast, " _Finite Incantantum!"_

His curse was negated, and they continued to slash at one another as they fired off spells at one another, each more complicated than the next. But then, Voldemort clutched at his stomach in pain.

"N--NAGINI!" Voldemort screamed in agony. His red eyes then burned with a hatred that he only reserved for Harry Potter, but it was directed at him, instead. "Your evil hellspawn did this!! I will make sure that abomination you sired will pay for my snake's death! _Avada_ \--"

But before Voldemort could utter the killing curse, Severus Snape, and the Order of the Phoenix, along with a whole team of aurors apparated into the park.

"Consider this my resignation," Severus said calmly, " _Incarerous_."

Heavy chains were conjured out of Severus's ebony wand, and Severus nodded to Lucius. Lucius smirked beneath his mask.

Shacklebolt moved to order something, but Severus shook his head. "Let him have this. After what Bellatrix did to his wife, he deserves a little retribution."

Lucius moved towards the shackled despot. He looked down on the dark wizard with utter contempt in his heart for this...this creature. He tucked away his wand in his robes, and removed his mask, and tucked that away in his robes as well.

"I should kill you right now," Lucius said, in a low voice only the Dark Lord could hear. "You corrupted my sister in law, my son, and both of my wives. Your poison has infected all of the Sacred twenty eight families."

Voldemort met his eyes, and snorted, "If you imagine that Azkaban will be able to hold me forever, you are even dumber than you look, Lucius. For if my body is destroyed, I will only come back stronger, and more powerful than ever before. The prophecy has all but said that neither me, nor Harry Potter can live while the other survives."

He grabbed Voldemort by the throat and squeezed, hard. "And if you believe in the prophecy of a half mad charlatan, then you are the dumbest wizard alive. But I won't go to Azkaban again to shed your black blood, monster. I have a family, and love, which is something you will never have in your life."

Lucius punched Voldemort hard in the face. His bones crunched under the force of his fist, and he drew away, spitting on the floor. He went to stand beside Severus, and Remus Lupin, who were glaring at one another. The aurors moved in, and restrained Voldemort before knocking him unconscious with the stupefy charm...

❤❤❤

"This has an odd satisfaction to it," Severus remarked. "For not so long ago, it was us in those same chains being led away to the Ministry of Magic to be interrogated."

Lupin grinned, "I'm just pleased that his arrest has bought us all precious time. Hopefully, Harry Potter finds the remaining horcruxes, and has them destroyed, so that he can be killed."

Lucius snorted, "Yes, because we must all place our hope and dreams in a seventeen year old boy, and his rube best friend."

"Dumbledore believed in him," Lupin insisted. "And that means we should too, but of course, we would still have Dumbledore here, were it not for your friend."

Severus came over to them after talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Actually, Lupin, would you prefer that your precious leader waste away in his bed, and die in a more undignified way?"

The werewolf seemed to be taken aback by this, "What do you mean?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you familiar with the blood purity curse?"

"I didn't study dark magic."

"Well, your _fearless_ leader touched a horcrux that Voldemort cursed with the Tou Jours Pur Curse, meaning that anyone with a drop of muggle blood in them contracts a wasting disease that will eat them from within when they touch the said object," Severus explained. "Now, in the early stages of the curse, it can be cured with a blood transfusion from a pureblood. Of course, what pureblood in their right mind would wilingly give some of their blood to save the victim?"

"Any Weasely would," Lupin pointed out. "So, what I'm supposed to believe is that you mercifully killed him, Snape?"

"Believe what you want, wolf," Severus remarked. "I no longer care. But it _is_ the truth."

A doe patronus popped in the middle of the park, startling everyone. Hermione's voice came out of it, "Severus, Lucius. I thought you should know that Alida is at Prince Manor with Draco. She is safe, but the battle left her weary, because the baby used _his_ powers to get her out of Malfoy Manor. Do come soon."

The patronus dissipated, and Lucius was rendered completely speechless by the revelation that he was going to have another son. What the heck did his boy do? He knew that he had to find out, and soon.

The aurors questioned him and Severus about tonight, and when they were done, Lucius and Severus apparated to Prince Manor where Draco greeted them.

"How is she, son?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I can't really say, Hermione won't let me into the room. She's only let the healers into the room. She only arrived via the floo network tonight after I owled her about what happened at home."

Severus nodded, "You should go check on your wife's progress, Lucius. Draco and I will have ourselves a little chat..."

❤❤❤

Lucius looked at his son, and Draco nodded to say that he was going to be fine. Lucius nodded, and he went upstairs to the guest room Alida was in.

A team of healers came in and out of the room, and he cornered one of them, "Miss, I'm the husband. Is my wife alright?"

The healer was a cute little brunette witch with a sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks. "She is stable, Mr Malfoy. But Mrs Prince wants her to rest."

"I still need to see her."  
"Very well."

Lucius went inside the bedroom, and Hermione was reading by the bed. She looked up, and she set her book aside to get up and hug him. He hugged her back, and he asked, "How is she?"

Hermione nodded to Alida, who was sleeping, and looking very pale, and a little weak. "She was bone weary when Draco brought her here. I sent for the healers when she began getting extreme morning sickness, and not being able to keep anything down. Draco couldn't deal with it, and sent an owl to Hogwarts to ask me to help him with these 'witch problems,' is how he phrased it."

Lucius chuckled, "How is your own little one treating you?"

Hermione touched the slight rounding of her stomach fondly. "According to the healers, and for this being my first baby, it's been going swimmingly. I take my prenatal vitamins, and anti naseaum potions. I can't complain though. Is Severus here?"

"Yes, but he's talking to Draco."

"Ah, and you want to know what happened to Alida," Hermione surmised.

He smoothed back Alida's hair from her forehead, and kissed her. "Yes, I would like to know."

Hermione nodded, "Alright, but not here. I think it is best that we talk about it in private."

He looked at his wife, and kissed his wife's lips. "Alright, let's go. But I want to come back and sit with her for a while, I have been away from her for too long."

Hermione rose, and led him to the library, and there they talked about how his unborn son used his powers to save both his life and his mother's life, and how she managed to kill both Nagini, and his Aunt Bellatrix LeStrange....


	25. An Intriguing Talk

Lucius

The Prince library was partially restored, and somewhat clean, he discovered to his surprise, as he sat next to his cousin's wife on the couch. "Please tell me what happened, Hermione," He demanded, gently. "I must know."

She nodded her head. "After Alida was kidnapped by Voldemort, and brought to Malfoy Manor, he left Bellatrix in charge of things, apparently. Draco told me it was some business having to do with finding another wand to kill Harry Potter with. The deatheaters basically put Alida in one of the guest bedrooms, and only fed her enough to keep her and your son alive. They did more and--"

Lucius put up a hand, silencing her, "You don't have to tell me. I already know how muggle prisoners are treated. They would have beaten her up if she weren't pregnant. Did they touch her in the _other_ way?"

Hermione nodded, tearing up. "Y-Yes. I'm so sorry. When Draco found her on the living room couch sleeping, she was having a nightmare about them being with her."

Lucius swore under his breath. "Damn it. I figured as much. I never...I never wanted her to experience that, ever. I can't explain it, but gods help me that I actually love her. That's crazy, isn't it? She's a muggle, and I was taught all of my life that they were the scum of the Earth."

Hermione patted his hand gently before placing her own hands back in her lap. "Yes, but there are evil people in every society, just as there are good people. My advice would be to love her as you would any witch. She is really sweet, and kind, far kinder than I could ever be, honestly."

Lucius found himself smiling at her, and he cleared his throat, remembering why he wanted to speak with her, "Thank you, Hermione. I will take your words to heart. But do continue with your story, I am all ears."

"Well, I have not known unborn wizarding children to do this, but apparently, your son took Alida over somehow," Hermione explained, "And he used his powers to speak to Voldemort's pet snake, and she helped them all to fight off the deatheaters, and then Bellatrix herself."

"My son is a parselmouth?"  
"Apparently, yes."

"No Malfoy has ever had that ability before," Lucius said with awe, "But its not unheard of for odd powers to be exchanged in wizarding couplings. Legilimency is a far more common ability amongst my family."

"He clearly has that one."

He grinned, impressed with his son already. "Impressive. But this imprisonment on the Ministry's part will only buy the Order of the Phoenix time."

"Yes, but at least he is under lock and key now," Hermione reassured him. "If anyone can destroy the last of the horcruxes, it's Harry."

"You have a lot of faith in your friend, probably too much," He remarked dryly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have to believe that Harry can do it, because I can't be there for him. I played my part, and now my role is here by Severus's side..."

❤❤❤

Hermione

Severus cleared his throat, and I turned around on the couch. I went to his side, and he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright," I said, hugging him.

Draco sat by his father, and he reported, "I just heard from Shacklebolt via his patronus that mum was taken into custody as somehow colluding with Voldemort. It's bullshit, of course, since she fled for Grimmauld Place just after the Revel where Alida was...um, had _things_ done to her. But all the same, we will probably need to post her bail."

Lucius sighed heavily, "Of course. I will handle the details. Thank you, Hermione, for telling me the details of what happened to my wife."

Lucius left the library, and Draco said, "Well, I will just leave you two alone. I have to send an owl to Pansy, just to see if she's alright."

I hugged Draco, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, for helping to get my friend out of there."

Draco nodded, "I may not approve of dad's choice, but like it or not, Alida is family, and we Malfoys never turn our backs on family. Good night, Aunt Hermione, Uncle."

"Nephew," Severus commented.

Draco left and I threw my arms around my husband's neck, kissing him. He kissed me back, and then my forehead just as tenderly.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Severus caressed my cheek. "Is this doubt I hear in my lioness's voice?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Of course not, I just wouldn't dream of going shopping for funeral robes to cover up my growing baby bump. It's much too passe, after all."

"Ah," Severus drawled, winking, "Well, if you were wanting to do away with me, madam, you surely did a bang up job of it so far."

I feigned a look of disappointment. "Pity. And here I was going to wear Victorian widow's weeds to match your school teaching uniform. My goodness, you do know how to ruin a girl's plans."

Severus traced my lips with his thumb. "Well, consider me warned next time as to your nefarious plans, Madame Prince, for I will foil them every time."

I laughed, "Good, because you are stuck with me, Severus, and I don't ever intend on letting you go. In fact," I unbuttoned two of his buttons at his throat, "I think we are far too...ill equipped for the activity I had planned tonight."

He rose an eyebrow, and cupped one of my breasts through my shirt. "Oh? Do tell. I am anxiously awaiting your expectations this night," He then began to kiss along my neck, as he unbuttoned my dress shirt. "What demands will my lioness make tonight?"

I smirked, "But we'll be seen, my love. I have quite the suspicious husband. He cannot know about us."

Severus played along, letting go of me to wrap his arms around my waist from behind. "And does he touch you like this?" He slowly removed my dress shirt, and unhooked my bra. "Or kiss you the way I do?"

"N-No," I moaned, my breathing quickening as he began unbuttoning my jeans. "H-He...he hasn't touched me in years."

Severus purred in my ear as he unzipped my jeans, and dipped his hand below my knickers to palm my bare pussy. "Then he is an impotent fool, or blind. For what wizard would be foolish enough to deny you the worship you are owed."

He slid two fingers into my pussy, and worked them in and out of me. I moved to touch him, but he stayed my hand. "Not tonight, love. I have a mind to worship my goddess at her temple the rest of this night. Will you allow it?"

He worked his fingers in and out of me, quickly finding my g spot, and making me gasp as I grew closer to my release. "Y-Yes. Please, Severus. Worship me."

He pulled his fingers out of my pussy, and licked his fingers clean. When that was done, he picked me up bridal style, his lips claiming mine in a rough, passionate kiss as he carried me through the house, and into the master bedroom. Once inside, he did indeed worship me with not only his body, but his very heart as well as we came together once more in this beautiful celebration that was life....


	26. A Tender Reunion

Hermione

Severus laid me gently on the bed, and he joined me there. We stared into each other's eyes as we undressed one another slowly, kissing all the while. A tear leaked from my eye as we broke the kiss for air. Severus brushed it away with his thumb, and rose an eyebrow, wordlessly asking me what was wrong.

"I was scared for you," I explained, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. "When you had to leave, and help your cousin, I...I was afraid of what would happen if..."

Severus caressed my cheek, "I worried about that as well. But I would never willingly leave your side, lioness, you know that."

"I know, it's just--"  
"Shh, I know."

I relaxed in his arms as he began to kiss down my neck, leaving little love bites as he went down. He palmed my breasts, and I gasped as he suckled each nipple with deliberate, sensual slowness, torturing me as one of his hands traveled down my slightly rounded abdomen to stroke my mons, slowly, oh so slowly, dipping a finger inside of me to tease and tantalize my senses.

"Mmm...uhhh....oh, Severus," I moaned. "Please....p-please don't stop."

Severus smirked, "Never. Not unless you tell me to."

I smirked at that, "Like that will ever happen."

Severus smiled, a genuine one full of love...for me alone. He kissed and licked down my abdomen, leaving little kisses where our little one resided, and he chuckled, "Shhh, little one, let daddy and mummy play."

I chuckled at that, but my laughter turned to moans of pleasure as he spread my legs wider, and began to thoroughly eat me out, making me clutch the pillows behind me as my hips reflexively rode his face. When he sucked along my clit I saw stars, and I screamed his name as I surrendered to the intense orgasm that rippled through me.

Severus popped his head up, and winked at me mischievously. I nodded for him to continue. He entered me in one graceful thrust, and we both moaned as our bodies came together. Severus kissed my forehead tenderly, and moved to my cheeks, the tip of my nose, and finally, his lips brushed against mine. I opened my lips underneath his, gladly welcoming his tongue as eagerly as his cock.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, and ground my pelvis into his, encouraging him to move. He did so, moving fluidly in and out of me, savoring every deep thrust, every touch of my hands moving up and down his muscled back, and cupping his perfect ass as he began to work up to a fast, but steady pace.

Soon, we lost ourselves to the primal need to worship, to mate, to...love. Over and over we took to each other's arms we took the time worshipping each other purely and with great passion. After a time, Severus finally gave me one last deep thrust, and his seed and warmth filled me deep from within.

He collapsed off to the side, so as not to crush me with his weight, and we said nothing for a long time as he spooned me from behind.

"That was...something else," He purred in my ear, kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him, and kissed him lightly. "I know. There are no words for it. Do you think if I had been in your school year, we could, eventually, get to this point?"

He cupped one of my breasts from behind, and idly rolled the nipple in between his fingers, because he was a very tactile sort of man, I discovered a long time ago in my observations as his student once upon a time.

"Hermione, I was an insecure, lonely boy," Severus sighed. "And while we would have meshed in a lot of ways, I think our know it all quirks would drive each other crazy."

I chuckled, "Your answer says yes. And for the record, I would have been enchanted by you even then."

He caressed my cheek softly, "You enchanted me every day in class since you were old enough to take notice, and you enchant me even now, lioness. I love you."

I touched his cheek, and kissed him. "I love you too, Severus."

We shared a soft, passionate kiss that made my toes curl, and soon settled in to sleep after curling up under the covers. But in another part of the manor, another tender reunion was taking place between two people from very different worlds, indeed....


	27. A Tender Reunion Pt. 2

Alida

I was sleeping in my bed when I felt the other end of my bed dip with someone else's weight. For a moment, I thought it might be Greyback, or one of the other deatheaters.

I struck my would be bedmate, and was held tightly instead. "Alida, Alida! It's just me," Lucius soothed.

I stopped struggling when I saw that it was just Lucius, and I began to cry, remembering the attacks with perfect, painful clarity. "Oh, Lucius," I sobbed. "They...they were soo cruel. So coldhearted. I can feel what they did to me even now."

Lucius held me close, and kissed my temple softly as I sobbed. "They will never hurt you again, darling. I swear it. You are my wife, and a part of me, always."

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes, "They called me such awful names, and--"

Lucius sighed, "I know. I...I was very much like them once."

I rolled over, and looked up at him. "Do you mean to say that you...r-raped women like me who weren't magical."

Lucius nodded, unable to meet my eyes. He showed me his left forearm where the snake and skull tattoo was imprinted there for life. "Alida, I was raised from birth to believe that muggles were the greatest threat to the wizarding world. Muggleborns like Hermione, I believed were abominations, a mutant strain of magic itself. My father Abraxes Malfoy, when he heard about the so called good work that Voldemort was doing, he instantly conscripted me into the deatheater ranks.

"He never became a deatheater himself, of course, but my family proudly financed his cause, because we believed in it so wholeheartedly. I married my first wife out of duty, because it was ordered of me. After Draco was born, we grew fond of one another, but I could not call it love."

"That's terrible," I surmised. "I can't imagine having all of that pressure on my shoulders to carry on this legacy of bigotry. Did your wife share these views?"

Lucius nodded. "To a certain extent, yes. She never joined the cause like her older sister Bellatrix, but she never looked down on me for all the times the Dark Lord ordered any of his deatheaters to rape muggle girls and women at the Revels. Of course, she only believed that I was beating them, but she knew some of what happened during these gatherings."

I understood then why he was being so cagey about his past, and certainly, the old me would have not been as understanding. But I discovered that I loved him, I truly did, otherwise I wouldn't have dared to touch his face and made him look at me.

"I thank you for telling me about how you were before we met, but I find that I can't hate you, Lucius," I said sincerely.

Lucius looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "You...You really don't hate me, Alida? I mean, truly?"

I touched my occupied belly. "How can I when we made a wonderfully amazing child together? Lucius, Leo saved me, he truly did. I want to raise this little savior with you by my side. What do you say?"

Lucius seemed truly touched by my words. "I am honored, cherie, that you are willing to accept me as myself, and not because of my wealth, or family name. I love you."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too, darling, so much. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you...are you sure?"

The rapes played in the back of my mind once more, but I ignored them. No, I refused to live in fear! I looked at my husband, my true love, and nodded my head. "Yes. Please, Lucius, make love to me. I need to celebrate life, not death right now."

Lucius got out of bed, and used his wand to cast a spell, " _Evanesco_."

Before I could ask him what the spell was for, his clothes vanished off of him, and on to the floor. He cast the same spell on me, and my pajamas vanished off of me, as if I had been naked the entire time. He put his wand on the night stand, and crawled up to me in bed. He covered us both with the covers, and caressed my cheek before his lips pressed to mine.

I opened my lips underneath his, and our tongues met. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair. "Alida..." Lucius breathed.

"Lucius..."

We explored one another as if it was for the first time, our bodies coming together as our souls meshed as one once again. I ran my nails down his back as he brought me to ecstasy over and over again. Lucius whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he thrust into me, over and over again at a fast pace we both enjoyed. When it was over, we lay curled up in each other's arms, not willing to leave the other's side just yet.

Lucius spooned me from behind, his long cock still buried deep inside of me as we both came down from our shared high...

❤❤❤

"Thank you," He whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Why?"

"Because you saved me, my angel," He said, seriously. "Without you, I wouldn't have cared if I died in this war."

He ran a hand down my occupied belly, and held me close. "But you said that this despot is going to jail."

Lucius sighed heavily, "I do not believe for a moment that the dementors, or phantom guards, of Azkaban, will allow Voldemort to remain incarcerated forever. They have long chafed at the Ministry's control over them. Lord Voldemort is nothing, if not persuasive, as any Slytherin worth their salt should be. Even if Harry Potter destroys the Hufflepuff chalice, and Ravenclaw diadem horcruxes, he is still a powerful wizard in his own right."

I turned to face him, and said, "Wait, he told you that he placed parts of his soul into these heirlooms? Hermione showed me pictures of them in her Hogwarts A History textbook. Muggles could easily mistake them for priceless antiques, and some rich collector would want to buy them at auction."

Lucius laughed, "Of course, they would, which is why the very concept of creating a horcrux is stupid in my opinion. If you want to be immortal, the best way to go about it would be to get a vampire to turn you."

I giggled, "So, vampires exist. I already figured out that werewolves did."

Lucius withdrew out of me, and snuggled with me. "Well, sure they do. I never cared to study their politics in detail, but I heard it's quite complex their political structure."

"I'm sure it is," I agreed, and yawned, "But seriously, I think we need to get to sleep. Will you bathe with me?"

Lucius sat up and grabbed his wand. "I'm feeling too lazy to get up and bathe. Watch. _Scorgify_."

He waved his wand over himself, and the spell cleaned him up perfectly. He did the same to me, and it felt weird to have magic clean me up, but it was also very cool at the same time. He put his wand back on the night stand when we were clean.

We got back in bed, and snuggled in bed together. We eventually fell asleep, none of us unaware that at that moment in time, the famous Harry Potter just used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the golden chalice of Hufflepuff....


	28. Crown Search

Harry

The sword of Gryffindor weighed a ton in Harry's hands as he looked at the golden remnants of Helga Hufflepuff's chalice. The two wizards breathed heavily as the waters of the horcrux washed over them. Harry stumbled as he felt Voldemort's pain as if it was his own, and Ron helped him up.

"Hey mate, it's okay," He soothed. "It's done, we have just the crown thingy, and the snake...right?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just the Diadem of Ravenclaw left. I don't know how I know, but the snake is dead, and the funny thing is is that I think one of the Malfoys did the deed."

Ron's eyes widened. "That's weird. So, are we heading to Hogwarts now?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, let's go. I always knew that sooner or later, I would have to face Voldemort at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but let's go get that last horcrux before that happens," Ron agreed, hugging him. Harry hugged him back, and they apparated to Hogsmeade. They ducked into the Hog's Head Bar, and managed to enlist the bar man's help in getting back into Hogwarts via a portrait.

Neville Longbottom greeted them, and brought them into the Room of Requirement. Students from every school House but Slytherin gathered around them, and it took a while to explain what their mission was, but when they did, Ginny ran to Harry, and crashed her lips against his.

Harry kissed his wife back, and Ginny happily announced, "Guess what? A month after coming back to school, I found out that I was pregnant!"

Harry smiled, the burden and blessing of his impending fatherhood falling upon him all of a sudden. "I...That's great, Ginny, really. But I still need to find this Diadem item of Ravenclaw's."

Luna cleared her throat, "You might want to talk to the Grey Lady about that, Harry. She's very shy and only really talks to Ravenclaws, but she was the last witch to have her mother's diadem."

"That makes sense."

Luna grinned. "I'll arrange the meeting. Come with me."

Harry turned to Ginny. "If I don't get through this--"

Ginny kissed him lightly. "I know. I will tell our son or daughter about you, and remember you fondly. Good luck."

Harry kissed his wife deeply. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

He turned to Luna and he said, "Okay, I'm ready to go. Lead the way."

Ron decided to stay with Ginny, and Harry went with Luna to the Ravenclaw common room. The falcon statue put a riddle to them about time, and Luna got the answer right away.

Inside the rounded tower, Harry got the feeling that he was standing inside a sort of planetarium, because the ceiling was dotted with stars. All along the walls were built in, recessed bookcases with textbooks and literature from many centuries inside of them. In the center of the room were comfy blue couches, and wingback chairs so that students could read in comfort. Beside these chairs were lights and tables to write or study at. In short, it was a very beautiful common room, and a place of learning, rather than leisure.

A ghostly lady of long dark hair floated by one of the bookcases, and Luna cleared her throat, "Lady Ravenclaw? It's me...Luna Lovegood?"

The Gray Lady slowly turned to face them, and she frowned, "I do not want to talk."

"But please, Miss...Rowena...Miss--"

Harry began, but the Gray Lady cut him off, "I will speak to only Lady Lovegood."

"Um...okay?"

Luna said calmly, "Lady Ravenclaw. We've come looking for your mother's diadem. Harry wants to destroy it because a very evil wizard who has wrackspurts deep in his brain corrupted it with dark magic."

The Gray Lady chuckled, "A fascinating way to call one insane, dear. Wrackspurts do not exist, child, you know this. However, another wizard boy with a funny name and a Slytherin badge on his cloak promised me that he would destroy it. But he lied. He charmed me, called me flattering names more than Bloody ever did in life...and then he corrupted it with black, _unholy_ magic!"

Harry stepped forward. "I am not Tom Riddle, Miss Ravenclaw. I just have to know where it is."

The Gray Lady floated close to him, and brushed his cheek with her ghostly hand. "Very well. If you have to know, you will never find. If you have to look, it will always be found. That is all the help that I will give to you, young Gryffindor."

She dematerialized, leaving him and Luna alone. She was smiling, "Usually her riddles are less on the nose, shall we say?"

Harry grinned, "That's okay, I know where Riddle hid the Diadem. Thank you, Luna, for helping me sneak into your common room."

She kissed his cheek, blushing. "I...Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that. Ginny is one lucky witch."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Luna. I love her too."

"Well, I'm going to find Neville," She piped up, happily. "I'll see you around Harry."

They left the Ravenclaw common room together, and Harry found Ron talking with some of their friends from school. They talked for a bit with Lee Jordan and his boyfriend Seamus Finnegan, and went to the Room of Requirement.

Once inside, they lit up their wands, and searched up and down the huge storage space of bric and brac of furniture and debris left over from centuries of students over the years.

"Oh man, where is Hermione when you need her?" Ron groaned. "We'll never get this stupid thing now!"

Harry ignored his friend, as he tuned into the leftover magic in the room. Admittedly, it was hard to distinguish what was what from each item, but as they got nearer to the vanishing cabinet, Harry felt the familiar dark magical signature of a horcrux nearby. He found himself walking to a small round table, which had various items of junk on it. But among this junk, a silver jewelry box stood.

"Ron, come here," Harry called. "I think I found it."

Ron came huffing this way, looking very frustrated indeed. Harry opened the jewelry box, and lo and behold, a beautiful silver and sapphire diadem was revealed. There was no dust or sign of age upon it, which was true of all of the other horcruxes he encountered.

Ron and Harry stared at the Diadem of Ravenclaw for a few minutes before Harry asked, "Can I have the sword, please?"

Ron handed it to him, and Harry set it on the dusty stone floor. He could feel the temptation not to destroy it creep over him for a moment, but he shook it off, and with one blow of the sword, chopped the Diadem in two. The sapphires and diadem broke into pieces, and a black smoke rose from it with Voldemort's face on it, screaming in agony.

Harry felt the pain of it being destroyed as if it were his own, and the sword of Gryffindor fell out of his hands as he fell to the floor, his entire body trembling, and twisting in agony, as if he were hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

Ron was beside him, and holding him tight. "Harry, Harry! Mate, it's okay, man. Shhh...shhh...you're gonna be fine."

Harry cried and shivered, as if freezing, until he felt Ron stupefy him, and he fell in blessed sleep, and did not wake up for a long time afterwards in the Hogwarts hospital wing attended to by Ginny, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey...


	29. Graduation Night

Alida

With the wizarding world's equivalent to Hitler behind bars in Azkaban, Draco and the other Hogwarts students graduated. Hermione graduated at the top of her class, and didn't seem to care that she was as big as a house now. I, however, was less than thrilled about being so big. Harry Potter was recovering in the hospital wing, and I met him only briefly and concluded that the boy was a brat, plain and simple. His ginger haired wife was both as loud as a fish monger's wife, and lacked any inkling of femininity.

"Ginny is just a tomboy," Hermione explained over dinner at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "She has her sappy girly moments, but yes, you are right, she _is_ loud. But then again, she is a Weasely after all."

I laughed, seeing Severus up at the teacher's table talking with the other teachers. "It's a shame you can't eat with the teachers," I pointed out. "Do they always look so intimidating up there?"

Hermione glanced up at the teacher's table, and shrugged her shoulders. "Most of the time, yes. But then again, I did first come here when I was twelve, so I suppose that shaped my opinion of it somewhat. It's okay though, because after tonight, I won't have to sit apart from Severus ever again."

"That's a good thing."  
"It sure is," She agreed.

The Great Hall fell quiet as Severus walked up to the golden owl podium that was set up on the dais the teacher's table was set up. "Welcome everyone for this auspicious occasion of the Class of 1998's graduation. Most of you I have known since you were first years, and despite outward appearances, I am proud as your Headmaster, of your achievements. Now, at the end of the feast, you graduates will board the boats to sail across the Black Lake, just as you did in your first year, to symbolize the completion of your education at Hogwarts. Congratulations, all of you."

The Slytherin table cheered for their Head of House the most as he took his seat beside Lucius, where they seemed to be having a rather animated discussion. I felt proud to be the first muggle ever to visit this ancient place. But I was told that my memories of this magical place would be obliviated in order to comply with their secrecy laws. I understood the reasoning behind this, but it still hurt that I would never be able to remember this beautiful castle ever again.

I watched as each student received their diploma from Severus, and he shook their hands. But with Hermione, he kissed her hand, drawing some titters of conversation. Hermione blushed prettily, and practically skipped off of the wooden dais. I saw other pregnant witches receive their diplomas, and go back to their school House tables.

When the ceremony was done, all of us went outside and I watched as each group of students was rowed across the Black Lake magically. Hermione returned after everyone left, and I was given the grand tour of the castle.

When that was done, my husband turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?"

I took one last look around the castle grounds, and said, "Yes. Thank you, for letting me see where you went to school."

Lucius kissed me lightly, "I know. It's not fair to put you through this, but I have no choice."

"I know. It's okay, hon."

He pointed his wand at me, and he cast, " _Obliviate_."

The spell took hold, and instantly I felt a fog came over my brain, and I fell asleep. I felt Lucius's strong arms catch me, and I knew no more for a long time....

❤❤❤

Lucius

Severus and Hermione approached him, and Hermione looked sad, "Are you sure that you want her to forget all about the wizarding world?"

Lucius sighed sadly, "My position on the Wizengamot was threatened by my connection to her. It's best if Alida only remember the events before she was kidnapped by the Dark Lord."

Hermione drew a sigh of relief, "Oh. I had thought that you completely erased her memories of you."

Severus kissed her cheek. "I made that very suggestion to him earlier tonight, but he ignored my advice."

Lucius scowled, "I love her, and I'm not going to give her up for anyone, or anything. But I need to get her home via the floo network. Do you mind if I use your fireplace?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "By all means. Are you going to go visit with Potter in the hospital wing?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He's impatient to get out of bed. Is he graduating?"

Severus smirked, "Barely. Some would call that a miracle in itself."

"Oh hush, Severus," Hermione chided. "He's just a Quidditch jock."

She kissed Lucius's cheek, and he kissed her cheek in return. "Take care of her, she didn't deserve what the deatheaters did to her."

Lucius promised, "I will, I promise. Congratulations on your diploma."

"Thank you...brother."  
"You're welcome, little sister."

Lucius walked back into the castle, bridal carrying his wife through the Headmaster's fireplace to Malfoy Manor...

❤❤❤

Hermione

Three Hours Later....

I walked hand in hand with my husband along the Black Lake. "How is our little one tonight?" Severus asked.

I rubbed my very rounded belly. "He or she seems to be fine. I haven't had any morning sickness for a month, so I feel encouraged next month when I finally get this kid out of me."

Severus chuckled, "You sound as if you want to take it easy on trying for another child."

I laughed, "Well...We both will have to go without sex for at least six weeks or more afterwards, so yes, I would like to concentrate on being a mother before trying for another one. But I would like at least another one, if that's alright with you."

Severus took me in his arms, and caressed my cheek. "Of course, lioness. But let's meet this little one first, shall we?"

"Agreed," I yawned. "I think our bed is calling my name."

"Then let's away."

We went to bed, and snuggled, kissing lazily until we fell asleep in each other's arms. But when Voldemort escaped from Azkaban four months after, it was soon apparent to everyone that this brief reprieve of peace was only the calm before the storm, and the wizarding world was far from over...


	30. A Late Night Birth

Hermione

One Month Later...

I groaned in pain as I woke up with a sudden sharp pain in my lower half. Severus was down in his lab working on his personal projects. I tried to ask him a few times what he was working on, and he tried to explain it, and even though I had a decent understanding of Potions, what he said was way beyond my level of understanding, and so I just left him to work most nights.

I stumbled out of bed, and suddenly felt warm fluid run down my legs, instantly soaking up my long silk nightgown. The pain hit me again, and it made me collapse to the ground; it was when I knew that I was going into labor. I was a week early, and he or she would be a July baby. Another contraction hit me, and I crawled to the bathroom. Slowly but surely, I made it, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to climb into the bathtub, so I opted for the shower floor.

I summoned Smocky, Severus's most trusted house elf, and she popped in. "Oh! What is Mistress doing out of bed?? She...She..."

I groaned, "Smocky, just get my husband here now, I'm in labor. He will be in the Potions lab. Do you understand?"

Smocky nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, Mistress Hermione! Smocky will get him right away! Yous hold on real quick now."

If I had the strength to laugh, I would have. "That's...that's good. Go, now."

Smocky disapparated with a loud pop, and I hiked my nightgown up around my thighs. I quickly removed my sodden panties, and threw them in the corner. Yep, no time for false modesty here, this kid was ready to come out now. I leaned against the shower tiles, and felt more of a contraction hit me as blood soon came out between my legs. How dilated was my cervix? I had no way of knowing at this angle.

Then I felt the baby's head crown, and I couldn't hold back any more. I screamed. I concentrated on my breathing, and sat up as best as I could, and pushed. I pushed harder, and more blood flowed out of me, and then a bloody baby shaped thing came out of me, umbilical cord and all. The placenta soon followed, and I grabbed my child.

But then, another contraction hit me just as Severus burst into the room. No! I couldn't be having another baby. Could I? Madam Pomfrey didn't pick it up with any of her spells when she examined me.

"Hermione...gods," Severus murmured. "I'm so sorry that I was late. Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly. "For the moment, but I think I'm carrying twins. Help me to sit."

"Alright."

Smocky took care of my first child, and Severus helped me through the breathing exercises I was taught. I screamed on the last push, and a second baby was born. I could barely focus on anything, because I suddenly got tunnel vision, and I did not wake up for a long time. But when I did wake up, I was in Hogwart's hospital wing, and that was when I first met my two children at long last....

❤❤❤

Severus

A son and a daughter. Seeing his two children in their shared bassinet floored him, because if someone had asked him if he had ever wanted children, he would have laughed in their faces. Fatherhood? Him? The very idea was laughable, because he had always hated children even when he was one himself; and yet, the fact that he now sired two of them truly warmed his heart.

The twins were sleeping now, but it was interesting how his daughter looked like Hermione, while his son was all him, but yet a mixture of them both. Both twins received his complexion, and while they did look alike, he could easily tell his children apart, naturally. McGonagall cleared her throat behind him.

"Minerva," He acknowledged.

"Severus. A happy night this is for you," She said, and smiled warmly. "You know, for a wizard who always despaired of your supposed bad looks, you certainly made some good looking children."

He barked a laugh, "No thanks to me, it's all due to the witch in the next bed over. How is she?"

Minerva went to Hermione, and held her hand briefly. "Poppy says that Hermione will be just fine. She said that the poor girl fainted more from the stress of her early labor than her actual pain."

Severus breathed out a sigh of relief, lifting up one of his wife's hands, and kissing it, "That is good. Sleep well, my love."

There was the sound of shuffling behind him, and it was Harry Potter. He was dressed in medical pajamas still looking slightly ill, but healthy enough to get out of bed.

"Can I see her, sir?"

"Certainly, Potter, just don't upset her if she wakes up," Severus decided.

Potter went to his friend, and sat with her for a few minutes before coming to stand beside them as they looked into the bassinet.

"Your son looks just like you," Potter remarked. "The girl, Hermione and you. It's weird."

McGonagall sighed, "Potter, do grow up. Now, come and leave Professor Snape alone with his family."

Severus flashed Minerva a look of gratitude. She nodded, acknowledging the gesture. His son woke up, and flashed him black eyes just like his. He picked him up gently, and his little left hand tugged at his hair.

Severus smiled, "Hello to you too, son. I'm happy to see you as well."

Hermione moaned, and yawned, "Oh. Severus, you and our little shower baby have met I see."

He chuckled, carrying their son to her bed. He placed their son in her arms, and she kissed his little hands and feet. "Aww, he's so adorable. Where is our little surprise baby?"

"Asleep and--"

"Waaa!" The sound of another baby crying was heard. Severus chuckled, and collected their daughter. He made intimidating faces at her, and she giggled.

Hermione opened up her nightgown so their son could nurse. He clamped down on her nipple, and began to feed immediately.

"See? Our daughter thinks you're just as cute as I do," Hermione teased. "Ow. Geez, you're a breast guy already, aren't you?"

"Like father, like son, I suppose," Severus remarked, grinning. "Our daughter has your sense of humor, apparently. Are you ready to feed her?"

Hermione fed their son for a few minutes before burping him, and exchanging babies. "I'm naming her Jane after my mother. Does she look like a Jane to you?"

Severus kissed her little forehead. "Jane it is, I think it suits her. How about our son?"

"Oh no, I'm leaving that in your hands," Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't dream of impeding some Snape or Prince traditions here."

"Sebastian sounds good."  
"You have a lovely name."

He scowled, "I always thought it was too pretentious myself. I should ask him myself."

Severus took away his son, and after a few minutes he said, "Cassian it is. It suits you, son."

Hermione yawned, "I think I'm about to fall asleep again. Jane and Cassian, I like it. Will you come by tomorrow to see us?"

Severus put both kids down in the black bassinet, and went to his wife. "Of course. I have a few staff meetings, and classes, but I will definitely be by. Do you want anything special?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment before answering, "Chocolate. Muggle Godiva, not chocolate frogs, I'm not in the mood to chase my sweets."

Severus laughed, "I will see what I can do. Sleep well, lioness."

"You too, my Prince."

He kissed his wife tenderly, and then his children. He left to go to his quarters, and cleaned it up. He hated sleeping away from his wife, but she needed to recover, and so he would endure this separation for her sake. He would see her when he could, and prepare Hogwarts for when the Dark Lord would return to end them all in the fullness of time....


	31. Another Surprise Delivery

Alida

When Leo arrived, it was unexpected, and sudden. A month prior, I just heard about the birth of Hermione's fraternal twins Cassian and Jane, and God they were beautiful children. Severus worked hard at Hogwarts as the Headmaster, Lucius as a governor of the school, as well as being the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. Both of our husbands were driven and born leaders, but we barely saw them personally as a result.

With Lord Voldemort being guarded heavily in Azkaban, it became important for all of the wizarding world to prepare. I did my own graphic design work to keep busy, and I had to do it under a pseudonym, since I agreed with Lucius and Severus that for all intents and purposes, Alida Carews was dead. I resigned myself to living in the wizarding world, and I still struggled with some of the strangeness of their world.

I was sitting at my desk typing at my laptop when I felt like I had to go pee really badly. I went to stand up, and not a trickle, but a deluge of fluid flowed out from between my legs. I then felt a shifting in my lower belly, and then a sharp piercing pain.

"Shit!" I shouted, and collapsed to the ground. I sat up, and knew, just knew instinctively, that my labor pains had only begun.

I snapped my fingers, and Kreacher apparated with a small pop. "Mistress summons me?"

"Yes...G-Get Master Lucius," I gasped. "Baby...Fuck...Tell him the baby is coming, and to get here quickly."

The old house elf rolled his big eyes disdainfully, "Fine. Kreacher will obey."

He disapparated with a loud pop, and I began to count the contractions in my head as I was taught in my lamaze class. One....two...fifteen minutes apart. I breathed a shaky breath of relief. Yep, I thanked the good Lord above that the contractions weren't ten or even five minutes apart.

But twenty minutes passed, then thirty. Would that little prick do as I ordered? He certainly hated being beholden to a Mistress that was not only not a witch, but a muggle. Blood began to leak from between my thighs, and I screamed as I realized that if Lucius didn't get here soon I would be having Leo on the floor of my office, eww. Finally, Lucius arrived, dressed in his black wizengamot robes.

He took one look at the scene, and he began to soothe me with breaths as he helped me to sit up in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm late. Kreacher protested and whined a great deal about delivering your message. Hermione should be here shortly."

I winced as a fresh contraction hit me. "Oh...owww! Oh, don't bother her, honey, she has twins to take care of."

Lucius wiped at my sweaty forehead, chuckling, "She promised that she would be here for you when it happened. I--"

Hermione burst into the room. "Oh, god's. I informed Madame Pomfrey about this, but she wanted me to do a cervix check to be sure."

Lucius nodded. "Is that alright, Cherie?"  
"Yes, go ahead, Min.' "

Hermione checked, and she whispered something in Lucius's ear I didn't catch. A fresh contraction hit me, and I screamed, because the pain was so intense.

"We need to stupefy you, Alida," Lucius explained, his expression grave. "Is that alright? Or you are going to have our son in your office."

I looked from my husband to Hermione, and I knew that I could trust them. "Go ahead. It's...the contractions are getting more frequent."

Hermione kissed my forehead. "Yes. I'm afraid of how quickly your son is pushing his way out. May I knock you out now? Madame Pomfrey is one of the best mediwitches in England, you will be in good hands, I promise."

"Go ahead," I consented.

Hermione got out her wand, and pointed it at me, " _Stupefy_."

I had a brief sense of tunnel vision, and then darkness, and the feeling of nothingness engulfed me as the spell took hold, and I knew no more for hours...

❤❤❤

Hermione

When Alida was under completely, I put my wand away on my person, and turned to Lucius, "Do you want her to deliver in Hogwarts, or at home here?"

Lucius picked her up bridal style. "I think it's best if she delivers here in her own bed. How long will she be under you think?"

I drew up a complete blank on that one. "I don't know, but it's an easy enough spell to revive someone from. Take me to your bedroom, Poppy wants me to assist with this birth."

Lucius chuckled, "I didn't imagine that you wanted to be a healer like Draco."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Poppy thought I would be a good replacement for her when she retires. Besides, it's time Hogwarts had more than one healer in their employ, instead of one person. It's a good job, and you have no right to judge either of us for wanting to help others. Also, she needs the help for if Voldemort should escape and attack Hogwarts."

Lucius looked disturbed by this information. "You may be more right that you know about that. But let's get this kid out of my wife before we circle back to this."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You brought it up, geez. Come on, we've got a baby to deliver, thank Merlin it's only one."

"Yes, thank the gods."

Lucius led me to the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, and he laid her down on the bed after turning down the covers. I ran my medical checks, and did another cervix check. More blood, more uterine fluid. Yes, Alida was almost fully dilated now. I began firing off orders to Lucius, and soon Madame Pomfrey arrived with her black medical bag.

"I'm glad you knocked her out," Poppy remarked, checking the patient again. Draco soon arrived, and he had his own tools with him. "Alright, initiates, the good news is that Mrs Malfoy doesn't need a caesarean, but this kid needs to come out now, because it is at risk of losing oxygen."

Draco checked Alida, and put her feet in the stirrups as he got the forceps and other delivery tools ready. He glanced at his father. "Mr Malfoy, ensure that the patient is made comfortable. Even though she is unconscious, her body can still feel everything happening to it."

"Yes, s-I mean, doctor."  
Draco nodded back.

We all got to work, and after four hours, a squalling, bloody baby came out from between Alida's legs. Draco secured the placenta afterwards, and cut the umbilical cord. I cleaned up the baby, a boy, of course, and magically circumcised him. I wrapped him up in a dark green blanket, and his eyes opened up, revealing that he had his father's eyes. A pure ball of white energy flowed from him to me.

Draco chuckled, "Congratulations, godmother. I did the same thing to Uncle Severus when I was born. Man, there is no doubt this kid is a Malfoy."

Lucius looked down, and laughed, "Yes, indeed. Can I hold my son, Hermione?"

I handed him off to Lucius, and he cooed and played with Leo as I helped Madame Pomfrey clean up our patient, and the bedding.

When Alida was dressed in a light blue silk nightgown, and tucked into bed, Madame Pomfrey looked her over approvingly, "You two did a remarkable job. Madame Malfoy got lucky. Most muggle women won't be able to handle the births of these forced pregnancies, I'm afraid."

Draco sighed heavily, "I know. But I'm just glad that I was able to help with bringing my half brother into this world safely. Do you need us to do anything more, Healer Pomfrey?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "No, no, that won't be necessary. But I do expect a thorough report from both of you on this case, and what you learned from it."

"Yes, Healer Pomfrey," We chorused. Madame Pomfrey nodded, and left. I revived Alida, and she continued to sleep as she moved to snuggle the pillows.

I was about to leave when Lucius grabbed me, and hugged me. I hugged him back, and we exchanged a few platitudes before I used the floo network to return to Hogwarts. I attended to Cassian and Jane in their nursery, and Severus lifted up my hair from the back of my neck, and kissed it.

"How did it go?"

"With Draco's help, well," I confessed. "She was one of the lucky ones. Leo is a cute little toe head."

Severus kissed me lightly, "Draco looked the same way. But I prefer our little hellions myself."

I chuckled, "Me too. We should have another just to deflate their pride when I'm healed up from these two."

He pulled me to him, squeezing my ass briefly. "Well, I am certainly game when this war ends, naturally. Do you want a bath alone or..."

I fingered a button on his frock coat. "Mmm, you know I will never turn down a luxurious bath from the Headmaster. Does a massage sound good before that?"

Lust sparkled in his obsidian eyes. "I believe that we can work that in. Let's away, Madame Prince."

I kissed him softly, "Yes, I agree. I cannot wait."

We gathered our bathroom items, and headed to the Prefect bathroom where we passed a most enjoyable evening before bed time....


	32. An Intimate Massage

Hermione

As the Prefect tub filled with water and suds, Severus transfigured one of the benches into a comfortable bed with emerald green pillows, of course. The bed was black satin sheets, and he lit a lot of candles with his wand, creating a romantic ambiance in the otherwise cold stone bathroom. I shut off the faucet, and undressed. Severus undressed to his trousers, and he brought with him some potion vials.

"What are these?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Severus smirked. "Essential oils. I have been wanting to do this with you for some time, and never got the chance. Please lie down."

I laid down on my stomach, and propped up my head with one of the throw pillows. I noticed him looking down at me, and I asked, "What are you doing?"

He lifted my hair off of my neck, and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Admiring true beauty. I want to worship your beauty tonight before we sleep tonight, and that is all."

I blushed, "I...I'm hardly as...um, fit as I was before the twins."

He nibbled my ear, "I don't see such flaws. I see a goddess laid out before me, a goddess that I will worship completely before this night is over. May I do that, my angel?"

"Yes."  
"Good."

He unstoppered the lid of a potion vial, and I smelled pure jasmine mixed with honeysuckle. He poured some of it on to my back, and it was warm, not cool to the touch. He began to rub the back of my neck, then my shoulders, then my back, concentrating on each muscle and tendon with the same minute attention to detail as he used with any potion he was creating. His nimble, callused fingers were gentle, but strong, so strong as he slowly, meticulously moved to each muscle group. He did not kiss, lick, or do anything sexual...yet. But, the tension was in the air between us, I could feel it.

He moved to my arms, hands, fingers, and then he reached my legs. He unstoppered another potion vial, and this one was pure French lavender mixed with peppermint. He began to knead and press each tense spot on my body, and whenever I winced, he let up the pressure without having to be told. He massaged my feet, then each toe.

He then parted my legs wider, spreading them so that my pussy was on full display before him. My breathing hitched as I could sense what was coming. He gently lifted me up to place a pillow underneath my hips. My ass was much more in the air, and that was when I could feel his fingers begin to stroke up and down my labia, and vulva. Slowly, ever so slowly, his touches centered on my clit, and I began to moan in response. He said not a word, but then again, he didn't need to, I could tell that he was pleased with his results.

He applied more pressure, really circling it with his fingers, and then he fingered me fast and deep, hitting my g spot perfectly; and that was when I saw stars as I began crying, it felt so good. I soon exploded around his fingers, but if I thought he was done with me then, I was greatly mistaken. He then began to suck and lick along my pussy, and ass, really making sure to touch me everywhere. Oh. My. Gods....I soon came for him again, and he chuckled.

He began to kiss up my back, running his tongue along each erogenous zone, knowing that each touch, kiss, and lick was sending my senses into overload. He then entered me from behind, sliding into me inch by inch. He nipped along my neck, and crashed his lips on to mine, his kiss and tongue demanding that I open for him. I did, and rocked my hips against him, sliding back and forth on his length.

He grasped me about my neck, and squeezed me lightly, possessively. I kissed him in response, a silent form of consent for him to proceed. He did, and he moved inside of me, slowly at first, and then soon, he had me on all fours, and was pounding into me over and over again. We said nothing as we lost ourselves in each other, becoming one once more. We did some other positions, but ended up in the bathtub, just kissing and holding one another close as we breathed heavily.

We broke away to swim, and bathe. We joined hands as we floated in the water, again, saying all that we needed to say to one another through touch.

After we were done getting ready for bed, I said, "That was beautiful, what we did tonight."

Severus ran his fingers through my hair, and he kissed the top of my head. "Yes, it was. With all of what has been going on, I wanted to reconnect as we should."

I rested my head on his chest, propping a pillow against him as I snuggled him in bed. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, lioness," He said plainly. "No matter what happens in this war, we belong to one another."

I sighed heavily, "No, I _do_ need to thank you, Severus. I have loved you for years, dreamed of you even when I shouldn't have, or known that I liked you romantically. I thought that I was some ugly book worm who you would always find an annoying know it all, and a child. I never knew that ever since I grew older that you saw me in any kind of romantic light. You made me believe in love, so I thank you for that."

Severus smiled, "You did the same for me, Hermione. I didn't believe in love for a long time after Lily Potter, and when you grew older, more beautiful, cunning, and clever, how could I not tease you, and push you to be your best academically? But moreover, you made me feel worthy to be loved, and I waited to be with you in that tent, because I knew that even if you rejected my suit that I would know where I stood with you."

I teared up. "I love you."  
"I love you too, and--"

The baby monitors went off, indicating that one or both twins needed me. I groaned, "Duty calls. Do you want to help, just in case it's both of them?"

Severus nodded. "Obviously. Come, let's go see what our children want at four thirty in the morning."

"Good."

We attended to both twins, and it turned out that they needed to be changed, and fed. We switched one baby out for the other, and we sang to them until they fell asleep in each other's arms. They were close, and inseparable, but it looked like Cassian always wanted to shield his sister. I kissed them both, and let them sleep in their bassinet.

"He looks as if he would kill anyone who tried to harm her," I observed sleepily.

Severus nodded, "Yes, as would I if I had a sister. I would need to with the kind of father I had. Be fortunate that you will never meet him."

"What of your mum?"

Severus chuckled, "Just go to the library. You annoyed her plenty with sleeping on her precious books."

My eyes went wide. "M-Madame Pince is your _mother_?!"

He nodded. "Yes. She had to fake her death, and Dumbledore gave her a job. Does she not look like me?"

I laughed quietly, "Yes. Do you mind if I tell her that I know her secret?"

He kissed me. "We will tell her together. Until then, get some sleep, we both have work in the morning."

"Good night, my Prince."  
"Good night, my lioness."

He shut off the bedroom lights, and we both soon fell asleep in each other's arms at last....


	33. Meeting Mother

Severus

To say that he was nervous about introducing his mother to his wife was an understatement. For one thing, he did not know how his mother would react, and another thing was that they had agreed long ago that their personal lives would not involve the others. But, with the births of Cassian and Jane, he decided that it was best if his children at least meet their grandmother. If she wanted nothing to do with them, then he could at least say that he tried his best.

He went to the library after his meetings, and found her working on the card catalogue as usual at her desk. He cleared his throat, "Is there any possible way to tear you away from your precious books for a dinner."

She looked up, her black eyes piercing him as thoroughly as he was as a child. "I fail to see what my presence has to do with you, and yours, Headmaster," She remarked.

"Cut the crap _...mum_ ," He spat the title out. "I simply wanted you to come meet your grandchildren."

Eileen glared at him, "Congratulations on having no fertility issues. I have abjured my presence in your life, as we agreed. Do not tell me that you have grown soft in the head, Severus."

He ground his hands into fists. A million curse words floated to the forefront of his brain before he took a few calming breaths. "Do you honestly think I would be here if it were not vitally important? I would not rob my twins of the chance to know their grandmother. Can you not set aside your ego in favor of them, mother?"

Eileen sat back in her chair, and seemed to study him, really study him. She sighed heavily, "There is a chance that the spies will chance see me if I interact with them."

He leaned down over her desk, his palms flat on the flat surface. "You sound like a cowardly, frightened old muggle woman, not a Slytherin. I don't give a shit if you don't approve of my life, but those kids deserve better from all of us. Eight o' clock sharp for dinner. If you don't arrive at my office at that time, I will know where your loyalties lie. I will see you then...mother."

He stood up, and swept out of the library. He honestly did not expect his mother to be welcoming, and give him hugs and kisses, because she had never been that sort of mother, but she was so blase about the whole matter that it truly pissed him off...

❤❤❤

Hermione

Severus arrived in the Headmaster's quarters just after the dinner service in the Great Hall. My classes in St. Mungos were hectic, but I was happy to get my homework done in a timely fashion. I changed for dinner, and attended to the twins. I breastfed them, and I was bouncing Jane in my lap when Severus entered the quarters. Cassian tugged at my skirts, whining, as he crawled up to me.

"I know, sweetie," I soothed.

Severus picked up Cassian, and he giggled, tugging at his hair. Severus Eskimo kissed his nose. "Ah, I see. You just wanted to be around Jane, I'm chopped liver to you, huh son?"

Jane whined in my arms, and began squirming. "Yes, yes, daddy is paying Cass all the attention, isn't he? He's so mean."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Fine. Switch children if I'm so mean."

We exchanged children, and as usual, Jane got fidgety, because she was always closer to me than her father. Cassian relaxed in my arms. I put him in the playpen, and found his golden snitch. Most parents gave their babies toy snitches, but Draco was of the opinion that children needed real ones to play with in order to learn early hand eye coordination. Severus put Jane in the playpen, and both twins began playing with the snitch.

Jane caught it first, and I laughed, "Oh my, that's settled then, I guess our daughter will play Quidditch in school."

Severus grinned. "Gods help us all. I talked to my mother earlier."

I froze in my tracks. "Oh? What did she say?"

He took my hands in his, and kissed them. "She seemed less than inclined to meet the twins, but she also seemed intrigued at the same time that I even started a family to begin with."

I laughed, "Oh, Severus. I would be delighted to talk to Madame Pince as your mother. Now, when will she be arriving for dinner?"

Severus sighed, "I told her eight p.m. sharp. If she arrives, then she is willing to give us a shot, but if not, then we are better off without her. Our children have no use for an absentee grandmother."

I readjusted his high collar, and kissed him lightly. "I agree. But at least you made the effort, and I cannot thank you enough."

I heard the office stairs move to the door, and then the knock on the door. "Well, that is either her, or one of the Carrows bitching about the students not wanting to cast Unforgivable Curses again."

I rolled my eyes at that. "At least, none of the students have ever killed anyone."

He chuckled, "Yes, and what a shame that it's not one of them."

I laughed at that. "Yes, it's very shameful. The teachers must have the patience of saints."

"Yes. It's a good thing for the students," He remarked. "But let's greet our guest, shall we? Enter."

The door opened, and it was Eileen Snape. She stared at me as if I was a strange object in the room. She looked me over, and nodded her head. "Ah. Yes, I see the appeal you have for my son. Well, Severus, I am oddly approving that you at least chose an intellectual witch, rather than a worthless vagrant like your father turned out to be."

One of the twins whined. I saw that it was Cassian, and he was fussing to be picked up. I put him on my hip, and Eileen's dour face softened when she saw my son. "May I hold him?" She asked softly.

I handed him to her, and a tear leaked from her eye. "H-He has my father's chin, but I see that he will be a handsome wizard. What is his name?"

"Cassian," Severus answered, holding Jane, who laid contentedly in his arms. "He chose it, not us. I was going to name him after Grand."

Eileen flashed us a ghost of a smile, "Yes, I can sense his legilimency abilities already. Most of our family were legilimens from birth."

Cassian began to fidget, and I took him from her. Severus handed Jane to his mother, and Jane started to cry right away. Then Cassian began to cry angrily.

I explained, "He is very protective of her, and doesn't like being away from her for very long. Of course, he was born first, and I almost had him in the shower."

Eileen chuckled, "He sounds like a Prince. I almost had Severus during my shift at work. But of course, my husband couldn't be bothered to show up for the birth. But that is neither here nor there."

We shared a laugh at that. "Well, I am delighted to know the real you, Pince. I hope I didn't annoy you too much all of those times I slept in the library."

Eileen grinned. "On the contrary. You were one of the few students who truly cared about the library. Now, I am happy to welcome you to the family."

I went to hug her, but she shook her head. I understood, but being that I was a hugger, I was still a little hurt by that. Severus summoned the castle house elves to get dinner ready. All three of us sat around the dinner table, not saying much, but considering that my mother in law didn't denounce me, I thought it was a good start to our relationship over all. After dinner was over, she helped with attending to the twins, and she helped put them to bed.

"Thank you, for having me for dinner," Eileen said politely. "They are lovely children, truly. Severus."

"Mum."

They did not hug, that did not seem to be their way, but when his mother was gone, he relaxed. "Hopefully, she will help us in this war."

"Do you think she will flee or defect?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I think she just wants to be left alone for the most part, but she loves the twins already, and that is a good thing."

I agreed. "Yes, it is. But let's go to bed. I'm looking forward to sleeping in in the morning."

Severus smiled. "Me too, lioness, me too."

We went to bed, not realizing that as the muggle world's population was diminishing, and the wizarding population growing due to this eugenics law of Voldemort's, that our window of war preparations was getting smaller and smaller as the months passed....


	34. Secret Order Meeting

Alida

As the months of preparation occurred for both the dark and lightside of the wizarding war, some notable births occurred: Ginny Potter gave birth to a girl, which she named Lily, Prince William had a new baby that was named George, but yet he looked very much like a Malfoy, and some blonde nurse named Bree, gave birth to twin boys who looked very much like Harry Potter. Ginny was not pleased at all that Harry had twin sons outside of their marriage, but I couldn't worry about that, because I had my own son Leo to raise, and deal with. Prince Harry and his wife also had a little dark haired girl that Draco swore up and down looked like his ex girlfriend's kid, and other muggle celebrities had children. However, a great many muggles were dying, and I found that very sad, indeed.

Jane and Cassian I saw often, and it was one of the few times Leo would behave. He seemed to love his twin cousins, who looked more and more like Hermione and Severus every day. There was to be a secret Order of the Phoenix meeting, held in Grimmauld Place, my new home, and I was looking forward to meeting more magical people, even though a lot of them didn't seem to like Severus or my husband.

When I asked why, Hermione sighed in exasperation, "It has a lot to do with the school House rivalry," She snapped Cassian into a new diaper after he tried to roll off the table, and I attended to Jane. Leo was playing in his playpen, and whining about the loss of attention. "But it also has to do with Lily, Harry's future mum. Severus and Lily were best friends, and Harry's future dad was jealous of what they had, so he made Severus's school life a living hell when he already had a whole host of problems at home."

"That's horrible," I got Jane into a fresh diaper, and put her in the playpen with Leo. Leo lifted up his arms, and whined louder to be picked up. I did, and he pawed at my chest for milk. "Oh, honey, you just ate."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm looking forward to when I'm not going to be used as a cow. How about you?"

I laughed, "Or to get down to my pre baby weight. But, you seem to be losing quite a bit of weight."

Hermione blushed, "I think it has to do with me being a witch. We kind of recover faster, and we live longer. The Dark Lord, of course, knew that about our biological differences, so he forced this eugenics law on all of us."

I frowned, "I know. I just hope that these people our husbands know can defeat this psycho. He killed my ex and my best friend from high school, I'm not going to forget that so easily, even if it weren't for him I wouldn't have Leo, or Lucius in my life."

"I know," Hermione said softly. "Likewise, with me and Severus and--"

Mrs Weasely appeared in the doorway to the nursery. "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt you, girls. Is that little Jane?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Yes. The boys are in the playpen. Jane, this is Auntie Molly. Can she hold her, Hermione? Leo is getting fussy for my breast."

Hermione picked up Cassian, her very dark haired son by Severus. "Sure. You feed Leo."

I handed Jane off to the older red haired witch. I picked up my son, and sat in the rocking chair. I unbuttoned my blouse, and turned down my bra so Leo could nurse. He latched on to my nipple immediately, and Mrs Weasely was making funny faces at Jane. Jane giggled and played with Mrs Weasely's knitted scarf.

I saw her husband duck his head in, and cleared his throat, "I sent Molly up here to tell you ladies the meeting was about to start, but I guess you all were distracted by the babies."

Mrs Weasely laughed, "Oh, Arthur hush. It's not often that I get to play with babies. This is Jane, Hermione's girl."

Arthur looked at my son, and said, "This is definitely a little Malfoy here. How are you, little man?"

Leo grabbed at his fingers, and said mentally, " _I like him, mum, he's a keeper."_

Me and Hermione laughed. "Leo is a legilimens like Cassian here, except Cassian never tried to talk to me when he was still inside of me, of course," Hermione explained."

"Don't forget that I have to keep garden snakes away from his stroller," I reminded her. "Remember that garter snake Leo tried to put in his mouth?"

Arthur's eyes went wide. "He's...he talks to snakes?"

"Hisses at them more like," I explained. "He can't talk yet, remember? So, neither me nor Lucius can pick up on any clear parseltongue he might be hissing, but the snakes seem to understand it. I know, it's weird, but he saved me with it once, so don't go thinking he's evil or what not."

"I...I just think it's a very rare magical ability, like being a Seer," Arthur stammered. "But, anyhow, when you girls can come down, the Order is here, what few of us are left, anyway. Oh, and Hermione, Severus wanted to see you."

I finished up nursing Leo, and tucked my breast away. Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Arthur. I will be there soon, I'm going to help Alida with the kids."

"Okay."

The Weaselys left us alone, and we got the kids to sleep in the playpen. Cassian hugged his stuffed green snake, and Jane hugged the other end. Leo hugged his Winnie the Pooh bear, and we turned on the nightlight, and shut the nursery door.

We went downstairs, and Hermione went to her husband in the library, while mine waited for me at the kitchen table. Lucius kissed my cheek, "Is our little stargazer asleep?"

"Yes. He wanted a double feeding."

"Draco was the same way," Lucius smirked. " 'Cissa was so glad when she could use the pump."

I kissed him lightly, "I'm sure. It's a good thing he's close with the twins, or it would be hell trying to get three babies to sleep."

"True."

Other Order members arrived, and they were quite the motley crew. Severus and Hermione returned, being discreetly affectionate, and I noticed that Fleur Weasely was not present, but her husband Bill was. Ginny was looking very tired as usual, but she sat next to me, carrying her baby Lily in a baby carrier. She had the Weasely red hair, but her husband's eyes.

"Why is Fleur not here?" I whispered to Ginny.

Ginny looked over at her older brother, and looked sad, "She is in St Mungos. Apparently, the birth was....hard on her."

Mr Weasely stood, and announced, "I call this meeting to order. Severus, your report first, of course."

Severus nodded, "The Dark Lord has exercised more authority over Hogwarts in regards to the new births, as it regards this eugenics law. Madame Pomfrey has orders to kill off any half blood births when necessary, but she refused."

"Thank Merlin," Mrs Weasely quipped. "Poppy would rather harm herself over an innocent child. What of the squibs, Severus?"

Severus winced. "They are placed with either muggles, or put into slave camps when they become old enough to work. Wandmakers are being enslaved to only make wands for deatheaters."

"Which is why I am here," An old Ebenezer Scrooge looking wizard put in. "I went into hiding when I heard about that. The despot already enslaved Gregorovitch, my competitor, I refuse to let my wands be used for evil. Present company excluded, of course."

Severus rolled his eyes. "How big of you, Ollivander. As I was saying, I can exercise very little authority in Hogwarts itself, the Ministry has seized all of the administrative files, and made attendance for all wizarding children mandatory, meaning that every student in England, Ireland, and Scotland is forced to attend Hogwarts."

"Godsdamn it," Hermione cursed. "And are dementors still guarding the borders?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. We have lost a few students who wandered too close to the borders."

"And the werewolf population has been growing by leaps and bounds," Lupin put in. "Most of them think things are better under the Dark Lord's leadership, and....well, they kind of are. I managed to find work in places I never thought possible, and while I would never join the cult, I can understand why many werewolves do."

"What of the vampires?" I asked.

The Order looked at me in shock. "W-What? You said they had their own complex government. Do we have allies with them at all?"

Lucius smiled, "It's not likely they would involve themselves in our 'mortal troubles,' as they call it, Cherie. They are too busy with the werewolf clans themselves, I believe, to help us even if they wanted to."

Other people gave their reports, and when the meeting was over, dinner was a quiet, uncomfortable affair. An owl landed at the window sill, and Mrs Weasely fed the owl a treat before it flew off, dropping its letter out of its beak. She opened the letter, and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Bill went to her, and he sobbed after reading the news.

"The baby survived but....but Fleur..." Bill choked up. "She...S-She...the healers said she had something called ecclampsia, and--"

"It's an infection fairly common to post pregnant women," I explained sadly. "Oh, Bill, I am so sorry."

He let me hug him. "Thank you, Alida. I...Mum, dad, will you go with me to the hospital to pick up Victoria? Gabrielle wrote here that she's a veela."

The Weasely family gathered around the grieving husband. "Of course, Bill," Molly Weasely said. "Whatever you need, dear. Let's go bring my grandbaby home where she belongs, I don't care if she has wings."

Lucius and I talked for a bit, and he announced, "We will lend our support if you like. After all, you all have been most welcoming to my family in these dark times."

The Weaselys looked amazed by this, but Hermione added, "We support you two."

Mrs Weasely hugged all of us, and cried happily, "Bless you all! This just proves that not all Slytherins are bad apples. Come, let's attend to the kids, and bring this baby home to the Burrow."

We all agreed, and so it was that a Weasely veela baby was brought to their country home, and we prepared to host a funeral for Fleur at their beach home, where she felt the most at home in all the world....


	35. A Meager Funeral

Hermione

Two Weeks Later....

The weather had turned chilly for the Cornish coastline. Shell House, as Fleur and Bill called it, stood in the foreground as the clan of Weaselys and Delacours gathered around the simple white marble tombstone that was Fleur Weasely's gravemarker. Severus held my hand, but I felt numb inside and out, in all honesty. I did not know Fleur well, and I never tried to get to know her, because she seemed to be a snooty sort of witch that I didn't want to associate with.

We all watched the coffin lower into the beach sand, and the muggle priest recite Psalm 23 in Latin, and then he gave Fleur her Last Rites. Severus mumbled the Latin phrases by heart, and he crossed himself. I certainly didn't know that he had a Catholic background, but I wouldn't have put it past him. Eileen Prince stood to his left, and used her dark Rosary beads to pray for the deceased.

"Poor witch," Eileen murmured, so the priest wouldn't be able to hear us. "It's a crime to lose any veelas, half, whole, or partial. That girl of hers will be on a rough road for certain."

"It's not for us to concern ourselves with, mum," Severus remarked dryly. "This won't be the last death in this war, mark my words."

Eileen nodded, her face grim. "Obviously. I'm just expressing pity for that little girl of the deceased's."

"I agree," I agreed. "But all we can do is live the best life possible before our own end arrives."

Eileen grinned. "Well, you chose well, son. She's just as grim as you."

The coffin lowered into the ground, and it was magically sealed in. Loved ones spoke on behalf of the deceased, and my own words were few, and quite paltry. After that, most of the onlookers went back to the house, but I remained outside beside Severus.

"Will you walk with me?"  
"Of course."

We walked hand in hand down to the beach as the sun was setting, and we said nothing for a long time. I wasn't sure what to say, and Severus kept his own counsel when he got in his blue study moods.

"I will have to return to Hogwarts after this," Severus turned to me. "My long absence has surely not gone unnoticed by the Carrow twins."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry that the other staff members believe you to be a deatheater. Are you sure that you don't want me there?"

Severus tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "As much as I would miss you and our twins, it won't be safe. Spinners End is open to you, and I placed every conceivable protective charm on it, should you want some space from the Malfoys, that is."

"Yes, I think that could work," I said after a time. "Is the fireplace hooked up to the floo network?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. It's how I traveled to Hogwarts when I wasn't the Headmaster. But being the Headmaster has certain privileges."

"Oh? And do some of those...privileges extend to me, or will your wife get upset?" I teased.

Severus grinned slyly. "Well, let's just say that I know not to get caught by her as a spy."

"Ooo. Shut up and kiss me, Mr Bond."  
"Yes, Mrs Bond."

His lips descended on mine, and I kissed him back eagerly. We slowly pulled away from each other, and walked back to the house....

❤❤❤

Dinner was a sad affair, and the Weaselys seemed to be engulfed in their own private grief. I helped Ginny with the kids, and was holding Lily as she was getting her into her sleep jumper. She looked just like a Weasely, save her eyes, while Fleur's baby looked just like her mother, there was nothing Weasely about Victoria.

I picked up Victoria, and rocked her to sleep. Bill stood in the doorway, looking sad but somewhat relaxed, "You're a lifesaver, Hermione. You've got a magical way with kids, I can tell."

Ginny chuckled, "Told you. Here, hold Lily while I get her bag ready."

She handed over Lily to her Uncle, and Ginny put all of her baby things in her quilted nursery bag. Lily got restless, until her mother held her again.

"Is she all settled in?" I asked Ginny, after she secured her in her baby carrier.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, thank you, 'Mione. Lily wouldn't have behaved herself nearly as well if you weren't here. She's a picky baby."

"Kind of like her mum."  
Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I have to go. Harry should be home soon. He had his visitation with his kids with that muggle nurse and...." She began to cry.

I hugged her, and she hugged me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. "It's....it's...I know he had to have some kids because of the law, but it hurts. Bree is really pretty, and--"

"Ginny," I soothed. "Harry married you. _You_ , not this nurse. But you, and he named his daughter with you after his late mother. He loves you, girl, not this other lady. But, I'm sure he loves his twin boys too, and wants to be in their lives as their father."

Ginny wiped at her eyes, and blew her nose. "You're right. It's just that I've loved him for years, and this muggle being way prettier than I could ever be hurts me more than I want to admit."

"I know. But, you go home, put that little girl to bed, and surprise Harry with a nice dinner date at home," I advised.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. I will do just that."

"Good. Now, go."

Bill grinned at me when she left. "You really do sound like a mature married witch now, you know. Mum would have advised Gin to do the same thing."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say? Marriage and motherhood will do that to a girl, I suppose. Do you need anything before me and Severus go? I need to see to my own twins."

Bill shook his head. "No, I'm good. Thank you, for coming Hermione."

"No problem, Bill."

After a few more pleasantries were said, and the hugs doled out, Eileen Prince used the floo network to go back to Hogwarts. Severus and I were left alone at last, and we went back to Hogwarts as well.

When we saw to Cassian and Jane, we got ready for bed, and snuggled each other long into the night. I didn't particularly want to move out of Hogwarts, but I trusted my husband, and would follow his lead in keeping us all safe. But I just did not contend with when the battle of Hogwarts came that so much death would come as a result of it in the end....


	36. Last Minute Goodbyes

Harry

The Chosen One said his tender goodbyes to Sirius and James, his twins from Bree, and she tried to get him to stay for dinner.

"I can't," He insisted. "And I'm married now, so we can't be together, Bree."

Bree sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I know, baby. I just, well, what if you die in this wizard war? I really _like_ you, Harry. You're the sweetest man I've ever met, and I want one last night with my baby daddy."

Harry laughed, kissing her lightly. "Are you sure you're not just itching for me to knock you up again?"

Bree shrugged her shoulders, laughing, "Maybe. We made some cute kids before. Maybe the twins want some sisters, or what have you. I loved being pregnant with you, baby. I want that again so bad, especially this..." Her hand trailed down to the front of his demim pants.

He let out a hiss, her hand felt so good stroking him. Fuck. _Don't do it, Ginny won't forgive you if you sleep with her_. Bree continued to stroke the front of his pants, and predictably, he got as hard as a rock. Gods, not even Ginny could get him this hard this quickly.

"Bree...we can't..."

Her blue eyes pleaded with him. "Please, Harry. Make love to me this last time."

He knew that he had to pick up Ron from Lavender's soon. But, what was the real harm? If Voldemort was going to kill him anyway, then he could possibly give Bree one last baby.

He pulled her to him, and kissed her gently, but thoroughly. "Mmm...you taste sweet, love," He murmured against her lips. "Hold on to me."

"Okay." He kissed her again, and turned on the spot, apparating to her bedroom. When they arrived, she looked a bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "But you did want me to show you some magic."

Bree giggled, "It's okay. It felt like I went on a fast tilt a whirl, but otherwise I'm fine. Let's get out of these clothes, shall we?"

She began to undress, but he stopped her, shaking his head. He slowly lowered her tank top straps, leaving little kisses along her neck, and shoulders. He unhooked her strapless bra, and cupped her perfect breasts with his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers, and loving that little droplets of milk flowed from them. Milk for their children. Why he felt an intense male pride in that, he had no idea, but it was there. He unfastened her jeans, and slid them off of her slender hips.

He knelt at her feet, and nibbled on her covered mons, making her gasp, "Oh, Harry, yess...Fuck me with your mouth, I love that."

"Yes, ma'am."

She giggled. He slowly slid her lacy white knickers off, and thoroughly ate her out as his tongue darted in between her smooth pussy lips. He drank up every last drop of her pussy juices as she came in shuddering waves, grabbing his hair to ride his face.

"You taste delicious," He commented. "Now, get on that bed, I have a mind to take my time with you."

"Yes, sir," Bree giggled, and laid down on her bed. True to his word, Harry kissed, licked, and explored every inch of the beautiful blonde woman in his arms. He then spread her legs wider, and slide himself inside of her.

He went slow at first, really savoring how damned perfect he felt inside of her, and how he felt kissing her sweet, full lips. He then put her hands above her head, and held them as he slammed into her over and over again, working up to a feverish pace where all he wanted to do was fuck until he couldn't any more. They kissed, touched, and made love for hours, and came several times over the course of the evening.

They snuggled in each other's arms the last time he filled her with his seed, and he blurted out, "I have to go, my love."

Bree teared up, "I know. I...I love you too, Harry. Honest. If I never see you again, I will tell our sons that their daddy loved their mummy."

Harry teared up, withdrawing out of her, most reluctantly. "Yes, please tell them that. I'm sorry that we couldn't have met at a different time or place."

Bree cried, hugging him tight, "I know. Please be careful, Harry. From what you said, it's likely to be a one way trip for you in this war."

Harry kissed her softly. "Yes, yes, it is. Come, let's shower off, and spend some time with the kids."

Bree smiled sadly, "That sounds great."

They showered off, and made love again briefly. They dressed and Harry said goodbye to his sons Sirius and James. He changed their diapers, and rocked them both to sleep. He then did some odd thing with his wand where strands of glowing stuff came out of his brain, and he stoppered it into two vials.

He labeled them with a pen, and explained, "When they become old enough, I want you to show them my memories. It will help them to understand the wizarding world more, since it is likely they will be wizards."

Bree pocketed the glass vials in her pocket. "I will, I promise. Will I be seeing more people like you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, if you like. I already made arrangements for you to be cared for by the Weasely family. Molly Weasely was like a second mother to me, and is a very kind, loving witch. I left the address, and other things in your desk."

He put on his glasses, and gathered his things before stopping at the front door. She leaped into his arms, and kissed him hard. He responded back, and they didn't see the beam of light surround and bind them together before they stopped kissing.

Bree cried, "I love you, Harry."

Harry cried, "I love you too, Bree. So much. If I make it out of this--"

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't. If you do survive this, even if we aren't going to be together, just come to see the kids. No promises, though, I know you're married."

Harry slipped on and off his ring, and gasped, "Oh, my gods. I...I think we bonded. I have to go, Ginny won't be happy when she sees this."

They shared one last, tender kiss, and Harry left. He apparated to where Ron was waiting for him, and explained what happened. Ron punched him in the face, hard.

"I deserved that."  
"Yeah, you did."  
"I'm sorry. I love them both, Ron."

Ron sighed, looking sad. "Gin won't understand that, Harry. I get it, since I love you, but it's different for me, liking guys. Let's go to Hogsmeade, everyone is waiting in the Hogshead for us, and we're late as hell."

Harry hugged his friend. "Okay, let's go."

They found a deserted alleyway, and disapparated with a loud pop. When they got to the Hogshead inn, Harry had to tell Ginny what he did, and she did not take the news very well at all....


	37. End Of A Marriage

Ginny

"You did what??" The ginger haired witch nearly shrieked. "You fucked that muggle AGAIN?! And bonded to her??"

Harry simply nodded his head. "Ginny, it is very likely that I am going to die in this war. I love you both! You both gave me children, how could I not feel some sort of bond to her?"

She felt tears form in her eyes, which she wiped at, angrily. "H-How dare you! How dare you break your marriage vows to me over some stupid muggle woman who you just happened to knock up!! I gave you a free pass before, and you just screwed that up, buddy!"

Harry looked sad, but she couldn't back down, not now. "I don't care! I'm your _wife_ , not her! Merlin's beard, Harry, you named your daughter after your mum."

"So what?!" Harry shot back. "I named my sons after my father and godfather. At least she did the proper thing and gave me sons. You know what, Gin? I don't care any more. I'm likely going to die in this upcoming battle, and you want to squabble about Bree."

Ginny took off her rings, and threw them at him, her tears falling freely now. "Yeah," She sniffed. "What a stupid name that is. Here, give her these, but if you live through this war, I never want to see you again, unless it's a supervised visit to spend time with Lily."

"Ginny--"  
"Go! Just go!"

❤❤❤

Harry

Lily began crying, and Harry had no choice but to leave the room in which Ginny was staying. He went downstairs, and found Aberforth Dumbledore tending bar. Lupin and Tonks were at the bar drinking something stronger than butterbeer from the looks of it.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted, raising her glass to him.

Harry wiped at his eyes. "Hi, Tonks, Lupin. I'm not in the mood to talk."

Aberforth grunted, "Sounds like trouble in paradise to me, boy. What mischief have you got yourself into now?"

"I..It's a long story, Abe," Harry groaned.

Aberforth poured him a glass of firewhiskey. "Here, boy. On the house. You look like you need it. I've gotta go refill everybody's drinks. See ya."

"Thanks."

Lupin clapped Harry on the back. "Harry, I know it's not my place, but if we're going to be sneaking into Hogwarts, and fighting the Dark Lord, you have to get it off your chest."

Tonks sipped her firewhiskey. "Yeah, Harry. You can't go into a fight with these unresolved issues hanging over your head."

"I slept with the nurse that I met in the fertility clinic again," Harry admitted. "I kept putting her off for months, and only wanted to see my boys, but she...um, look she's really pretty, alright? I didn't mean to bond to her, but I did, and I love them both, I really do. I am so screwed."

Lupin tousled his hair. "I understand, Harry. I really do. Sometimes, people can be in love with more than one person, and others don't understand that."

Tonks nodded. "It happened to me too, once. I mean, obviously, I love you, Remus, dear, but before you, yeah, I had two wizards I loved when I went to school. What you have to do is decide who you love more, Harry. I mean, you've been with Ginny longer, and stuff, but it sounds like you have something real with this muggle lady, otherwise, your magic wouldn't have bonded with her."

Harry rubbed at his dry eyes. "I know, I know! It sucks, it really does. Ginny blew up about it, so I guess my marriage is over. But hey, maybe You Know Who will be doing me a favor, and putting me out of my misery."

"Don't talk like that, Harry," Lupin soothed. "We're here for you, aren't we Dora?"

Tonks agreed. "Damn right we are. Now, let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

Harry laughed, "Heck yeah! Let's go."

All of the Order of the Phoenix members packed into the Hogshead Inn, and the meeting lasted for the better part of the evening. Harry and Ron would sneak in through Ariana Dumbledore's portrait, and meet up with Neville Longbottom, and the Gryffindors would sneak him and Ron into the school. Snape would take care of the Carrow twins, and the Malfoys would handle the Slytherins on their end. Of course, the debates got quite heated for a time, before Harry did something he never thought he would do: he defended Hermione's husband for the first time in his life.

"Look, say whatever you want about Severus Snape, but Hermione trusts him!" Harry shouted over the crowd to be heard. "He is on our side, and so are the Malfoys! We need Slytherins on our side to win!"

Shacklebolt agreed, "You're right, Mr Potter. If Mrs Snape trusts her husband, then we must as well. We can't just have Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs on the side of the light."

Ron argued, "But Draco Malfoy--"

"Is Hermione's godson!" Harry shouted. "She trusts him. His father remarried a muggle, so Mr Malfoy is no longer as prejudiced as he once was. Anyone else have a problem with having some Slytherins help us?"

No one said anything else to the contrary, and so the plan moved forward. The Ministry owl arrived with his marriage license, and Harry signed it, seeing that Bree already signed it. He gave the license back to the Ministry owl, and sent it off. The owl nuzzled him affectionately, and flew off. Harry blew out his pent up breath: it was done, for better or for worse. He was bonded to two women, and only one of them loved him for him now. He went off to bed, and saw to Lily's needs before sleep. He kissed his daughter good night, and slept next to his wife, who was crying bitter tears in her sleep. He wanted to comfort her, but knowing Ginny as he did, it just wasn't possible.

His lightning shaped scar itched slightly as he finally settled down to sleep, and he knew that come what may, he would meet his nemesis on the field of battle, or die trying....


	38. An Evening Announcement

Severus

Saying goodbye to Hermione, and his twins was harder than he thought it would be; especially, since he knew that they would be safer hiding out in Spinners End. Before she used the floo network to leave, Hermione tried to persuade him to remain by his side. But he would not be moved, citing that the twins were more important than him. They shared one last kiss, and it was passionate, and full of their deep love for one another.

"I love you, git," Hermione whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, insufferable know it all."

She was about to step into the fireplace, carrying the twins on each hip. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?"  
"Tell them if I don't..."  
"I will, I promise."

He nodded, and watched his family go up in the emerald flames as Hermione shouted her destination. When the flames died out, he stamped out his inner anguish. They both knew that these things had to happen, but the reality of it was much harder to bear. He also knew with all certainty that if the despot did kill him, his line would continue through Cassian and Jane, and that is something Lily Evans never would have done for him: give him children.

"Take care, lioness," Severus murmured aloud. "I love you."

The knock sounded on his office door. He wiped at his eyes, and put his stoic mask back up. No, it would not do to show weakness in front of the deatheaters. "Enter," He called out.

He sat at his desk, and predictably, the Carrow twins stumbled in. "The catterwailing charm was activated in Hogsmeade," Alecto grumbled. "So, we can only conclude that Harry Potter arrived on the premises."

Amycus sniffed, and said in her nasally voice, "We should summon the Dark Lord now."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do what you want, but if the students helped him into the castle then we must question them publicly."

The Carrow twins rolled their eyes. "Whatever you say, Headmaster."

"Get it done."

The twins summoned the Dark Lord, and Severus pocketed some wiggenweld potions in his right pocket before donning his outer teacher's robes. He went to the staff room, and McGonagoll cornered him: "What is the meaning of summoning the students?!"

"Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade village, and he had help from inside," He said, playing his role. "Get the students ready. Now."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Within two hours, every student from every school House assembled in the Great Hall. He looked on all of these students, and the Carrow twins stood behind him. He wanted to smirk at that, because it made killing them just easier, and more convenient for him, as he had planned.

"Many of you are wondering why I have summoned you this evening," He drawled, using his Professor voice. "Harry Potter and his associates have been spotted in Hogsmeade village last night. Now, should any of you, student or staff, who was a party to assisting him. I invite them to stop forward...now."

For a while, not a student moved, but just as planned, the students parted like the Red Sea, and Harry Potter stepped forward wearing a Gryffindor cloak.

The entire school gasped in shock, and of course, Harry Potter shouted, "How dare you stand where he stood! A man who trusted you, gave you a job when no one else would give you the time of day, you killed him! Look me in the eye, and tell them all how it was that night! How you used your wand to kill Albus Dumbledore in cold blood...deatheater."

He stepped forward, drawing his wand. But Minerva McGonagoll got to Harry first. Pansy Parkinson shouted, "What's wrong with all of you?! Kill him now!"

But Draco was faster, "You first, bitch."  
"Draky...I--"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Draco cast the killing curse, and it hit her square in the chest. He stood to Harry's right, and whispered something in his ear.

"...Really? He's not?"  
"...No, come on."

Professor McGonagoll tried to cast the killing curse on him, but he deflected it to the Carrow twins killing them instantly. He then apparated away, shattering the stained glass windows behind the staff table. He landed beside the Black Lake, and watched things begin to unfold.

The Dark Lord apparated with his forces, and Severus gave his false report. "Well done, Severus, well done. We will take down the protective wards soon enough. Go, see to it that Slytherin House does its part."

Severus bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord."

Severus apparated to where the Order of the Phoenix was waiting, and Harry Potter met with him. "Until Draco said it was all an act, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Severus nodded. "That is quite alright....Harry. Can we bury the hatchet now?"

He held out his hand, and Harry looked at it strangely for a moment before he took it, and shook his hand. "The hatchet is buried...Severus," Harry acknowledged. "Let's go kick the Dark Lord out of our home, shall we?"

Severus laughed. "That is the best idea I have heard all night."

Lucius apparated, along with Narcissa, and they hugged their son. They turned to him, and hugged both him, and Harry Potter.

Lucius drew his spare snake headed wand. "It's about time you two reconciled. How is your wife?"

"Safe. Yours?"

"Safe. Narcissa is here to protect Draco, nothing more," Lucius explained. "She's already seeing someone else, so it's more of a family duty thing than anything else."

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "When will we know Voldemort wants to begin the fighting?"

"When the protective wards fall," Severus reported. "Then, all hell breaks loose."

Lucius laughed, "I like those odds."  
"You would," Severus snorted.  
"Always."  
"That's my line."  
"Mine now, little brother."  
"Whatever."

The Order of the Phoenix watched with bated breath as the protective charms fell over the whole of Hogwarts castle, and just as Severus predicted, hell did indeed, loose itself upon Hogwarts that evening. By the time the sun shone upon Hogwarts once again, the entire wizarding world changed forever.....


	39. The Battle Of Hogwarts

Lucius

As soon as the protective shields fell, the Order of the Phoenix moved in to help protect as many of the students as possible. All of Voldemort's army was unleashed, and the sheer destruction and chaos that arose from it was astonishing to say the least. Fire, smoke, giants, and huge acromantulas reeking havoc all over the castle proper. Narcissa moved by his side, flanking him as he blocked curses to Draco. Draco protected his other flank as he moved in to assist the Slytherins not joined up with the deatheaters.

Severus moved in to kill off most of the deatheaters guarding Bellatrix as she headed into the clock tower courtyard. Her target were the Weaselys, and Lucius knew that Severus's target was Bellatrix, because of unfinished business between them...

❤❤❤

Severus

"Face me, Bella!" Severus shouted.

Bellatrix turned around, cackling. "Aww, does Sevvy baby wanna play? Well, let's play! I'm looking forward to taking you out, traitor."

They circled one another, using advanced curses on one another whenever one of them could gain a foothold. Bellatrix was fast, sure, even deadly, but he had more skill. He found the opening he needed in her mind, and beat down her defenses. Bellatrix screamed in agony, which gave him the right distraction to take her silver knife from her kirtle, and stab her in the stomach. He twisted it.

"Ahhh!" Bellatrix screamed, blood pooling from her lips.

"That was for Lily," He murmured. He watched the life leave Bellatrix LeStrange's eyes.

But, he had no time for self reflection, because McGonagoll found him, and she shouted over the commotion, "Are you with us, or not?!"

"With you," He answered, blocking a curse meant for her. "What do you need me to do?!"

"Get the first years to safety!" She shouted, killing an inferi that was trying to grab for her.

"On it." They nodded to each other, and he herded what first year students he could find into the dungeons. A lot of them were scared, in shock, or just plain petrified with fear, because they never expected to have to fight this early in their magical education.

When he had them secured in the dungeons, he found Blaise Zabini, and ordered, "I need you to protect these little one, Mr Zabini."

Zabini nodded. "Okay. What are you gonna be doing, Headmaster? They say Potter is going to go out to meet with You Know Who in the Forbidden Forest."

Severus cursed under his breath. Stupid boy! Of all of the stupid, foolhardy reckless things to do! He calmed his breathing, and presented the very picture of calm resolve, "Very well. What of the Weasely's?"

Zabini sighed, "Not sure. I think they're trying to keep the snatchers from coming into the school properly on the south side. Drake's off with his mum and dad, so I'm not sure where Goyle, Crabbe, and Pucey are."

Severus nodded. "Alright. Keep the first years safe, I don't care what school badge they wear, do you hear? I'm going off to the Forbidden Forest."

Zabini shook his head. "But...But Professor, _he_ will be there! Why would you defend some stupid Gryffindor who wants to die?"

"That is my business, Mr Zabini," Severus answered curtly. "You have your orders, soldier."

Mr Zabini nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded, and left. Voldemort signaled for an end to the fighting two hours later, a sure sign that Potter had heeded the call to surrender himself. The castle settled into an eerie calm as he emerged from the dungeons, and he found Draco and Lucius crying over the bloodied corpse of Narcissa. Tears rose to his eyes, which he wiped away bitterly. Her blue eyes looked up to nothing, and he murmured her Last Rites under his breath as he gently closed her eyes.

"H--How did it happen?" He stammered.

Draco wept harder, "It was a c--curse meant for me. Dolohov...he...he tried to hit dad, and I blocked it, but he threw a knife at mum, and it hit her here." He pointed to his mother's bloodied lower abdomen. "She fought on, but her intestines...it was bad, Uncle, very bad."

Lucius rocked Narcissa's body, crying. " 'Cissa's gone _....Gone..._ Gone!! I still loved her...deep down, I still loved her, Severus. You did too, didn't you?"

He hugged his cousin, and patted his back. "Yes, of course. She was like the sister I never knew I had. But, we have to go. Remember what you swore?"

Lucius groaned, "Yeah. I am bound to it, still, am I right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. Draco, we have some unfinished business with the Dark Lord. Can you see to your mother?"

Draco cried, "Yes, but...I need you two. You're my dads, and I love you both."

A group hug was shared by the three wizards, and Draco didn't want to lose his father, but it was time to leave. Lucius said some things to his son in confidence, and eventually, Draco relinquished his hold on his father.

Lucius returned to Severus and said with steely resolve, "I'm ready. Let's go kill that despotic psychopath. Together."

Severus smiled, agreeing, "Yes, together, indeed. Brother."

"Brother."

They walked into the Forbidden Forest, with a singular deadly purpose: to rid the world of the disease of Lord Voldemort once again, and protect the wizarding world from such evil arising ever again. Little did they know, that in order to do this, the prophecy had to be fulfilled with the ultimate sacrifice by a young, reckless Gryffindor wizard....


	40. Ghosts Of The Past

Harry

The Forbidden Forest was eerily calm, just like the entire grounds of Hogwarts; it did not matter, he knew exactly where Lord Voldemort was. He dug out his first golden snitch, and kissed it. "I am ready to die," He said.

The snitch opened up, and the Resurrection Stone levitated out of it. The snitch fell to the ground, its use gone now. He turned it once, and ghostly figures from his past, and present appeared: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, James Potter, and his mother Lily.

"Mum. Dad," Harry cried. "You're here. But...Remus...Dora, how?"

Tonks chuckled, "Wotcher, Harry. I got hit with a killing curse that was meant for Remus here. He said he fought on, but he was too strong, and well, here we are."

Another ghost appeared, the tall, statuesque figure of Narcissa Malfoy. "Can you give a message to Lucius, Harry?"

"Um, yeah, I guess?"

"Tell him that I regret saying the hurtful things I did about his new wife," Narcissa said sadly. "I was jealous. I couldn't have any more children after Draco's birth, it was too traumatic of a labor, you see. But, I accept her now."

A tear ran down Harry's face, because her words truly touched him. "I...If he is still alive, I will tell him."

"Thank you, Harry."

She walked off into the light, her blonde head held high like a Queen. Sirius grinned, "This muggle must be really special if my cousin can be so forgiving. I heard you named your son after me?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I named his twin brother after you, dad," He said to James Potter, "I hope you don't mind."

His dad smiled. "No, I don't mind, son. I am honored that you named your kids after me and your mum."

His mother sighed sadly, "You have been so brave, sweetheart. You just have to be brave one last time. I know that you have those kids to live for, but if you wanted to go on into the light with us, I would love to get to know you more."

Harry teared up. "Th--Thanks, mum, that means a lot. I never wanted any of you to die for me."

Lupin said, "We were proud to be there for you when you needed, Harry. Just tell Teddy that his parents loved him very much, and that we died trying to give him a better world."

"We have to go soon, son," James Potter said. "But know that your mother and I are very proud of you. More than we could ever possibly be. We will be with you until the end."

"Always?" Harry asked.  
"Always," Lily replied.

Sirius was the only one left, and Harry asked the question that had been most weighing on his mind: "Does it hurt? Death?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's quicker than falling asleep, actually, only you don't wake up from it...if that makes sense. Listen, whatever you decide, we will all support you either way."

"Okay. I will remember that."

The ghosts of his past disappeared, and he was left all alone. Harry wiped at his eyes, and felt a sort of strange fatalistic peace wash over him. If he really was going to die, then he would do it as a Gryffindor: on his feet, not his knees. His feet took him further into the woods, but he need not have worried where Voldemort was, because he heard the commotion of a battle up ahead, and in the center of this battle was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape....


	41. Death Of A Prophecy

Lucius

The Chosen One threw himself into the heat of the battle, and within no time at all it seemed, Voldemort's guards lay dead at their feet.

"Enough!" Voldemort ordered. "I came here to kill Harry Potter, and kill him I will. You will not interfere, traitors!"

Severus placed himself in front of Potter. "You will have to go through us, first."

"Severus, no," Potter said, in a calm voice. "I want you to live for Hermione, and your twins. And you, Lucius," Potter turned to him, "Narcissa said that she regrets the things she said about your wife, and that she was jealous about the family you made with her. Most of all, she said that she loved you."

Lucius teared up, "Was she...at peace?"  
"Yes. She went into the light."  
"Thank you...Harry..."

❤❤❤

Severus

Severus turned to Harry Potter, and said, "I swore to Dumbledore that I would protect you."

Harry shook his head. "I release you from that vow, Severus Snape. My parents are at peace, my godfather is at peace. Please, let me go. I forgive you for your small part in my parent's deaths, and I no longer hate you."

Severus held out his hand, and Harry took it. He shook his hand once, and nodded to him, his face full of calm determination. He nodded back, and he disapparated away with Lucius in tow. He didn't apparate far, because he wanted to watch the prophecy die; it had been such an integral part of his teaching life, and he wanted to see that part of his life erased forever in blessed memory.

"Aren't you going to stop him if he does kill the boy?" Lucius asked.

Severus shook his head. "It is his choice. It always was, in the end. I think that the boy just needed to be the one to see it for himself. No, I will watch, and see that if he chooses to remain dead, then I will ensure his body gets back to Hogwarts safely."

Lucius hugged him, and he hugged him back. "I am getting Draco, and we are going home."

"You do that, I have business to take care of, first," Severus decided.

"Take care, little brother."  
"You too, big brother..."

❤❤❤

Harry

Harry said his goodbyes to the two Slytherins he had come to respect and admire, and turned to Voldemort.

"I am ready," Harry decided.

Voldemort rolled his red eyes. "It's about time. Face me, Harry Potter, and let us see if you are a worthy foe."

"As you wish."

They pointed their wands at each other, Harry casting the disarming charm, and Voldemort the killing curse; their wands locked together in mortal combat, but Voldemort started to weaken, and as Harry felt the loss of Nagini, the final horcrux: he felt his strength doubling. Harry felt the strength of his mother, father, godfather, Remus, and Tonks behind his wand as he asserted his magical will, and Voldemort continued to weaken. Harry then felt his wrist flick itself at the crucial moment, and Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, and into his.

Voldemort fell to the ground, and Harry advanced on him. His red eyes burned into his green ones, and Voldemort laughed coldly, "You can't do it, can you? Bellatrix was right about you, you are weak."

"No, you are wrong," Harry argued. "I am stronger than you will ever be, because I have love, and that is something you will never have, or understand. Goodbye, Tom _. Avada Kedavra_!" Harry cast the killing curse for the first time in his life.

The life left Lord Voldemort's red eyes slowly, and he died like any other man. But Harry had no time to celebrate his victory, because he felt his own heart give out, and darkness surrounded him, and he breathed no more. When he opened his eyes once again, he was standing in front of his house in Godric's Hollow, and his parents, godfather, and unborn sister welcomed him with open arms. Thus ended the life of Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort, and so the Chosen One prophecy was fulfilled at long last....


	42. The Chosen Funeral

Two Weeks Later....

Alida

I never thought to be returning to Hogwarts. I understood why I had to be obliviated last time, but since Leo proved to be magical, I was grafted into the wizarding world, so to speak. Ginny Potter, the somewhat good looking ginger haired witch, arrived with her daughter Lily. A tall, very beautiful blonde lady arrived with her family, and she carried Harry Potter's twin sons. I arrived with my own family, and Hermione Snape. She had her twin fraternal twins in tow, and they wore cute little black funeral outfits.

The castle itself looked like hell, and it was almost completely in shambles. Hermione seemed to be just as shocked as I was. A tall bald black man dressed in dark robes took center stage of the Great Hall.

"Welcome, friends, and survivors of this war," The man announced. "Last night, the Chosen One Harry Potter paid the ultimate price for our freedom. The Prophecy has been fulfilled, and may he be at peace. He is followed by the following deaths: Fred Weasely, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Lavender Brown, Narcissa Malfoy, and many, many more that will be posted in the official Ministry reports when an inventory can be made. As your newly appointed Minister of Magic, I am here to honor those deaths, and the death of Harry Potter most of all. Will his widow, Madame Potter, speak on his behalf."

"I'm a bit surprised he tolerated Weaselette to be honest," Draco whispered in my ear. "She was much more mannish than his Asian ex girlfriend, I have to admit."

"Shhh, son," I chided quietly. "I want to hear her speak of her late husband."

Ginny Potter took the stage, and she looked very sad, and dignified in her black robes. She used her wand as a microphone, and cleared her throat, "Thank you all for coming. I have known Harry Potter ever since we were children, and ever since he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets when I was twelve years old, I have fancied him. I tried to ignore my feelings for him, and date around, but in the end, we were thrown together like fate. I want all of you to remember Harry Potter as a kind, brave wizard, and the most loving husband a witch could ever hope to have. I love you, Harry."

She descended from the stage, and Hermione took the stage next. "I too have known Harry Potter ever since I was a child. He was the only one who shared his place on the Hogwarts Express our first year. He saw past my bossiness, my need to mother hen everyone, and he was the greatest brother an only child like me could ever hope to have. May you be at peace, brother."

Other people took the stage, and spoke of each deceased witch and wizard that meant something to them. Even Severus gave a moving speech about Harry's ultimate sacrifice. When every person was buried, and people had eaten the funeral feast, I found myself in the clock tower courtyard, and that was when Ginny Potter introduced herself to me.

"You're Mrs Malfoy, aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, yes, I am. I am deeply sorry for your loss. I too lost a husband at your Voldemort's hands."

Her brown eyes widened slightly. "Oh my, I didn't know. Hermione told me you were nice, and a muggle, but she didn't tell me that the bastard killed someone you loved."

I chuckled, "Yes, but we were divorced any way. I caught him on our living room couch with a hooker."

I found myself telling my story, and Ginny listened without interrupting me once. "Wow. I'm glad Malfoy makes you happy. I have to live with raising Harry's boys, but I guess I knew that Harry wouldn't make it. It's okay, I am grateful for the time that I did have with him. I was glad to have met you."

Ginny left me alone, and Lucius soon found me. "Are you ready to go home, Cherie?"

I hugged him, and he hugged me back. "Yes, yes, I think that I am. Do you need to say goodbye to the others?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I said them already. Draco says he wants to stay here to find a date."

I laughed, "Please tell me you were better than him at his age."

Lucius laughed, kissing me. "Oh, I was worse. But I don't need to flirt, and sleep around any more, I have you and Leo, and that is enough for me. Let's go home, maybe we can make another kid."

"Are you sure? I had fertility troubles before," I asked.

Lucius tilted my face to look up at him. "I am willing to try if you are ready, that is?"

I agreed. "Yes. I think that I want to try again. Let's go home."

"Great, let's get Leo, and go."

We picked up Leo, and said our goodbyes to Severus and Hermione. We settled in Leo in his nursery for the night, and after that, we made love all night in celebration of life itself, and love, love above all. For in the end, love is indeed, all that matters....


	43. Platform 9 3/4

Eleven Years Later....

Alida

I walked beside Hermione, and Luna, Draco's wife. The kids went on ahead of us, save for the ones riding on the train carts we were pushing. Hermione and Luna were pregnant, Luna for the first time; this was Hermione's third pregnancy, and it was my third as well. Cassian, Leo, and Jane were up ahead, and were excited to be attending Hogwarts at last. Luna was just beginning to show a baby bump, and so were we.

Orion, Sebastian, and Valerie were with us, because they were too young to attend school abroad. Sebastian was Hermione's second child, Orion and Valerie my fraternal twins from my second pregnancy. Luna and Draco did not want to rush having children, and decided to focus on their courtship before marrying, and trying for children. They had seemed to click the night of Harry Potter's funeral, and were inseparable ever since, and while it was an odd pairing, I found Luna to be quite charming in her own quirky way.

Luna rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. "Is this not wonderful to be pregnant together?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, but you guys are lucky that you don't have to teach a classful of students sporting a growing belly."

"Hey, I didn't sleep with the Headmaster," I teased.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, shut up, you'll give your kinky husband fresh ideas."

"Hey, Lucius only goes Christian Gray on me behind closed doors," I shot back, laughing. "He is a perfect gentleman in public, I swear."

"Mum!" Cassian called to Hermione. "Janey said we could get coffee on the way to the train, but you guys are such slow pokes!"

"Well, if you don't slow down for us, you're not getting anything, how about that, young man?" Hermione pointed out, somewhat sharply.

Cassian pouted, "Yes, mum."

Leo popped up beside me. "Mum, can I have a coffee too? Please? Dad lets me have one when he takes me to the Ministry sometimes."

I tousled his blonde hair. "Of course, son. Let's go through this portal."

We walked towards the portal hand in hand, and it let me on. We bought coffees for the older kids, and ice cream for the younger ones. Hermione helped her kids on to the train before boarding the teacher's part of the train. Luna was left with me, and Draco surprised us all by arriving through the portal. He was still dressed for work, and he kissed my cheek after kissing his wife.

"How are my favorite ladies?"  
"We are fine," I answered.

Draco greeted his cousins, and half brothers and sister. They let him play with them before they got restless.

I turned to Leo, and hugged my eldest son. "You're going to do great, son. But I swear that your father will flip his lid if you don't come home with a snake patch on your uniform."

Leo laughed, "Don't worry. I know I want to be a Slytherin. Gotta live up to the long line of Malfoys who have worn the patch. Am I right, big brother?"

Draco hugged his half brother. "Damn right, Lee. Go make dad proud."

"I will," Leo promised. "I love you, mum."

I kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, son, so much. Have a great time at school."

Leo waved goodbye, and those of us who were left behind waved goodbye to those who were leaving. I left the train station, and attended to Orion and Valerie, even though they whined about not being able to go to school with the rest of the kids. When that was done, Lucius and I snuggled in bed after making love.

"Leo sounds like he will come home with a snake badge," I reported.

Lucius smiled, "That's good. I'm glad. I'm also glad that the Ministry kept their word in letting the parents of this new generation of magical kids on to the platform 9 3/4. Things got very heated in the wizengamot over that issue, but the law passed, so this makes me very happy."

I kissed his chest. "You know what would also make me happy?"

I kissed him, and he asked. "Oh, do tell. I am all ears now."

"If we make love once again," I suggested, winking. "I may need a sleeping pill."

Lucius laughed, "Oh? Our antics before were not enough for you, my little minx?"

"Not a chance."

"Good, because I don't plan on stopping any time soon tonight," Lucius put me under him, and entered me in one smooth thrust, making me cry out.

We continued our antics until we fell asleep, and in those moments we were truly free, and at peace, and would be for the rest of our days....


	44. A Quiet Repose

Hermione

After welcoming the new first years to Hogwarts, and indulging in the rich food of the feast, I watched as my daughter Jane was sorted as a Ravenclaw, our son Cassian became a Slytherin. Lucius's son became a Slytherin as well, and they gave each other high fives as they sat down at the Slytherin table. I rubbed my slightly rounded belly. I would be having a single son this time around, but I so far had not told Severus about this new child, due to work demands.

I disillusioned my belly, and Severus was genuinely surprised, "And was this an intentional early birthday gift on your part?"

I laughed, "Oh, hush! Just admit that you are happy for this new boy."

"Did I say I was displeased?"  
"No."

Severus undressed, and joined me in the bathtub. "I am very pleased, lioness, you know that. So pleased, in fact, that I wish to show my gratitude by taking you to the stars tonight."

"Here?"  
"Here."

I turned around to straddle him, and I first began to stroke his semi hard cock in earnest, but when he entered me, that was when I saw stars. We made fast, passionate love before moving to the bed, and when we were done, we kissed lazily before sleep claimed us...

❤❤❤

Epilogue

Cassian would eventually marry a beautiful supermodel, and have four children with her. Jane had five pregnancies with five other wizards, and never commit to marrying any of them. Lucius's children all married into respectable pureblood wizarding families, and between all of them have twelve grandchildren. My second son Mark, decided to forgo having children in favor of the Church, but gods, did he have his mistresses, and he was always careful to not get them pregnant.

Severus and I remained married for life, whereas thirty years into their marriage, Alida and Lucius divorced due to her hating his convenient long hours at the Ministry. He had been sleeping with his secretaries off and on, and he rewarded her handsomely in the alimony payments when the Ministry finalized their divorce. Ginny remarried Blaise Zabini, and they had six children together five years after Harry's death. Bree did not remarry, but raised her sons Sirius and James on her own, and eventually they were both sorted as Gryffindors when it was their turn to attend Hogwarts.

Severus and I remained just as passionately in love as the day we united in the tent on the horcrux hunt, and we wouldn't have had it any other way....

❤❤❤

I laid my quill aside, and Severus read over the last part. He kissed me softly, "I love you too, lioness. Are you almost finished with it?"

"Almost."

I wrote down that we lived abundant and free lives until the end of our days.

Severus took my hand in his, and kissed it. "And I am certain that we will, my love."

"Always?"  
"Always and forever."  
"Amen."

We left the Headmaster's office together, and joined in union with one another once more, curled up and secure, knowing that never could anything but death and time sever us from one another....

The End


End file.
